The New York City Conundrum
by Dts17
Summary: What happens when a big fight between Sheldon and Amy leads to their break up forcing Sheldon to find another place to live? An unlikely meeting with an 18 year old girl in New York City who takes him in to her house resulting in the two becoming unlikely roommates. I don't own the Big Bang Theory but I do own Meghann.
1. Chapter 1

The New York City Conundrum

Chapter 1

A smile spread across Penny's face as she sat next to Leonard on the couch in Apartment 4A. Her head was resting against his shoulder as the two of them were watching a movie together.

" You ok Penny?", Leonard asked as he stared at his girlfriend while scratching the bridge of his nose.

" Yeah I'm fine Leonard. I'm just enjoying spending some time with you.", Penny said as she looked up at her boyfriend and blinked her eyes.

" Me too.", Leonard said but just as the two lovers were settling back into the couch turning their attention back to the movie, they were suddenly interrupted by shouting and screaming coming from Apartment 4B across the hall.

" Oh for God sakes!", Leonard interjected as he slapped himself in the head with the palm of his hand.

" What the hell is going on over there?!", Penny asked as she looked at the front door.

" I don't know. Either Sheldon and Amy are fighting or some crazy bastard broke in.", Leonard said as he scratched the back of his head.

" Well let's go see which it is.", Penny said as she stood up from the couch.

" Sure what the hell.", Leonard said as he stood up as well and followed Penny out into the hallway. They made their way across the hall pressing their ears against the door of 4B to listen to what was going. What they heard was their two friends fighting with each other over a collaboration project they were working on together.

" You know what Sheldon, I'm done being patient with you! You are the most shallow, self-centered person I've ever met!"

" Well if that's the way you feel Amy, then I declare our relationship terminated immediately!"

" Well that's fine with me! Get the hell out!"

" Fine! As you wish! Sign here!"

Penny and Leonard continued to stand there outside the door listening until they heard Sheldon's footsteps approaching the door. They backed up a couple feet as Sheldon came out with some of his belongings. His tan-colored windbreaker jacket was on over his red Flash shirt and his messenger bag was slung over his shoulder. He angrily slammed the door shut and turned around to see Penny and Leonard standing in the middle of the hallway staring at him.

" Oh, hello Penny. Hello Leonard.", Sheldon said as he looked at his two friends.

" Ok what did you do this time Dr. Whack-A-Doodle?", Penny asked as she crossed her arms in front of her, narrowing her eyes at him.

" Yeah, buddy. Is everything ok?", Leonard asked his best friend.

" No everything is not ok! Amy got upset with me for trying to control our entire project and as a result we have terminated our relationship agreement!", Sheldon said.

" What?! That's ridiculous Sheldon! You go apologize to her right now before you make me go all Junior Rodeo on your a**!", Penny hissed at her physicist friend.

" I have nothing to apologize for Penny! My mind is made up and I do not wish to stand here longer than necessary engaged in idle chitchat! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find another place to live! Goodbye!", Sheldon said as he began walking away toward the stairs.

" Wait, Amy kicked you out?!", Leonard asked in complete shock as he stared at Sheldon. Penny looked at him as well.

" Yes Leonard! Considering the fact that we're no longer in a relationship, this action was the most appropriate! Goodbye!", Sheldon said as he turned on his heel and walked down the stairs. Penny ran into her former apartment to comfort her sobbing best friend while Leonard just stood in the middle of the hallway still staring after his best friend who had already disappeared down the stairwell.

" What the hell is happening?!", Leonard shrieked to himself as he continued standing there with a look of confusion on his face.

As Sheldon walked the streets of Pasadena, he ended up at the first place that he could think of: Howard and Bernadette's house.

Knock knock knock! " Howard and Bernadette!"

Knock knock knock! " Howard and Bernadette!"

Knock knock knock! " Howard and Bernadette!"

Howard and Bernadette answered the door to see Sheldon standing there with an emotionless stare.

" Hi Sheldon!", Bernadette said with a smile on her face as she stood next to her husband.

" Hello.", Sheldon said as he stood there unsure of what to say next.

" What are you doing here?", Howard asked as he narrowed his eyes at his friend with a look of suspicion on his face.

" I need another place to live. Amy and I have just terminated our relationship agreement.", Sheldon said.

" What?! What happened?!", Bernadette asked as she stared at him.

" Yeah, did you two get into a fight or something?", Howard asked.

" Indeed. Amy got upset with me for trying to control our entire collaboration project.", Sheldon said as he nodded his head.

" Are you freaking kidding me? Is this a bazinga?", Howard asked.

" I'm afraid not. Which brings me to the question of can I please stay here?", Sheldon said.

" Hell no!", Howard interjected as he crossed his arms in front of him.

" And why not?", Sheldon asked.

" Because the last time you stayed here you wouldn't shut up even after I gave you a handful of my mom's Valium!", Howard pointed out.

" Well what do you expect me to do?", Sheldon asked.

" I don't know! Figure it out!", Howard shot back but as he proceeded to shut the door in Sheldon's face Bernadette hissed, " HOWIE!"

" What?!", Howard interjected as he stared at his wife.

" Sheldon's got to go somewhere! What's he supposed to do?! Putz around Pasadena until he gets himself into trouble?!", Bernadette hissed.

" Well I don't care what he does Bernie, as long as he doesn't stay here and annoy the hell out of us!", Howard shot back.

" He's our friend, suck it up! If he gets too annoying, then we'll kick him out!", Bernadette quietly hissed under her breath.

" I can hear you!", Sheldon said.

" Fine, you can stay Sheldon.", Howard said with a defeated sigh as he rolled his eyes.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he entered the house.

" Why is Sheldon...?", Stuart began to ask but his friends interrupted him by saying, " Don't even ask."

One week later, Sheldon found himself back out on the street after he annoyed the living hell out of Howard, Bernadette and Stuart. Still searching for a place to stay, he decided to go to Raj's apartment. He explained the situation to Raj and was invited in. But the very next day Raj kicked him out after he wouldn't shut his condescending mouth yet again. This forced Sheldon to go back to his former apartment building and ask Penny and Leonard if he could stay with them.

" No!", Penny and Leonard flat out told him.

" Oh come on, why not?!", Sheldon asked.

" Sheldon I've formerly lived with you for several years and I'm kind of tired of it. You may be my best friend but you're sometimes very irritating to be around.", Leonard said.

" Just make up with Amy and go back to your apartment!", Penny hissed.

" I have no interest in doing so Penny. Amy doesn't want me there anymore so I have to respect her wishes. And as I said to you last week, I have nothing to apologize for. I would very much like to take this moment of solitude to focus more on my work without any annoying distractions.", Sheldon said.

" Well where the hell do you think you're going to go Sheldon Cooper?!", Penny hissed.

" That's Dr. Sheldon Cooper and that's none of your concern.", Sheldon said.

" Well we sure as hell hope you figure that out buddy.", Leonard said.

" Thank you. Goodbye.", Sheldon said as he left. Once Leonard shut the door, Penny asked, " Did we just make the right decision?"

" Sheldon needs to learn how to find his own way in life Penny. He's a grown man.", Leonard said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

" I sure hope he figures something out.", Penny said as she bit her lip.

" Yeah me too.", Leonard said as he started working on his laptop.

Knock knock!

" Come in.", Penny said.

" Hi bestie.", Amy sadly said as she walked in.

" Hey Ames, you ok?", Penny asked.

" Not really, Sheldon really hurt me. I never want to see his face again.", Amy sadly said as she slumped down in Leonard's armchair.

" Well lucky for you, he just left.", Leonard said.

" Did he say where he was going? Not that I even care.", Amy sadly asked.

" No, he didn't. He just… left.", Leonard said.

" He's such a condescending jerk!", Amy cried as she buried her face into her hands.

" Oh Amy.", Penny said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and began to shed a few tears herself.

Meanwhile, as Sheldon was roaming the streets he thought about going back to Texas to be with his family but decided against it. He didn't really feel like being scolded by his mother or being teased by his twin sister Missy and older brother Georgie so he thought of his only option left and that was to leave Pasadena on the rails of the railroad to see where they would take him. He first stopped by Caltech and turned in his resignation before heading to the train station.

Several days later when he finally got off the train, he found himself in one of the busiest cities in the nation: New York City. As Sheldon was walking through the streets people were rushing every which way either talking on a cell phone or nearly knocking others over. Sheldon was bumped into several times which nearly made him drop his stuff.

' Good Lord! Where did I just get off at?! This city is obnoxious! Perhaps I should have just gone back to Texas!', Sheldon thought in his head as he continued walking. But just as he rounded a corner, he was suddenly kicked in the head which made him drop his belongings as he tumbled to the ground landing on his back with a hard thud.

' Oh dear! Someone's trying to attack me! Where is my registered firearm?!', Sheldon thought as he began trying to search for his messenger bag but before he could even do anything his attacker pressed his foot into his stomach forcing Sheldon to look up at him. Sheldon's eyes widened in fear as he saw a man that looked about his age, light-colored skin, blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a ridiculous outfit as in he had on a black formal jacket and pink and blue booty shorts. He was pointing Sheldon's pistol at him.

" Looking for this, you idiot?!", the man maliciously said as an evil smirk spread across his face.

" You give that back right now this instant! And I'm not an idiot, I have a genius IQ of 187!", Sheldon screamed.

" Yeah, I don't think so! You look like a stupid dork that's just waiting for me to put him out of his misery!", the man evilly sneered as he inched the pistol closer to Sheldon's head placing a finger on the trigger.

" Say goodbye to your pathetic life!", the man sadistically said with an evil smirk.

" Oh dear!", Sheldon frightenly exclaimed as he braced himself for the end but it never came. Instead, him and the other man were suddenly blasted into the street after the other man had been hit by a vortex resembling a tornado. Sheldon had no idea who created it but he could tell that the other man knew exactly who did it and could see that he wasn't happy.

" Why that little demon!", the man angrily hissed under his breath. The last thing that Sheldon heard before he blacked out was a young girl's voice shouting, " Leave him alone Twister! Go away!"

When Sheldon came to he found himself lying on something soft which was most likely a couch in an unfamiliar living room. His anxiety began to rise when he suddenly looked around and saw nothing familiar to him.

" Oh dear Lord! I've been kidnapped! I got to get out of here!", Sheldon screamed as he proceeded to jump up off the couch but was stopped by that same girl's voice saying, " Shh, it's ok! Calm down! Nobody's gonna hurt you!"

" Who are you and what am I doing here?!", Sheldon demanded in fear as he stared at a beautiful young caucasian girl that looked about 18 years old, had blue eyes, and had straight dark brown hair with a thick blue streak in it that was separated into two pigtails. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with emojis on it, a blue cardigan with pink flowers, and blue jean shorts.

" Meghann Rose Brissette. I found you laying in the street unconscious so I brought you back to my house.", Meghann said.

" You touched my person?!", Sheldon interjected as he stared at her.

" Well you were hurt and I wasn't just going to leave you like that.", Meghann said.

" How dare you! You have no idea who I am and yet you brought me into your house! Haven't your parents taught you anything about Stranger Safety?!", Sheldon angrily demanded.

" Look, you wouldn't have been alive if it weren't for me saving your life! You're right, I don't know you, but, I'm not the type of person to just leave someone battered and helpless! You should be grateful that you're alive, even if it was because of a complete stranger!", Meghann shot back feeling somewhat hurt. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

' Oh hell! She's about to cry! What do I do now?!', Sheldon thought as he stared at the teen in front of him. He began to feel a little bit guilty about shouting at her like that. Remembering what his Meemaw always told him about being a gentleman and not wanting to see this girl cry, he did something that he rarely ever did. He sighed and said, " There there, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. Please don't start crying."

" No I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was such a big deal to you.", Meghann sadly said as she began wiping away the tears that were threatening to come down her face.

" Well it is. I prefer little to no physical human contact upon my person. I do not wish to contract some horrible disease that could potentially jeopardize my health and my life. I'm extremely germophobic.", Sheldon said.

" I realize that now that I just got that reaction from you, but, please just let me help you.", Meghann said.

" I prefer not to be fondled with by you again please.", Sheldon said.

" No it's ok, I won't hurt you. Just please lay back down before you end up injuring yourself even further.", Meghann said.

" Alright, if you insist. But if I get sick because of this, I'm blaming you.", Sheldon said as Meghann assisted him in lying back down on the couch.

" That's fine with me. I'll be right back, don't move.", Meghann said as she walked out of the living room and into the bathroom. She came back moments later carrying a first aid kit. As Meghann gently tended to Sheldon's wounds she said, " So, I told you my name, but, you never told me yours."

" Well, if you must know and it seems that you must, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Sheldon said.

" Nice to meet you. You're a doctor?", Meghann asked.

" I'm a theoretical physicist.", Sheldon said.

" That's a science doctor, isn't it?", Meghann asked.

" That's correct. I also have a genius IQ of 187.", Sheldon said as he slowly nodded his head.

" Interesting.", Meghann said. Then she asked, " How did you end up here in New York City?"

" Well, as much as I would rather not say I guess I shall tell you. I was living in an apartment with my girlfriend in Pasadena, but, we got into a big fight over a collaboration project that we were working on together to which resulted in the two of us terminating our relationship. I went around asking my friends if I could stay with them but they just tossed me around like a hot potato sack so therefore I thought about going back to Texas to be with my family, but, decided not to fearing that I would probably just be scolded by my mother or teased by my siblings. Anyway, I decided to just leave Pasadena so I resigned from my place of work at Caltech, got on a train, and well now here I am.", Sheldon said.

" Oh my god that's horrible. I'm so sorry that things didn't work out with your girlfriend. I'm sure you'll find someone else.", Meghann sadly said.

" That's alright, I would much rather like to take advantage of this moment of solitude to focus more on my work.", Sheldon said.

" Seems fair to me.", Meghann said. Then she asked, " Who was this woman that you were dating?"

" Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. She was a neurobiologist.", Sheldon said.

" Oh that's really pretty.", Meghann said.

" Thank you. Meghann, as much as I would rather not be engaged in this conversation, I would like to ask you one thing.", Sheldon said.

" What's that?", Meghann asked.

" Who was that man that so viciously attacked me?", Sheldon asked.

" He's… he's my enemy. His name's Twister.", Meghann said.

" Does this guy have a last name?", Sheldon asked.

" He does, but, it's so ridiculous that he doesn't want people knowing it. Although, he will shout it out every once in a while when he gets very angry.", Meghann said.

" Interesting, well what is it?", Sheldon asked.

" His last name is Giddeon.", Meghann said.

" Twister Giddeon?", Sheldon asked raising an eyebrow at her. Meghann nodded her head as a smirk threatened to spread across her face.

" Well then you're right, that is the most ridiculous last name that I've ever heard.", Sheldon said.

" I know!", Meghann said as she began to laugh.

" Yes, and while we're on the subject of ridiculous nuptials, what is up with that ridiculous outfit he's wearing?! That man clearly has no fashion sense!", Sheldon asked.

" I know! No one really knows! He's always been wearing that ridiculous getup! He says it gives him a good villain vibe to his diabolical personality!", Meghann laughed.

" Well that's just the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.", Sheldon said as he tried to sit up but was stopped halfway by Meghann's gentle hand pressing againat his chest.

" Woah woah woah, where do you think you're going?!", Meghann exclaimed.

" I was attempting to sit up.", Sheldon said.

" No no no, I don't think so Dr. Cooper. I think you should take a nap now. You look like you've barely slept in several days.", Meghann said as she gently pushed him back down.

" I've been on a train traveling from Pasadena worrying about all the potential hazards that could befallen me if I had fallen asleep.", Sheldon said.

" Well you're at my house now and you're going to need to build up your strength again. So close your eyes, shut your mouth, and go to sleep.", Meghann said.

" But I don't want to take a nap.", Sheldon said.

" Well tough rocks pal. I'm caring for your wounds so I say it's nap time. You can either listen to what I say or I'll knock you out with a big sleeping pill. It's your choice.", Meghann said as she pulled out a container of sleeping pills from the first aid kit.

" I think I'll just take a nap.", Sheldon said with a defeated sigh before falling asleep.

" That's what I thought. I'll check on you later after I explain the situation to my parents.", Meghann said as she put the container away before leaving the living room. She went into her bedroom, picked up her cell phone, and called her parents who were at work. Her mother wasn't too happy about it but decided to let it go unlike her father who flipped his lid. He was very angry at his daughter for bringing a complete stranger into their house. He told her that it was the most irresponsible thing that she could have done and that she could have been seriously hurt. She told him that she did deserve everything she was getting but that he should just trust her judgement and explained her reasoning behind it. He eventually calmed down and agreed to her wishes.

Two hours later, Meghann walked back into the living room carrying a tea cup just as Sheldon began waking up from his nap.

" Oh good you're up. I made you some tea.", Meghann said as she helped him sit up and handed him the cup.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he began to drink it.

" No problem. Did you have a good nap?", Meghann asked.

" Yes I did.", Sheldon said as he drank his tea.

" Good. Listen, I talked to my parents about the situation and although they weren't happy about it they surprisingly eventually calmed down. My dad is letting me offer you the spare bed in my bedroom.", Meghann said.

" Oh, well thank you for the offer Meghann, but, I'm afraid that I must decline.", Sheldon said.

" And why's that?", Meghann asked.

" Because I don't know you and you're a teenager.", Sheldon said.

" That's true, but, I'm actually very mature for my age. I'm 18 and I have a boyfriend.", Meghann said.

" Yes, well, I'm not so sure if your boyfriend would appreciate a grown man sleeping in the same room with his girlfriend. Whatever his name is.", Sheldon said.

" His name's Journey Blaker and he won't mind as long as I tell him that I took you in because you're essentially homeless and I'm just taking care of you.", Meghann said.

" Well, I suppose that statement could work.", Sheldon said.

" So you'll stay?", Meghann asked.

" Yes, I will stay on the condition that you let me write up a Roommate Agreement that establishes some ground rules between the two of us, giving us a mutual understanding about what is to be expected of the other person.", Sheldon said.

" Deal. I'll start moving your stuff into my room.", Meghann said as she carefully picked up Sheldon's belongings.

" Alright but please be careful with them. I do not wish to have some of my possessions being broken.", Sheldon said.

" You got it Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said as she carefully carried Sheldon's stuff out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She then carefully set down the physicist's belongings by the spare bed in her room. Meghann then walked back downstairs and was immediately presented with a Roommate Agreement written up by Sheldon. They discussed it with each other before signing it.

" Welcome to your new home Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said with a soft smile.

" Thank you Meghann.", Sheldon said as he returned an awkward smile back.

Aww, it seems that Sheldon has awkwardly made a new little friend! What do you think will happen with these two? Do you think they will get along or will Meghann become annoyed with him and kick him out like his friends did? Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Ding ding ding! Good Morning! Ding ding ding!_

' What the hell is that?!', Sheldon thought as he was suddenly awoken the next morning by some peppy, hippy dippy ringtone alarm that belched out from Meghann's cell phone sitting on the nightstand between the two beds. As he sat up in the bed and turned his head toward Meghann, he saw her rise to a sitting position in her bed, grabbing her phone off the nightstand ceasing the alarm and stretching her arms before turning her head toward him with a soft smile saying, " Good morning Dr. Cooper."

" Good morning Meghann. Explain to me what kind of alarm is that!", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Oh you mean the Good Morning ringtone on my phone?", Meghann asked.

" Yes. Why is that your alarm clock?", Sheldon asked.

" Because it's energetic and I like it. It's a good way to start the day.", Meghann said.

" Well I'm sorry, but, I must tell you that I find that ringtone completely obnoxious.", Sheldon said.

" Well then I guess everyone is entitled to their opinion.", Meghann said.

" What in the name of Einstein is that supposed to mean?", Sheldon asked.

" It's… never mind. I'm going to go get the first aid kit again. Don't move Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said as she got up from her bed and left the room. As she came back moments later carrying the first aid kit and placed it on the nightstand Sheldon said, " I still don't like the fact that you keep insisting on touching me."

" Excuse me, but, weren't you the one who said in the agreement that we both signed that we're to take care of each other if we get sick or injured?", Meghann asked as she began removing Sheldon's old bandages from his left hand and head.

" Yes, but, that was more benificial to me.", Sheldon said. He gritted his teeth in pain as Meghann was gently dabbing his wounds with a cotton ball dipped in Peroxide.

" Yeah, well, I'm the one who took you into my house and you're sitting here injured. So, as it says in the agreement, I'm required to take care of you.", Meghann said as she began applying new bandages to Sheldon's wounds.

" I suppose you're right.", Sheldon said.

" I am right because you're the one who said it.", Meghann said giving him a smile.

" Ok.", Sheldon said.

" Come on, let's go downstairs. I think my mom is in the kitchen making breakfast. Do you think you can make it down the stairs on your own or do you want me to help you?", Meghann asked.

" I can do it.", Sheldon said as he shook his head.

" Ok. But, here, let me at least help you stand.", Meghann said as she gently took Sheldon's hands and pulled him up to his feet.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he slowly walked across the floor and followed Meghann out of the bedroom. However, as he tried to descend the stairs his footing became a little wobbly which made him almost fall nearly taking Meghann down with him.

" You alright?", Meghann asked as she looked at him.

" Yes, I'm just having a little trouble with my footing is all.", Sheldon said as he continued to try walking down the stairs but was finding it kind of difficult with the way that his legs were threatening to give out on him.

" Can you please help me Meghann?", Sheldon asked as he stared at Meghann.

" Sure Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said as she gently slung his arm over her shoulders and wrapped one of her arms around his waist. The two of them slowly made the rest of the way down the stairs.

" My legs feel weak.", Sheldon said.

" I can see that, but, don't worry I got you. Let's go have some breakfast and then after a while you can go take a nap ok.", Meghann said.

" I have to work!", Sheldon stated.

" That can wait until later. You'll be able to focus more after a little more rest.", Meghann said.

" This is ridiculous! I'm a grown man! I don't need this!", Sheldon protested.

" Well as I said to you yesterday, it's either that or you get the pill.", Meghann said.

" I think I'll just listen to you.", Sheldon said with a defeated sigh.

" Thank you.", Meghann said as they walked into the kitchen.

" Good morning.", Mrs. Brissette said as she stood at the stove making breakfast.

" Morning mom. What are you making?", Meghann asked her mother.

" Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.", Mrs. Brissette said as she stirred up the eggs in the frying pan and turned over the bacon using a fork.

" Sounds good. Morning dad.", Meghann said before saying good morning to her father who was sitting at the kitchen table with his morning coffee doing a crossword puzzle.

" Good morning Meghann.", Mr. Brissette said as he looked up at his daughter.

" What are you doing over there?", Meghann asked as she grabbed a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

" Having my morning coffee and doing a crossword puzzle.", Mr. Brissette said as he sipped his coffee.

" Of course you are dad because that's what you do every morning.", Meghann said as she rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

" Good morning mom, good morning dad!", Brian said to his parents as he walked into the kitchen. He then looked at his sister and said, " Good morning murder victim!" with a stupid smirk on his face.

' Who the hell calls their sister a murder victim when she's not even dead?!', Sheldon thought as his eyes widened in confusion.

" Hardy har har, very funny Brian!", Meghann sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

" Brian, please don't make jokes like that to your sister!", Mrs. Brissette scolded her 21 year old son.

" I was just kidding mom! Jesus Christ!", Brian interjected at his mother.

" Hey, I don't want to hear that out of your mouth! That's really disrespectful!", Mrs. Brissette scolded.

' Good Lord! Mrs. Brissette sounds exactly like my mother!', Sheldon thought.

" Yeah you pigheaded dork!", Meghann laughed.

" Meghann!", Brian shot back at his sister.

" Alright that's enough Meghann and Brian! Show some maturity here! You two are 18 and 21, act like it!", Mr. Brissette scolded his two children.

" Sorry dad.", Meghann said as she hung her head in shame. Then she asked, " And really Brian?! Murder victim?! That is so lame!"

" Meghann, your father said to knock it off!", Mrs. Brissette scolded her daughter as she dumped the eggs into a bowl and placed it on the table along with the bacon and toast.

" Alright, I'll cut it out.", Meghann said as she sat down at the table with her juice. Sheldon sat down next to her folding his hands into his lap.

" Alright, I'll cut it out!", Brian mocked his sister as he sat down at the table.

" Brian!", Meghann interjected as she jerked her head toward her brother.

" Alright you know what, the next time one of you says something to the other cleans Cali's litter box!", Mr. Brissette scolded as he stabbed his fork into the eggs.

" Ew, gross!", Brian interjected as he scrunched his face in disgust.

" Oh shut up Brian! Picking up one little piece of cat crap is not going to kill you!", Meghann said as she rolled her eyes.

" You're the one to talk Meghann!", Brian shot back.

" Shut up!", Meghann shot back.

" Alright that's it! Brian go clean the cat litter!", Mr. Brissette scolded.

" Aw come on dad! Why do I have to do it?! She's the one who said something!", Brian protested as he pointed at his sister trying to put the blame on her.

" I don't care! Go clean it!", Mr. Brissette scolded his son.

" Fine, whatever!", Brian hissed as he excused himself from the table. Then he snapped, " Thanks for nothing Meghann!" as he stormed out of the kitchen to the den.

" You have a cat?", Sheldon asked as he looked at Meghann.

" Yeah, her name's Cali. She's a domesticated Calico. She's very sweet but sometimes she can be very fiesty.", Meghann said.

" Meow!"

" Oh, and speaking of Cali, here she is. Hi Cali.", Meghann said as she looked down at the floor by her feet and saw her pet looking up at her, meowing. Sheldon watched as Meghann picked up Cali and set her on her lap. Cali began rubbing her fur against Meghann's stomach, purring contently.

" Well, she seems to really like you.", Sheldon said.

" She does.", Meghann said as she was petting Cali who arched her back happily. Then Cali waved her paw at Sheldon before making her way over to him.

" Oh, hello.", Sheldon said as he looked down at Cali who was now sitting on his lap meowing at him. She then began rubbing against him, purring just like she did with Meghann.

" Aw, she likes you!", Meghann said with a smile.

" It would appear so.", Sheldon said as he started petting Cali.

" That's the first time she's done that. Usually she's very skittish around new people.", Mr. Brissette said.

" Yeah, you're right dad. That's very shocking.", Meghann said.

" So, Meghann, are you going to introduce us to your new friend?", Mrs. Brissette asked.

" Oh yeah, sorry. Mom, Dad, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Cooper this my mom and my dad.", Meghann said as she gestured her hands back and forth.

" Hello, it's nice to meet you.", Sheldon said.

" Nice to meet you too.", Mr. and Mrs. Brissette said.

" Did you sleep ok?", Mrs. Brissette asked Sheldon.

" Yes I did, thank you. I must say that your daughter seems to really like taking risks.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah and well unfortunately it's a habit that we can't seem to break.", Mr. Brissette said.

" Dad, you and mom both raised me to be a good person! I wasn't just going to leave Dr. Cooper laying in the street unconscious!", Meghann said as she rolled her eyes at her dad.

" Son of a bitch Cali! How much of a mess can one cat make?!"

" Brian Lucas Brissette do not curse in this house!", Mrs. Brissette shouted.

" Aw come on mom! I'm 21 years old!"

" Yes, but, you still live in this house and your father and I don't want to hear that! We hear that come out of your mouth again and you'll be grounded!", Mrs. Brissette shouted.

" Fine, whatever!"

" Don't give me an attitude Brian!", Mrs. Brissette shouted. Then she said to Sheldon, "I'm so sorry that you had to hear that Dr. Cooper."

" That's alright Mrs. Brissette. I've heard a lot of that growing up anyway so I'm used to it.", Sheldon said.

" Your parents fought with each other?", Mr. Brissette asked.

" Yes and I can remember every bit of it.", Sheldon said. Then he raises his voice a little, imitating what his parents said to each other.

" Dammit George, I told you if you didn't quit drinking I'd leave you! Well I guess that makes you a liar because I'm drunk as hell and you're still here! Stop yelling, you're making Sheldon cry! I'll tell you what's making Sheldon cry, that I let you name him SHELDON!", Sheldon interjected in a southern drawl.

" What the frack?! Did they really say that to each other?!", Meghann asked as she began to laugh.

" Yes and it was the most horrible experience of my life.", Sheldon said.

" Well that is really a crappy, horrible childhood memory.", Meghann said.

" Yes it is.", Sheldon said.

After breakfast and getting dressed for the day, Mr. and Mrs. Brissette left for work while Brian left to run some errands leaving Meghann and Sheldon alone at the house with the cat. They decided to watch some tv but then around noon, Sheldon said, " I think I'm going to go lie down for a few hours."

" Ok. Do you want me to help you get up the stairs?", Meghann asked.

" Well, considering what happened this morning that seems the most appropriate. Yes.", Sheldon said. Meghann gently pulled him up to his feet out of the chair, slung one of his arms over her shoulders again and wrapped one of her arms around his waist before slowly walking him out of the living room to the stairs. She walked him up to their bedroom and eased him into his bed. While Sheldon was sleeping, Meghann decided to go clean the kitchen. As she was cleaning surfaces with Thieves essential oil cleaner and humming a catchy tune, she suddenly heard the front door open followed by a voice singing a song that she recognized immediately which echoed from the living room. Meghann knew who the voice belonged to and that was her best friend.

" The mule keeps kickin' the chickens in the pen! Let's rock all night and then do it again! The clock keeps a tickin' and the cock can't win! Let's rock all night and then do it again!"

Meghann walked out into the living room to see her best friend dancing like an idiot around her living room, listening to his ipod and singing the words to Chickens In The Pen by Kid Rock. He was a spitting image of Leonardo Hamato from the 2012 TMNT series and was a little shorter than Meghann.

" Leo?", Meghann asked but received no response because Leo had his headphones on and couldn't hear her. She said his name a little louder but he still didn't hear her so she shouted, " Leo Lemonselly!" but not so loud as to wake up Sheldon. Leo screamed as he whipped his headphones off and looked at Meghann.

" Oh, hey Meghann. I didn't know you were standing there.", Leo said with a stupid smile on his face.

" Dude what are you doing?", Meghann asked as she narrowed her eyes on her hips.

" I'm dancing to and singing Chickens In The Pen by Kid Rock. What does it look like I'm doing Meghann?", Leo asked as he rolled his eyes at his best friend.

" Leo, did you just come into my house without even asking me if you could come over?", Meghann asked in an irritated voice.

" Yeah, I've been doing it for years. You never seemed to mind it.", Leo said.

" Yeah, well, now I kind of do.", Meghann said.

" Why? What's the reason all of a sudden?", Leo asked in confusion.

" Because I have a stranger staying here and he's just starting to get used to me! The last thing that I would want to do is freak him out by allowing another stranger into the house to come and go as he pleases!", Meghann hissed under her breath as she shot her best friend a death glare.

" Dude I'm your best friend!", Leo interjected.

" Yeah well he doesn't know that! To him you're just another stranger! And keep it down, he's taking a nap upstairs!", Meghann hissed under her breath.

" I don't believe you dude! This has to be some kind of prank!", Leo said with a smirk on his face as he walked past Meghann toward the stairs.

" I'm telling you it's not Leo! Get back here before I kick your shell!", Meghann hissed as she followed her best friend up the stairs.

" Oh shut up!", Leo said with a snort as he made his way toward Meghann's room. He opened the door slightly to see the lights off and saw Sheldon sleeping in the spare bed. Then he closed the door and whispered, " Are you freaking kidding me?! Do your mom and dad know about this?!"

" Yes, and they weren't happy about it at first, but, they got over it!", Meghann whispered.

" Well who is that guy?!", Leo whispered as he jerked his thump toward the door.

" His name's Dr. Sheldon Cooper! He's a physicist in the theoretical field!", Meghann whispered.

" Ok and what's a physicist doing at your house?! How did he get here?!", Leo whispered.

" He came here on a train from Pasadena after he broke up with his girlfriend and his friends all abandoned him! I found him laying in the street injured and unconscious yesterday so I brought him back to my house!", Meghann whispered.

" Well how did that happen? How did he get hurt?", Leo whispered.

" Twister Giddeon attacked him and tried to kill him with Dr. Cooper's own firearm!", Meghann whispered.

" I'm gonna kill that psychotic tornado-wielding morron! How dare he just attack someone like that, especially a scientist!", Leo whispered.

" Mmmm!"

Meghann and Leo quietly opened the door again to see Sheldon moaning as he shifted position in the bed before settling back down again. They closed the door again and Meghann whispered, " Let's go back downstairs."

" Ok.", Leo whispered as he followed his best friend away from her bedroom and back down the stairs.

" You should probably go. I'll talk to you later.", Meghann said as they stood by the front door.

" Alright, later dude.", Leo said as he picked up his headphones and walked out the door.

" Bye.", Meghann said before closing the door and leaned against it for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief.

' Whew, that was a close one!', Meghann thought before heading back into the kitchen to continue cleaning. Cali jumped up on the counter just as Meghann started picking up the cleaning supplies again.

" Cali get off the counter! I just cleaned that!", Meghann interjected as she shooed the family cat off the counter. Cali meowed as she sprinted off the counter to the floor, licking her paw before walking away. Meghann sprayed down the counter again and wiped it. Then she picked up her ipod that she noticed was sitting on the counter and looked at it. A smile spread across her face as she plugged her earbuds into it and stuck them in her ears. She scrolled through her playlist and picked a song. The song she picked was Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC. Meghann danced around the kitchen as she continued cleaning, nodding her head in time with the music. She was being careful not to make too much noise while doing this because she didn't want to wake up Sheldon.

Ring ring ring ring!

" Hello?", Meghann answered her phone after she took her earbuds out and stopped the music.

" Hi Meghann.", Journey said.

" Oh hey Journey. What's up?", Meghann asked as she pinned her phone between her shoulder and ear while wiping down the stove.

" Nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to meet up today? We could go see a movie or do something else together.", Journey asked.

" Oh, I would but, I'm sorry I can't. My parents aren't home and I'm doing chores right now. Plus, I don't want to leave my new roommate alone.", Meghann said.

" Oh shoot, that's right! I forgot that you told me about him last night! How's that going so far?", Journey asked.

" It's a learning curve and a new experience. We just met yesterday so we have a lot to learn about each other.", Meghann said.

" Is he nice?", Journey asked.

" He wasn't at first because he yelled at me for touching him, but, after we started talking he calmed down and opened up to me a little. I think he has some form of OCD because he did tell me that he's extremely germophobic.", Meghann said.

" So is that the reason why you're cleaning your house right now?", Journey asked.

" Yes because I want him to feel comfortable here. As I said to you last night, he was essentially homeless because he broke up with his girlfriend and his friends all turned the other way. I don't know the reasoning for his friends abandoning him but my guess is that they just didn't want him around anymore.", Meghann said.

" Well that sucks! Screw them! They seem to be a bunch of jerks anyway! At least this guy now has you as a friend!", Journey said.

" That's true. But, if those jerks ever show their faces here I'm gonna deck 'em for what they did. They don't deserve forgiveness for shunning my new friend like that.", Meghann said.

" Screw the decking part, why not just castrate them? I'd let you borrow my machete.", Journey said.

" Woah, woah, woah, woah! Journey I am not a murderer! Although, I would like to kill Twister for beating the hell out of Dr. Cooper and trying to use his own gun against him.", Meghann said.

" Why would a physicist be carrying a firearm?!", Journey asked.

" I don't know, probably to defend himself and his work! People are allowed to carry concealed weapons Journey as long as they have a permit which I'm pretty sure Dr. Cooper does!", Meghann said.

" Yeah that's true otherwise he'd probably be in jail.", Journey said.

" Exactly and I don't think I'd be able to picture that. He seemed so calm and quiet after he regretted yelling at me.", Meghann said.

" Well, who knows? Maybe if you two really get to know each other you might even become the best of friends.", Journey said.

" Yeah, but, I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see what happens. He is like 3 times my age.", Meghann said.

" I know but that doesn't mean that you guys can't be friends. Just take a chance at it. You guys might even discover that you like being around each other.", Journey said.

" You're right Journey, I should take a chance. What's the worst that could happen?", Meghann asked.

" You get shot at and end up dead!", Journey laughed in a joking manner.

" Don't even joke like that Journey! My dad would flip the hell out!", Meghann laughed.

" He'd probably just shoot Dr. Cooper with a shotgun!", Journey laughed.

" Ok how is this that you know my dad?!", Meghann laughed.

" Probably because you and I have been dating for 2 years and I've really picked up on your dad's personality traits!", Journey laughed.

" You're such a riot Journey Adam Blaker!", Meghann laughed.

" You too Meghann Rose Brissette!", Journey laughed.

" Listen, it was really nice talking to you but I really got to go. I'll talk to you later.", Meghann said.

" Alright, see ya. I love you.", Journey said.

" Love you too. Bye.", Meghann said as she hung up. After she finished her chores, she threw herself down on the couch in the living room staring up at the ceiling. Sheldon woke up moments later and came downstairs.

" Oh, hey. You're up. Did you sleep ok?", Meghann asked as she sat up on the couch.

" Yes I did. What were you doing down here?", Sheldon asked.

" Oh, I was just doing some chores.", Meghann said.

" What is that scent?", Sheldon asked as he sniffed the air.

" Oh it's just Thieves essential oil cleaner. It's supposed to help kill germs and all kinds of other bacteria.", Meghann said.

" It's delightful. Did you do this for me?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah. You told me that you're germophobic so I thought I'd clean the house.", Meghann said with a smile.

" Well that is greatly appreciated, thank you.", Sheldon said as a smile spread across his face.

" You're welcome.", Meghann said. Then a smirk spread across her face as she tried really hard not to laugh at the scene before her.

" What's so funny Meghann?", Sheldon asked as he looked at her in confusion.

" Cali just jumped up on your head Dr. Cooper!", Meghann laughed.

" Meow!"

" Oh, hello again! What are you doing on my head you silly cat?! Get down! Cats don't belong on ones heads!", Sheldon said as he tilted his eyes up to see Cali looking at him. He gently lifted her up off of his head and set her down on the floor.

" Meow!"

" What?! What do you want?!", Sheldon asked as he looked at Cali who was swishing the tip of her tail back and forth. Then she stood up on all fours and walked toward him with her tail straight up and head butted his legs as she rubbed up against him.

" I think she just wants attention. She can be very attention needy sometimes.", Meghann said.

" Who were you talking to? I thought I heard someone else's voice while I was sleeping.", Sheldon said.

" Oh yeah, sorry. That was my best friend Leo. He just waltzed into my house listening to his iPod without even asking me if he could come over.", Meghann said.

" Does he do that all the time?", Sheldon asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

" Yeah, he's been doing it for years and I've just been letting it happen. I know it's a bad habit but he's been over here so many times that it's like it doesn't matter anymore. My house is like a second home to him. He just comes and goes as he pleases whenever he wants, even when my parents aren't home.", Meghann said.

" Well then Leo sounds like my former friend Penny. When I used to live with my former roommate Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, Penny was living across the hall and she would just waltz in and out as she pleased which greatly annoyed me.", Sheldon said.

" Wow, then you're right! That's exactly what Leo does to me every day!", Meghann laughed.

" Where does he live if he's able to do that all the time?", Sheldon asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

" He lives across the street from me a few houses down.", Meghann said.

" How come I didn't see him yesterday after we met?", Sheldon asked.

" Probably because he was busy. That's the only time that he doesn't come over is if he's got something going on. But, every other time that he's available, he just comes in and out of my house whenever he wants.", Meghann said.

" Well that's just completely obnoxious! That doesn't annoy you?!", Sheldon asked.

" Not really because he's my best friend. It's just how he is.", Meghann said.

" Do you have a picture of him?", Sheldon asked.

" I have pictures of him everywhere in this house. Like I said, he's been over here so many times that he practically lives here with me.", Meghann said. She got up from the couch for a second and picked up a picture that was sitting on the tv stand.

" Here's one picture of Leo and I. It was taken of us when we went to summer camp with our friends.", Meghann said as she showed the picture to Sheldon. The picture showed Meghann and Leo sitting side by side on a dock with their feet hanging over the edge, dawning goofy, carefree smiles on their faces.

" That's Leo?", Sheldon asked as he looked at the picture. Meghann nodded her head in response.

" He looks like Leonardo Hamato from TMNT!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yeah but he's not. He's only a spitting image of him. His last name is Lemonselly.", Meghann said.

" Lemon-what?!", Sheldon asked as he stared at her.

" Lemonselly.", Meghann said.

" What kind of a last name is that?!", Sheldon asked.

" I don't know but that's what it is. His name is Leo Michael Lemonselly.", Meghann said.

" Well, then, this is a very interesting friendship you two have together.", Sheldon said as he handed Meghann the picture back.

" Thanks.", Meghann said as she set the picture down.

" How did you two meet each other?", Sheldon asked.

" We met here at my house when we were 5 years old. Our mothers are best friends with each other so we found out about each other from them. I was sitting on my bed in my room reading a chapter book, listening to Numb by Linkin Park on my iPod when Leo suddenly walked into my room. Leo sat down in front of me, we introduced ourselves to each other and we started talking. From then on we became best friends, doing absolutely everything together. We were so inseparable that we never went anywhere without each other and it was because of this that made Twister hate Leo.", Meghann said.

" Twister knows about Leo?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah. He calls him the stupid turtle kid that gets in the way of everything.", Meghann said.

" Well that's not a nice thing to say about someone's best friend. This guy really seems to have a hotheaded evil ego.", Sheldon said.

" Oh believe me, he does. He's a fracking dickhead.", Meghann said.

" I thought your mother said no cursing.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah she did, but, I do it anyway every once in a while. My brother does too.", Meghann said.

" Your brother's a few years older than you, right?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah, he's 3 years older than me. He's 21. Speaking of my brother, I have no idea where he went off to. He said he was going to run some errands, but, I don't know.", Meghann said.

" Well, then maybe he most likely went out with some of his friends to get drunk or doing Lord knows what.", Sheldon said.

" Oh yeah, he does that a lot. He gets together with his best friend Connor McRoy and a bunch of their other friends and they go around town doing whatever the hell they want.", Meghann said.

" Does he drive under the influence?", Sheldon asked.

" I don't know, but, I really hope not because he can get in some serious trouble for that.", Meghann said. Sheldon nodded his head in agreement. Then suddenly without warning, the sound of a shattering glass window errupted from the back of the house.

" Oh dear Lord, what was that?! That sounded like a glass window shattering!", Sheldon said in a panic as his anxiety began to rise.

" I don't know but I bet you anything that it's Twister! Stay behind me!", Meghann said in a panic as her and Sheldon got up off the couch. Sheldon followed her to the kitchen and watched in fear as she picked up a kitchen mallet holding it up like a hammer. As Meghann cautiously inched her way toward the back of the house she shouted, " Show your ugly face Twister! I know it's you trying to break into my house!" Sheldon stood a few feet behind her and nearly shuddered in fear as he saw Twister appear, holding a 2 by 4 with a sick, evil grin on his face.

" What was that you little demon?!", Twister growled at her as he took a step toward her with the wooden plank in his hands.

" Stop calling me that! What are you doing here?!", Meghann shouted as she took a step back, still holding the mallet up like a hammer.

" I came here to finish what I started yesterday before you blasted me with that tornado you little bi**h!", Twister shouted as he took another step forward.

' She's the one that created that vortex?! Very interesting!', Sheldon thought in his head as he stood there behind Meghann.

" You will not touch Dr. Cooper! You hear me?! Now get out!", Meghann shouted.

" Oh so he's a doctor?! This should really be interesting!", Twister shouted as he laughed maniacally.

" He's a physicist you idiot and you will not even think about touching him again! This is his safe haven so you are to leave him alone, you dirty piece of sh*t!", Meghann shouted.

" The only pieces of sh*t I see around here are you and him! So you know what Meghann, I think I'll kill both of you!", Twister shouted as he raised his 2 by 4, ready to strike Meghann and Sheldon.

" Get out of my house now Twister Giddeon before I call my cousin Lindsay and have you arrested!", Meghann shouted.

" Nobody is arresting me! I will do whatever the hell I want so get out of my face!", Twister shouted.

" That's what you think you miscreant criminal now come here!", Sheldon shouted as he lashed out at him, kicked him to the floor and slapped him with handcuffs before shoving him into a chair. He then bounded him to the chair with duct tape so that he couldn't move.

" Let me out of this you stupid physicist!", Twister shouted as he tried to break free.

" I don't think so! This is what you get for trying to kill me yesterday! And I'm not stupid, I told you that I have a genius IQ level of 187!", Sheldon shouted as he stood there in front of Twister with his arms crossed in front of him.

" Yeah and you know what else you're gonna get Twister, my cousin!", Meghann shouted as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her cousin's phone number.

" Hello?", Lindsay answered.

" Lindsay! Get over here now and bring some back-up with you!", Meghann screamed.

" Why?! What's going on Meghann?!", Lindsay asked. Her voice was sounding worry-some.

" Twister broke into my house and he's threatening to hurt me and my new roommate!", Meghann screamed.

" Alright alright, calm down! I'm on my way! Just make sure he doesn't escape!", Lindsay said as she started getting dressed in her uniform.

" That shouldn't be a problem Lindsay because my roommate just handcuffed him and shoved him into a chair, bounding him to the chair with duct tape!", Meghann screamed. The two of them hung up after exchanging a few more words with each other.

Moments later, Lindsay and a few other officers arrived at Meghann's house and came in through the front door.

" Meghann, where you at?!", Lindsay called out from the living room.

" We're in the kitchen Lindsay!", Meghann shot back. The second Lindsay and the other officers walked into the kitchen Twister shouted, " Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me!"

" I don't think so Twister! You're gonna take a little trip with us to the station and we're going to put you in a nice, big jail cell!", Lindsay shouted.

" You ain't locking me up! Not until I finished what I started with this guy!", Twister shouted as he jerked his head toward Sheldon who then proceeded to slap him across the face.

" Ow! What was that for?!", Twister shouted.

" That was to shut you up! Get him out of here!", Sheldon shouted at Twister before shouting at the officers. Twister was released from the chair before being dragged out of the house by two officers with his hands still handcuffed behind his back.

" This isn't over Dr. Cooper! You hear me?! I swear to hell when I get out of jail I will get you and Meghann for this! This means war!", Twister shouted before being shoved into the back of a cop car. After Twister was taken away by the other officers, Meghann introduced her cousin to Sheldon. The 3 of them talked for a while before Lindsay left. Meghann and Sheldon spent the next few minutes cleaning up the mess that Twister made before going upstairs to their shared room.

Meanwhile, back in Pasadena, the gang was begining to feel the emptiness in their lives due to Sheldon's absence. They haven't heard from him in several days and even noticed that he wasn't coming into work anymore. Even though Sheldon was annoying and irritating at times when he was around them, they still cared about him and began to wonder what happened to him. Though Amy was still mad at him and said that she didn't want to see him ever again she missed him deeply and wished that they had never broken up. She wished that he would come back so that they could resolve their differences but at the same time not. She knew that this was an unhealthy way to live but she just couldn't seem to erase Sheldon from her mind. Everything she did reminded her of him. He was everywhere!

" Why did you do this to me Sheldon?! Why did you have to come into my life and break my heart?! All I ever did was try to give the love that you deserve, but, I guess that's not enough for you!", Amy cried as she sat on the bed that her and Sheldon used to share, looking at a picture of the two of them together. She then stood up with the picture in hand and depressingly screamed, " Screw you Sheldon! I hate you!" before angrily throwing the picture at the wall which caused it to shatter before it landed in a trash can. Amy then just fell to her knees sobbing which caught the attention of her friends.

" Amy!", Bernadette screamed as she ran into the room with the others. Her and Penny both got down on the floor next to her, trying to comfort her.

" Go away!", Amy cried as she tried to shove off her friends.

" What the hell happened in here?!", Leonard screamed.

" That's none of your business! I said go away!", Amy cried.

" Ames just tell us what's wrong?!", Penny interjected at her best friend.

" I miss him!", Amy cried.

" You miss who Amy?!", Howard screamed.

" Sheldon! I miss Sheldon!", Amy cried.

" I don't get it! You said that he was a condescending jerk and that you didn't want to see him anymore!", Penny interjected.

" I know I said that but I miss him! I can't get him out of my mind! I still love him even though I also hate him for what he did to me! I don't know what to do or how to feel bestie! I want him back but at the same time I don't! It's killing me!", Amy cried.

" Then talk to a therapist about it.", Penny said as she gently placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

" What good will that do?! I'll still miss him! Sheldon stole my heart while at the same time he broke it! I don't know what to do! I don't even know where he is!", Amy cried.

" None of us actually know that.", Stuart said.

" Well he couldn't have just dropped off the face of the Earth! Dr. Whack-A-Doodle's got to be somewhere!", Penny exclaimed.

" Yeah, but where is he is the question that we don't have an answer to, at least not yet anyway.", Howard said.

" You guys just stay here, I'm gonna go out and look for him.", Leonard said.

" No Leonard, don't! I don't want to see him right now!", Amy cried.

" Why the hell not?! You said you miss him!", Bernadette shrieked as she stared at her friend.

" I know I said that Bernie, but, I just don't want to see him right now!", Amy cried.

" Well I'm going out anyway to look for him for myself and the rest of us. He's still my best friend and I want to make sure that he's ok.", Leonard said as he stormed out of the room and out of the apartment. As he drove through the streets, going to every location that he could think of that Sheldon most likely would have gone to, he periodically shouted out his window in the hopes that his best friend would hear him.

" Sheldon! Where the hell are you?! This isn't the time for one of your Bazinga moments! We're worried sick about you! Answer me!", Leonard shouted out his window as he continued driving around Pasadena but saw no sign of his tall, lanky germophobic batcrap crazy physicist best friend. Leonard called Sheldon on his cell hoping that he would answer but when he didn't that's when Leonard really started to panic. He began to suspect that something was very wrong.

' Ok this is getting ridiculous! Something's not right here! Sheldon always answers his phone! Oh for God sakes what happened to my best friend?!', Leonard thought as he drove back to the apartment building.

" Well, did you find him?!", Penny asked.

" No! I couldn't find him anywhere!", Leonard interjected as he inhaled his inhaler.

" What?! He has to be somewhere dude!", Raj interjected.

" I know that Raj but I looked everywhere! The movie theater, The Comic Book Center, The Cheesecake Factory, Caltech, the train station, everywhere that I could think of that Sheldon would mostly likely go to but he was nowhere! I even tried calling him on his cell but he didn't answer! He just disappeared without a trace!", Leonard screamed.

" Damn it!", Stuart hissed as he punched his fist into the wall.

" Son of a bitch, we're such idiots!", Howard hissed.

" Oh God what have we done?! I knew we shouldn't have turned him away in the first place! What if something really terrible happened to him?! What if he's laying somewhere hurt or dead or… wait a second?! Leonard did you just say the train station?!", Penny cried.

" Yes Penny, I did say that but he wasn't there!", Leonard interjected.

" Call Mrs. Cooper! Maybe she's seen him! Maybe he just gone back to Texas!", Penny cried.

" Of course Penny! Why didn't I think of that?!", Leonard interjected as he took out his cell phone to call Mrs. Cooper. When she answered, Leonard asked her if she had recently seen or talked to Sheldon because he was nowhere to be found and he wasn't answering his phone. Mrs. Cooper immediately began to panic.

" No, I haven't talked to him in several days! He never came here! Good Heavens, where in the name of the Lord is my son?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded as she screamed in a panic.

Back in New York City at Meghann's house, Meghann and Sheldon were in their bedroom listening to music on Meghann's ipod as Sheldon was working on his whiteboard. The song playing was Jailbreak by AC/DC. Meghann was dancing around as Sheldon was standing at his board, nodding his head in time with the music with a smirk on his face as he focused on his work. Surprisingly the music was actually helping him which was exactly the kind of thing he wanted. To him it felt great to be able to solely focus on what was really important to him without having any annoying distractions or interruptions. Meghann's enthusiasm was also helping him because he felt that it was a good rhythm and that it tied very well with the music. Even though he always thought of kids and teenagers as being obnoxious, he surprisingly was starting to become fond of Meghann even though they had just met yesterday. He liked the fact that she was mature for her age and that she seemed to understand him just by briefly picking up those personality traits from him when they met the day before.

" This is so much fun! I love this! What about you?!", Meghann exclaimed as she laughed and continued to dance around the room.

" Yes. This music is really helping me focus. What band is this?", Sheldon asked as he was solving equations on his board.

" It's AC/DC, they're an Australian rock band!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Interesting. I kind of like it.", Sheldon said.

" I kind of do too but my favorite band is The Black Eyed Peas.", Meghann said.

" Interesting. Leonard likes that band too, although his singing is obnoxious! He once sang I Got A Feeling in his car and it almost made my ears bleed.", Sheldon said.

" What the fracking fudge?! That's hilarious! He was really that bad?!", Meghann laughed.

" Yes, he was terrible! So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your favorite Black Eyed Peas song?", Sheldon asked.

" My favorite song is Boom Boom Pow. It's also my best friend's favorite. Leo likes The Black Eyed Peas too.", Meghann said.

" I don't think I've heard that one.", Sheldon said.

" Oh, well here I'll play for you. I have it on my ipod.", Meghann said as she scrolled through her playlist to find the song she was looking for. Once she found it she clicked on it and it began to play.

" Well, it's not really my taste but I think I can live with it.", Sheldon said.

" That's fine with me. Just thought I'd throw it out there.", Meghann said.

" Thank you for understanding.", Sheldon said.

" You're welcome.", Meghann said.

" Does Twister know about this song?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes and he freaking hates it! It's got to be the number 1 song he hates! He goes insane whenever he hears Leo and I singing it!", Meghann laughed.

" You two love to annoy him with that song?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes because it's freaking hilarious! Everytime he hears us singing it at the top of our lungs, he yells at us telling us to shut up or he's gonna destroy the song!", Meghann laughed.

" Destroy the song, what does he think he's going to do?! Hack the recording studio that produced it or set it on fire?!", Sheldon asked.

" That's what I've been saying! He's such an idiot! You can't really destroy a whole song when it's already been recorded by a professional recording studio! That makes no sense!", Meghann laughed. Then she screamed and fell on her back when she stepped on something and lost her footing.

" Ow! That hurt!", Meghann screamed in pain as she sat up on the floor.

" Oh dear Lord! Meghann are you alright?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yeah I'm fine Dr. Cooper, I just slipped and fell on the tv remote.", Meghann said as she stood back up.

" Are you sure that you didn't hurt your back or anything?! That sounded like you hit your back pretty hard!", Sheldon asked as he looked at his new roommate.

" Yes I'm fine.", Meghann said.

" Alright, but, I think as a precaution you should probably sit down.", Sheldon said as he turned back to his board.

" Where would I sit?", Meghann asked.

" Your bed. It has proper lumbar support.", Sheldon said.

" Oh, ok. Thanks for the advice.", Meghann said as she sat down on her bed.

" My pleasure.", Sheldon said.

" What are you two doing in here?! I thought I heard something banging up here?!", Brian intoxicatedly asked as he suddenly threw open the bedroom door.

" That was me Brian! I slipped and fell on the tv remote! Where have you been?! I was starting to get worried!", Meghann shot back at her brother.

" I was with Connor and a few of my other friends Meghann!", Brian intoxicatedly shot back.

" See, what did I tell you?", Sheldon said to Meghann.

" You said you were running errands!", Meghann interjected as she rolled her eyes.

" Yes and I did, but, before coming home I decided to go out with my friends for a bit!", Brian intoxicatedly said.

" Have you been drinking?! I smell alcohol on your breath!", Meghann asked.

" Yes, a little bit!", Brian intoxicatedly said.

" Did you drive yourself home or did you take an Uber?!", Meghann asked.

" I drove myself! Why do you ask?!", Brian intoxicatedly said.

" Brian that's very dumb! You know you can get a DUI for that!", Meghann hissed.

" Yeah but I'm not even that drunk Meghann!", Brian intoxicatedly said.

" It doesn't matter, you can't drink and drive period! You could kill somebody!", Meghann said.

" I agree with that statement. Drinking and driving is against the law.", Sheldon said.

" Whatever, I'm going to go get ready for work! And have you even been monitoring your radar watch for storm chasing Meghann?!", Brian intoxicatedly asked.

" Yeah I've been watching it all day and nothing's happening so far!", Meghann shot back as she flashed her radar watch that was on her wrist at her brother.

" How would you know that?!", Brian intoxicatedly asked.

" Because if anything popped up it would beep at me and flash some lights! It's been silent pretty much all day so far which means nothing's going on right now!", Meghann shot back.

" Alright well I got to go! Pay attention, be alert, and be careful!", Brian intoxicatedly said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

" Thanks! You're the one to talk Mr. DUI!", Meghann called out.

" Frack you Meghann!"

" Ignore that comment. He's just trying to mess with you.", Sheldon said.

" Point taken. You know, I'm glad we met. I think this could work out really well.", Meghann said with a smile.

" Me too. I feel the same way.", Sheldon said as a soft smile spread across his face.

To be continued… Please let me know what you think will happen next in the comments. And also please don't think I ruined the story by mentioning Meghann's best friend. This part was completely made up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Meghann and Sheldon continued to talk while Sheldon worked and despite the fact that they were getting acquainted with each other, little did Meghann know that she was about to see just how weird her new roommate actually was.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!

" Good Lord! What is that infernal racket?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he turned around. Meghann looked at her watch and saw that it was beeping at her and flashing two lights.

" Oh yeah, here we go! Finally! After hearing nothing all day I finally get something!", Meghann exclaimed as she suddenly jumped up to her feet on her bed and started dancing around.

" Oh what fresh hell is this?! What are you doing Meghann?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he looked at her.

" Dancing around on my bed because I just got a notification on my watch about a super cell thunderstorm forming 10 miles north of here that looks it has the potential to produce a tornado! I'm going to work! I'm going to work!", Meghann exclaimed as she continued dancing.

" Stop doing that Meghann, that's extremely dangerous! Get down this instant or you're going to receive a strike!", Sheldon scolded.

" A strike?! What the hell are you talking about?!", Meghann interjected as she suddenly stopped dancing and just stood there on her bed staring at her roommate.

" Isn't it obvious? You do something to annoy me and you shall receive a strike for it. Three strikes and you're out.", Sheldon said.

" Out?! As in you're kicking me out of the room?!", Meghann interjected.

" Well, when you put it that way, yes.", Sheldon said.

" This is my house and my bedroom Dr. Cooper! You can't just kick me out! I'm the one who let you stay here!", Meghann interjected as she rolled her eyes at him.

" Correction, you did! And I have your signature on a Roommate Agreement that states for future reference that this is now my house too as well as this room that I now share with you, so, I believe that I can do that! Now, I suggest that you get off your bed before I'm subjected to do so!", Sheldon said as he crossed his arms in front of him narrowing his eyes at her.

" Fine, I'll get down. I got to go anyway.", Meghann said as she jumped off her bed and grabbed her equipment out from underneath it. She headed to the door, threw it open and asked, " You coming or what?"

" I'm working right now! I have no desire to get into a car with someone that I just met yesterday!", Sheldon said.

" Oh come on, it'll be fun! Just take a short break and join me! I really want to show off what I do!", Meghann pleaded.

" I don't know what your driving performance is like! For all I know, you could be very inexperienced and I for one do not wish to end up dead! My contributions to science are much more valuable than participating in these ridiculously dangerous pending nuptials!", Sheldon said.

" Oh come on Dr. Cooper, I'm a very good driver! I don't have any points on my license or anything!", Meghann pleaded.

" I highly doubt that Meghann. You're just a teenager.", Sheldon said.

" Oh come on, please?!", Meghann pleaded.

" I said no!", Sheldon shot back at her.

" Fine then, I guess I shall just go by myself as I've always done for the past 3 years!", Meghann stated as she began to take her leave but stopped when Sheldon exclaimed, " Now wait a minute, hold on!"

" What?!", Meghann asked as she stared at him.

" You've been storm chasing by yourself for 3 years?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yeah, I've been doing it since I was 15. I work with this weather monitoring center called Storm Chasers.", Meghann said.

" That is certifiably dangerous! You could really end up hurt or dead!", Sheldon scolded.

" I know that but that's what I do! It's my job just like what you're doing right now is your job! I got to go!", Meghann interjected as she tried to leave again but Sheldon scolded, " Oh no you're not! Not without me going with you!"

" You're coming?!", Meghann shockingly asked.

" Yes, but, it's only because I do not wish work and worry about you at the same time.", Sheldon said with a defeated sigh.

" Alright then, let's go.", Meghann said as she began walking toward the stairs. As Sheldon followed her, he thought, ' I know I'm very much going to regret this!'

' What the hell is wrong with this man?! He's acting like a freaking nutcase! You know what, I'm not even going to question it! I have a job to do!', Meghann thought as her and Sheldon made their way down the stairs and out the front door to Meghann's car that was sitting in the driveway. It was a urethane blue VW Beetle with slightly tinted windows. As Meghann got into the driver's side of her car, sticking her keys in the ignition before placing her equipment in the backseat Sheldon just stood there outside the open passenger side door, staring at her with a look of skepticism on his face.

" What are you standing there for Dr. Cooper? Get in.", Meghann said as she looked at him.

" I'm afraid to Meghann!", Sheldon frightenly exclaimed as he continued to stand there like an idiot.

" Oh just get in my car!", Meghann hissed.

" Alright alright, there's no need to bark at me!", Sheldon frightenly exclaimed as he slowly got into the car next to Meghann and strapped himself in with the seatbelt. His hands were shaking as Meghann was performing her safety checks before reaching for the key. When she turned the key to start the car, Sheldon shrieked, " Oh god!" as he pressed his hand into his chest. His anxiety began to rise as Meghann just stared at him.

" Would you relax?! We haven't moved yet!", Meghann said as she lifted her left leg up, laying it across her right thigh, placing her right foot on the brake before placing her right hand on the gear shifter stick.

" Relax?! How could I relax?! This is completely nervewracking! Oh god we're moving!", Sheldon frightenly exclaimed, rapidly breathing as Meghann shifted the car in reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway.

" Calm the hell down Dr. Cooper! What is wrong with you?! You're acting very weird!", Meghann interjected as she shifted the car into drive.

" Are you insane?! Are you out of your mind?! Are you… dear Lord what are you doing?!", Sheldon shrieked as he suddenly noticed that Meghann's left leg was crossed over her right thigh.

" What are you talking about?!", Meghann asked in confusion.

" Why is your left leg up like that?!", Sheldon scolded.

" Because this is how I drive. This position is comfortable for me.", Meghann said.

" I'm sorry but that's another thing that I must tell you is certifiably dangerous Meghann! You could shatter the bones in your leg and lose it as the result of a collision!", Sheldon scolded.

" Really Dr. Cooper, you're already going to criticize the way I drive?! You haven't even been in my car for more than 2 minutes!", Meghann said as she rolled her eyes.

" Well I'm sorry but I do not wish to continue this road trip if you're going to drive like that!", Sheldon scolded.

" Well tough rocks! We're already in route so you'll just have to deal with it! Now just lean back into the seat and relax!", Meghann hissed at him. Sheldon wanted to keep protesting but decided to just shut his mouth and not say anything else. As he reluctantly leaned back in the seat, Meghann's cell phone began to ring.

" Boom boom boom! Gotta get that! Boom boom boom! Gotta get that!"

" What do you want Leo?!", Meghann interjected as she answered the phone.

" Dude where are you going? I saw you pull out of your driveway.", Leo asked.

" What do you mean where am I going?! I'm going to do my job! There's a super cell thunderstorm developing 10 miles north of here and I got to go catch it! Dude you need to get off the phone right now because I can't be talking to you while I'm working!", Meghann interjected.

" Why Meghann?", Leo asked.

" You already know why Leo! Felix will yell at me if he finds out that I'm talking to you when I'm supposed to be working! Now get off the phone before you get me fired please!", Meghann interjected.

" Alright! Bye dude!", Leo said as he hung up.

" Excuse me, but, talking on a phone while driving is also dangerous!", Sheldon scolded.

" I thought I told you to relax! You really seem on edge right now! What is wrong with you?!", Meghann interjected.

" I told you that I don't feel comfortable with you driving like this! Please take me home!", Sheldon scolded.

" Ok you know what, take this Dr. Cooper! It's an anti-anxiety pill! It will calm you down!", Meghann scolded as she shoved a small white pill into his hand. She shoved a bottle of water into his other hand too.

" And why would I take this Meghann?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Because you seem to be having an anxiety attack right now and it's starting to drive me nuts! I can't have this going on while I'm working, it's very distracting! So please just take the pill and shut up!", Meghann scolded as she gave him a death glare. Sheldon just stared at the pill in his hand and back at Meghann before he reluctantly shoved the pill into his mouth and swallowed it. A few minutes later after he swallowed the pill, the drug kicked in and he felt his body begin to relax itself.

" Better?", Meghann asked.

" Yes, thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Good. The seat reclines back if you want to get a little more rest. It's gonna be a little while before we reach our destination.", Meghann said. Sheldon nodded his head as he reclined the seat back. He folded his hands into his lap as he closed his eyes. Meghann decided to take this moment of silence to stick one earbud in one ear and listen to music on her iPod while driving. She turned the music down to an appropriate level as she watched the sky. As Meghann continued driving, monitoring the sky, she suddenly noticed a suspicious vehicle following her in her rear view mirror. It was a maroon-colored pick up truck with dark tinted windows and wood paneling along the bottom sides of it.

' What the hell is this guy doing tailgating me?! Oh god, please don't tell me that this is becoming one of those ridiculous Mcjuggernuggets moments! Seriously, this is not Psycho Dad tailgating Jesse!', Meghann thought in her head about the said YouTube channel as she sped up a little, hoping to lose the tailgater off her trail but to no avail. The suspicious truck continued to ride her back bumper making Meghann become a little frightened. This guy was trying to ram the back of her car, leading Meghann to suspect what she thought was going on.

' Oh fracking hell, someone is trying to bump and rob me! What do I do?! I need to call someone but how do I do that without freaking the hell out of Dr. Cooper?!', Meghann frightenly thought as she desperately tried to get away from the potential robbers. She pressed a button on her watch and whispered, " Felix, you there?"

" Meghann what are you doing?! Are you in your car right now chasing after that super cell?!", Felix answered.

" Yes and there's some freaking idiot tailgating me right now! I think this guy is trying to bump and rob me! He keeps trying to ram the back of my car!", Meghann frightenly whispered into her watch.

" Why are you whispering?", Felix asked.

" Because my new roommate is sitting right next to me asleep and I don't want to freak him out!", Meghann frightenly whispered.

" Why is there an unauthorized person in the car with you? You know that's not allowed.", Felix said in somewhat of an unhappy voice.

" I'm sorry that I forgot that and he didn't want to at first but after I told him that I've been doing this by myself since I was 15, he insisted on coming with me! Look, could you maybe just let this slide just this once and please contact my cousin to asess the situation?! I'm really freaking out right now!", Meghann frightenly whispered. Meghann and Felix continued talking back and forth on the watch which inadvertantly woke up Sheldon.

" What's going on here?", Sheldon asked as he sat up.

" Hold on Felix! It's nothing Dr. Cooper, just go back to sleep.", Meghann said into her watch before pressing the hold button and turning her head toward Sheldon. She then went back to talking to her boss on her watch but Sheldon asked, " No really, why is your cousin coming out here?! What is going on?!"

" One more second Felix! Ok, I don't want to scare you, but, I think someone's trying to bump and rob us.", Meghann said to her boss before turning toward Sheldon again.

" What?!", Sheldon shrieked as he turned his head around to see the maroon-colored pick up trying to ram into Meghann's car.

" Oh Lord! You need to get away from this miscreants immediately Meghann!", Sheldon shrieked as his anxiety began to rise again.

" I know that and that's what I'm trying to do Dr. Cooper, now calm down! I at first thought that this was becoming one of those ridiculous Mcjuggernuggets moments, but, now it looks like a bump and rob moment!", Meghann screamed at him as she continued to speed up.

" Now wait a minute, hold on! What the hell is Mcjuggernuggets?!", Sheldon interjected as he stared at his roommate.

" It's a YouTube channel that my best friend and I watch together every once in a while. They put out a bunch of content about their family and it's actually pretty funny. I think our favorite series out of it is the Psycho series because it's absolutely hilarious! They go off at each other on the series and destroy things!", Meghann said as she busted out into laughter.

" That is just obnoxious! In what way is that funny?! That sounds very disrespectful!", Sheldon scolded.

" I don't know but it is! The videos are real but the content is fake! They're just actors!", Meghann laughed.

" Well that is still obnoxious and I do not appreciate it! Please refrain from talking about that Meghann!", Sheldon scolded.

" Fair enough Dr. Cooper. Go the hell away you freaking creeps, leave me alone! I'm fracking working here!", Meghann said to Sheldon before shouting out her window. The second she did that, the truck behind her rammed into her causing the car to jerk forward a bit. Meghann screamed a little while Sheldon shrieked, " Oh god! Get away from these criminals now! I do not wish to be so violently violated like this or by any other means! I'm a world-renowned physicist!"

" That's what I'm trying to do! And oh crap, I forgot that I still had my boss on hold! Felix you there?!", Meghann screamed before screaming into her watch.

" Yes Meghann! What's going on?!", Felix shouted at her as he continued doing multiple things at once.

" I just told you! Did you call my cousin yet?!", Meghann screamed.

" Yes I did and she's on her way.", Felix said.

" Thank you!", Meghann screamed.

" Stop screaming Meghann! We're in a car!", Sheldon scolded her.

" You're the one to talk Dr. Cooper! You're doing the same thing I'm doing and FYI, this is my car! Oh god, where the hell are you Lindsay?!", Meghann screamed before she screamed out the window. Moments later after doing that, Meghann and Sheldon heard the sound of an approaching police car siren from behind the truck tailgating her car.

" There she is now! Thank God!", Meghann interjected as she pulled her car over to the side of the road. After the tailgator and his accomplice were taken into custody, Lindsay walked over to Meghann's car and asked, "Are you two ok?"

" Yeah we're fine Lindsay.", Meghann said as she let out a sigh of relief.

" I'm not! That was completely traumatizing! Take me home this instant Meghann!", Sheldon demanded.

" Oh would you cool it Dr. Cooper?! We're almost to the spot we need to be at!", Meghann shot back at him.

" Don't tell me to cool it! I'm about ready to have a panic attack here! I'm really starting to regret this decision to come with you!", Sheldon interjected as his anxiety began to rise.

" Well you said that you didn't want to worry about me! Now who's fault is that?!", Meghann shot back.

" Oh what fresh hell is this?!", Sheldon shot back at her.

" Ok, well, I'm going to leave you two to work this out yourselves while I just take these two lowlife idiots to jail. Good luck with catching that storm Meghann. Bye.", Lindsay said before she walked back to her car.

" Bye Lindsay!", Meghann called out before she pulled away from the curb and continued driving.

" You know, you really don't have to be so crazy! This whole situation and the way I drive is really not that big of a deal! Like I said I have a very clean driving record!", Meghann said.

" I'm not crazy my mother had me tested and no, it is a big deal! I told you that my contributions to science are much more valuable than whatever this obnoxious thing is you dragged me into!", Sheldon interjected.

" Ok well you know what, forget I said anything! It's obvious that whatever I said to you was completely stupid to you!", Meghann hissed.

" I can't forget anything, I have an eidetic memory! I've never forgotten a single thing in my life! So that is impossible!", Sheldon said.

" Are you getting pleasure out of starting to push my buttons Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann asked as she rolled her eyes at him.

" And are you getting pleasure out of trying to annoy me Meghann?!", Sheldon asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

" Ok you know what, let's just not say anything to each other for a while.", Meghann said.

" Agreed.", Sheldon said. Silence fell among them for at least a few minutes before Meghann interjected, " Wait a second, where the hell is this storm?! I don't see it! Oh don't tell me I missed it!"

" Well considering the fact that the sun is now coming out and there's no clouds in the sky, I would conclude that you did miss it.", Sheldon said.

" Crap! D*mn it!", Meghann hissed as she angrily slammed her fist on the steering wheel.

" I don't find your use of profanity to be helpful at this moment Meghann.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah well I'm frustrated right now Dr. Cooper so can you please just not talk?! I can't believe we drove 10 freaking miles for nothing and now we have to drive all the way back home! Son of a bitch!", Meghann hissed as she angrily turned her car around.

" Good Lord! What are you doing Meghann?! Are you trying to get us into an accident?! Slow down!", Sheldon scolded as he saw how fast Meghann was going.

" Would you shut up right now?! Do you want me to knock you out with another pill?!", Meghann interjected.

" I would prefer that you don't. When I first moved out I promised my mother that I wouldn't start doing drugs.", Sheldon said.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean? It's just a little tiny pill.", Meghann asked as she rolled her eyes.

" Yes but it's still a drug and as I already said I promised my mother that I wouldn't be doing drugs.", Sheldon said.

" Dr. Cooper!", Meghann hissed in annoyance.

" Would you quit saying my name like that! You sound upset!", Sheldon scolded.

" I am upset!", Meghann hissed.

" Why?", Sheldon asked.

" Because some freaking idiot tailgated us and on top of that I ended up missing that super cell thunderstorm because of it!", Meghann hissed.

" Well I understand that's frustrating but there's no reason to be upset about it.", Sheldon said.

" Um hello, yes there is! That was a huge distraction! My boss is literally going to have my head for this!", Meghann hissed.

" I believe that statement is very irrelevant and inaccurate as in one can not have another person's head. Unless you're implying that your boss is going to decapitate your head off. It would be a gruesome horrible death.", Sheldon said.

" That doesn't even make sense Dr. Cooper! What I meant is he's going to be really mad at me! I can't leave him with no results so hopefully before we get home something else will pop up and I can save myself from unnecessary scolding!", Meghann hissed.

" Well I'm still scolding you because you're still driving recklessly Meghann! I told you that driving with one leg crossed like that is very dangerous and I find it to be very troubling!", Sheldon scolded.

" You know what, I'm just going to ignore that comment because I don't feel like getting into another argument with you. I'm frustrated and stressed out right now. So I think it would be best if you just shut your mouth right now.", Meghann said.

" Understood.", Sheldon said. Then he asked, "Do you hate me now?"

" No of course not, you're my roommate. It's just the way you're acting right now is not helping the situation. But, I guess I'm just going to have to live with it. The last thing I would want to do is do what your friends did to you. No one deserves to be left without a friend.", Meghann said as she glanced over at him before turning her head back to the road.

" Well, in a way I suppose you're right.", Sheldon said with a sigh.

" Thank you.", Meghann said as began to ease up on the accelerator a little bit. Once again, silence fell among them for little while until the sound of what Sheldon described as ' infernal racket' started up again.

" Yes! Another super cell popped up! I'm saved!", Meghann exclaimed as she followed the radar on her watch.

" Excuse me but if you don't mind Meghann, could you please keep your celebrations to a minimum? I have a splitting headache going on as we speak.", Sheldon said as he started massaging his temples.

" Oh, yeah sure. Sorry Dr. Cooper. I'm just really relieved that I have the chance to make up for that missed cell back there.", Meghann said.

" Well I understand that you're happy about it but there's no reason to scream about it when I'm sitting next to you. I have very sensitive hearing.", Sheldon said.

" Well thank you for telling me that. I'll try to be mindful of that next time.", Meghann said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Alright, let's try this again. Hopefully I won't get distracted this time now that my cousin just took those two idiots to jail.", Meghann said as she watched the road and the sky. As she continued talking Sheldon tuned out and thought, 'Oh dear Lord. This is going to be a long night.'

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in Pasadena, the others continued pressuring Leonard to get in contact with Sheldon to find out where he's at.

" For God sakes! You got to be kidding me!", Leonard hissed as he snapped his phone shut.

" What is it Leonard?", Howard asked.

" The crazy ba***rd blocked us! Now we'll never find out where he is!", Leonard hissed.

" Check his Facebook dude! Maybe he posted something!", Raj chimed in.

" Yes of course Raj! Why didn't I think of that?!", Leonard exclaimed as he went to his desk and opened his laptop. But, when he tried to go to Sheldon's Facebook profile he discovered that he was blocked from there too.

" Godd*mn it! He blocked us out of his profile too! This is all my fault!", Leonard hissed as he slammed his fist on the desk.

" Leonard it's not entirely your fault. We're all to blame for Sheldon leaving Pasadena.", Stuart said.

" Well, that's it. I'm officially declaring him to be legally dead.", Leonard said as he rose from his desk and threw his hands up.

" You don't know that Leonard! He could still be alive out there!", Penny choked out as she gasped at what her boyfriend said.

" Yeah but where is the question Penny! Sheldon could be anywhere in the nation worldwide by now! He obviously doesn't want to talk to us anymore so who's to say that we just declare him legally dead and that he's out of our life!", Leonard shot back at her.

" Look Leonard, we all care about Sheldon, but, we can't just forget that he was ever in our life in the first place! What the hell kind of friends would we be if we did that?!", Penny screamed as tears started streaming from her face.

" Oh thank the Lord!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed as she entered the room and let out a sigh of relief.

" What is it Mrs. Cooper?!", Bernadette asked.

" I just got off the phone with my mother and she told me that she had just now spoken to Sheldon on the phone!", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Really?! Well where is he?! Is he ok?!", the gang exclaimed.

" Everybody calm down, he said he's fine. He didn't say where he was but he said that he's staying with a nice young woman and her family. He also said not to worry about him.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" What?! Sheldon's with a girl?!", Howard exclaimed.

" I'm gonna kill him! Who's this girl he's with?!", Amy angrily shrieked.

" Lord only knows Amy. He didn't say that either.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Oh yeah well I'm gonna find out who this little bi**h is who stole my man!", Amy angrily screamed as she turned toward the door, threw it open, and stormed across the hallway.

" You and Sheldon broke up Ames!", Penny pointed out.

" I know that Penny but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him move on that easy! This is the most hurtful, selfish thing he could have ever done to me! I'm going to find out who this girl is with Sheldon and I'm going to let her know that she better keep her distance or there will be problems!", Amy angrily screamed as she slammed the door shut.

" You guys, I'm worried about Amy.", Penny said.

" Yeah me too.", Bernadette said.

" Why? Amy's just a little jealous. She'll get over it.", Stuart said.

" Come on Stuart, really?! Sheldon and another girl together?! That doesn't even make sense!", Howard said.

" I agree. Sheldon has no deal remember?", Leonard said.

" Ok, I'm going to let you talk about this amongst yourselves. I need to go call Missy and Georgie.", Mrs. Cooper said as she left the room.

" You guys are missing the point here! What if Amy does something very rash and makes the situation even worse?! She could end up really hurting an innocent, young girl!", Penny interjected.

" Penny's got a good point you guys. It would just make us all look like jerks if we let Amy do that.", Raj said.

" Raj, we're already jerks for pushing Sheldon away in the first place! He was our friend and we took that friendship with him for granted! Sure he's very annoying but we shouldn't have treated him like that! Doing what we did to him is unforgivable!", Howard said.

" I hate to admit it but you're right Wolowitz! We're the worst group of friends ever!", Leonard said as he let out a sad sigh.

" Come on Penny, let's go talk to Amy.", Bernadette said.

" Ok.", Penny said as the two women walked out of 4A and across the hall to 4B.

7 miles outside of New York City, Sheldon was still sitting in the passenger seat of Meghann's car, watching a rerun episode of Professor Proton on his phone while Meghann was braving the elements outside trying to set up her storm chasing equipment. As he glanced up for a second out at her, he thought, ' Good Lord, that girl is nuts! This is extremely dangerous and she should not be doing this!' He looked back down at his phone when Meghann sprinted back to the car, opened the door and got back in. As she put her seatbelt back on and threw down the hood on her dark blue rain jacket she was wearing she huffed, " Oh wow! The rain is coming down in buckets out there! I'm completely soaked!"

" And who's fault is that?", Sheldon asked as he continued staring at his phone.

" I guess my fault since I'm the one who does this stuff.", Meghann said.

" Exactly.", Sheldon said.

" What are you doing Dr. Cooper?", Meghann asked as she looked over at Sheldon who still had his head down in his phone.

" I'm watching a rerun episode of Professor Proton.", Sheldon said.

" Isn't that a children's science show?", Meghann asked.

" That is correct, thank you for pointing that out.", Sheldon said.

" You like watching that show?", Meghann asked as she began driving her car around to get to a safe distance.

" Yes, it was a part of my childhood and it is what inspired me to pursue science.", Sheldon said. Then he asked, " So, what inspired you to do this ridiculous notion Meghann?"

" I honestly don't know. It was one of those spur of the moment deally type things that I really can't explain. There's just something about it that feels exhilarating.", Meghann said.

" Interesting, but, have you ever considered choosing a career that doesn't involve dangerous stunts like this? Seriously, you really shouldn't be doing this Meghann. You can end up seriously hurt or dead.", Sheldon said.

" I know but I just don't know what else I could do Dr. Cooper. Like I said, I've been doing this for 3 years and it just sort of molded into my life so to speak.", Meghann said.

" Well, you really should consider it anyway. Personally, I feel that storm chasing should be against the law. Many people don't know what it is that they're doing half of the time, especially because severe weather is very unpredictable. No one can really predict what it will do.", Sheldon said.

" That's true. 50% of the time meteorologists get their predictions wrong too.", Meghann said.

" You would be correct on that assumption. Meteorology is never 100% accurate. You know what they say, there's always a scientific flaw in everything around us.", Sheldon said as he put his phone away.

" You know, for someone who seems so quirky and weird you really seem to have a brilliant mind Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.

" Of course I do Meghann. I told you that I have a genius IQ of 187.", Sheldon said.

" That's impressive.", Meghann said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Holy macrole! I got to back up! We're way too close!", Meghann interjected as she suddenly looked up and saw an EF-3 tornado barreling toward her car. She started the engine, shifted the car in reverse and slammed on the accelerator. Meghann was happy to notice data coming in on her watch but also scared that the tornado was going to shred her car to pieces if she didn't get away fast enough.

" Good Lord! What are you doing Meghann?! You're going too fast!", Sheldon interjected at her.

" I'm trying to get us away from this vortex before it kills us Dr. Cooper! What do you think I'm doing?!", Meghann interjected back.

" See this is exactly what I meant when I said that storm chasing should be against the law! You don't know what it is you're doing!", Sheldon scolded.

" I know that! You don't need to keep pointing it out! I'm not that dumb!", Meghann hissed under her breath.

" I never said you were! Although, your lack of attention span would say otherwise!", Sheldon shot back.

" Dr. Cooper, this is not the time for that nonsense! This is a serious life or death situation! No wonder why Felix said that me having you in my car wasn't allowed!", Meghann interjected.

" Your boss's name is Felix?", Sheldon asked in confusion.

" Yes, he operates the entire center. His full name is Dr. Felix Sylvestor Fujita.", Meghann said.

" Is that suppose to coincide with the Enhanced Fujita scale?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes it does.", Meghann said.

" Why don't you just call him Dr. Fujita? That's his proper title anyway.", Sheldon said.

" I know that but he's gotten so used to me calling him by his first name since he hired me that he's just been allowing me to call him that. I've been calling him that since I first joined the Storm Chasers center.", Meghann said.

" Well you really should consider calling him by his proper title. You do that with me.", Sheldon said.

" That's because I just met you yesterday and I figured that you probably wouldn't like it if I called you by your first name. So, my only option was to call you Dr. Cooper since that's what you said your name is.", Meghann said.

" And I appreciate that for two reasons: one, because it's my proper title and two, because you're a teenager. Does that make sense?", Sheldon asked.

" It does. Thanks for the insight.", Meghann said.

" My pleasure.", Sheldon said. As Meghann continued racing her car to get away from the tornado, her car suddenly got stuck in the mud.

" Aw crap! My car got stuck! We're going to have to get out and push it now!", Meghann interjected as she shifted the car into neutral gear and unbuckled her seatbelt.

" Are you out of your mind?! I most certainly am not going out there! I do not wish to expose myself to Mother Nature's elements!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at his roommate.

" Well you don't have a choice! I'm not strong enough to push my car myself! If we don't free my car right now the tornado will smash into it and we'll be torn to shreds!", Meghann interjected as she threw open the door.

" I'm afraid of the rain Meghann!", Sheldon interjected back.

" Well you're going to have to face that fear Dr. Cooper because that tornado is coming up on us pretty fast! So get out and help me push my car now!", Meghann hissed as she jumped out of the car and ran around to the back.

" Oh dear! This is not what I expected at all!", Sheldon interjected to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slipped on some bio-hazard booties over his shoes before slowly opening the door. He held his breath in fear as he slowly got out of the car.

" Come on what are you doing?! We need to get my car out of here before we end up dead!", Meghann screamed at her roommate as she stood at the backside of the car with her hands on the door of the trunk.

" Would you quit hollering at me! I'm coming!", Sheldon scolded as he slowly approached the backside of the car. His clothes as well as his windbreaker jacket began to get soaked by the rain causing his entire body to shake in fear as he placed his hands on the trunk of the car.

" Ok get ready to push in 3, 2, 1!", Meghann interjected as the two of them pressed their bodies against the car. Little by little the VW Beetle inched its way out of the mud just as the EF-3 tornado was barreling toward them.

" Ok that should be good enough! Get back in the car now!", Meghann screamed as she ran back to the driver's side and jumped back in.

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon screamed as he got back in the car and slipped the booties off his feet before strapping himself back in. Meghann strapped her seatbelt back on before shifting the gears again and slammed on the accelerator. She gunned her car out of the way of the tornado's path making it narrowly miss it by a few inches.

" That was a close one!", Meghann said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

" Please do not do that again Meghann! That was extremely dangerous and obnoxious!", Sheldon scolded her.

" Yeah, you're telling me Dr. Cooper! For a second there I thought we were going to die!", Meghann said.

" Please slow down now. I think we're at a safe enough distance.", Sheldon said.

" Ok. Let's just go home.", Meghann said as she let up on the accelerator a little. When they got home and walked into the house they began to hear noises coming from the kitchen. Meghann's parents and her brother were still not home yet so upon hearing this, Sheldon became a little concerned.

" Oh good Lord, who is that in the kitchen?!", Sheldon asked as he walked toward the kitchen. Meghann followed him. Sheldon then let out a startled scream causing the other individual to scream as well. Meghann saw who it was and interjected, " You guys calm down!"

" What is your best friend doing here Meghann?!", Sheldon scolded as he pointed at Leo who was raiding the refridgerator.

" I have no idea Dr. Cooper. Apparently he's disregarding what I told him earlier today.", Meghann said as she rolled her eyes. Then she turned to her best friend and interjected, " Leo Michael Lemonselly, what did I just tell you about coming in here unannounced?!"

" I've been doing it for years Meghann! Why start this now?!", Leo shot back.

" Because I just told you! My new roommate here doesn't like it when people come in and out as they please!", Meghann scolded as she pointed at Sheldon.

" Well sorry. I'll try to remember that next time.", Leo said as he let out sad sigh.

" Oh you're gonna because I'm going to enforce it! From this moment on you're going to call ahead of time before you come over! Got it?!", Meghann scolded.

" Ok I get it I get it! Sorry I freaked you out Dr. Cooper.", Leo said.

" Thank you for the apology Leo, I accept it. Now please don't disregard the new enforcements or you will receive a strike.", Sheldon said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

" Are you freaking kidding me?! This is ridiculous! You're threatening to give me a strike just for coming into my best friend's house?!", Leo said as he laughed.

" It most certainly is not Leo! I've suffered enough of that from when I lived with my former roommate and one of my former friends did that to me! From what I heard from Meghann about this, you're well on your way to be acting just like her!", Sheldon scolded.

" What?!", Leo asked in confusion.

" He's talking about his former friend Penny. She used to do that to him and his former roommate when they lived across the hall from her.", Meghann said.

" Oh, well, I'll try not to act like that anymore.", Leo said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Woah, what happened to you guys?! You look like you got soaked in a lake or something!", Leo exclaimed as he noticed how soaking wet Meghann and Sheldon were.

" That's because we did get soaked Leo. My car got stuck in the mud when I was chasing an EF-3 tornado so we had to get out in the pouring rain and push it.", Meghann said.

" Man, that sucks! Oh and by the way, Journey called.", Leo said as he grabbed a Pepsi can out of the fridge.

" Oh really? What did he say?", Meghann asked.

" Nothing really, he just wanted to know if you were around to talk but I told him that you were out and that I would let you know that he called.", Leo said.

" Oh, well, thanks for letting me know Leo. I'll probably get back to him tomorrow because it's getting late.", Meghann said.

" That's correct. It's almost 9 o'clock in the evening.", Sheldon said as he looked at his watch.

" Oh man, I got to get home before my mom and dad start screaming at me.", Leo said as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

" Um, Leo?! Did you just open a can of Pepsi and leave it sitting on my counter?!", Meghann asked as she pointed at the opened Pepsi can that was sitting on the counter.

" Oh, silly me I did! Thanks for the reminder Meghann!", Leo laughed as he picked up the Pepsi can and took a sip of it.

" Anytime Leo. Good night.", Meghann said.

" Good night Meghann. Good night Dr. Cooper.", Leo said as he took the Pepsi can and walked out of the house.

" Your best friend is very strange Meghann.", Sheldon said.

" I know but I'm used to it Dr. Cooper. Let's get dried off and go to bed.", Meghann said.

" Alright.", Sheldon said. The two headed upstairs to dry off and went to bed.

The next morning that same ringtone alarm played from Meghann's phone which woke them up.

" Good morning.", Meghann nasally said as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" Good morning.", Sheldon nasally said but as he sat up he let out a sneeze. He then nasally exclaimed, " Oh dear god!"

" What?", Meghann nasally asked.

" I think I have a cold!", Sheldon nasally exclaimed as he sneezed again. Meghann sneezed as well and nasally said, "Oh god I think I have one too!"

" Oh the agony! We're going to die Meghann!", Sheldon nasally exclaimed.

" We're not going to die Dr. Cooper, it's just the common cold.", Meghann nasally said as she sneezed again.

" Would you mind covering your mouth when you sneeze?! I don't want you infecting this entire room with germs and other contagious pathogens!", Sheldon nasally exclaimed as he sneezed again.

" Your germs are infecting everything in here too, not just me.", Meghann nasally said as she let out another sneeze.

" Oh god, we need to get out of this room!", Sheldon nasally said as he slowly got out of his bed. He sneezed again into his arm.

" Let's go downstairs.", Meghann nasally said as she got up too and sneezed again into her arm as the two of them walked out of the room. When they walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Mrs. Brissette was making breakfast and Mr. Brissette was at the table again.

" Good morning Meghann and Dr. Cooper.", Mr. Brissette said as he looked up from his crossword puzzle.

" Good morning.", Meghann and Sheldon nasally said.

" Meghann are you two alright? You both sound nasally this morning.", Mrs. Brissette asked as she looked at her daughter and her daughter's roommate.

" Yeah we're fine mom. I think we just have a cold.", Meghann nasally said.

" Which will most likely kill us!", Sheldon nasally exclaimed.

" Oh shut up!", Meghann nasally exclaimed as she sneezed and coughed causing Sheldon to do the same thing.

" Ok you sickies, go back to bed.", Mrs. Brissette commanded.

" Mom we're fine!", Meghann nasally said as she protested.

" No you're not Meghann. You two are sick and you need to go back to bed.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" No really, we're fine! It's not a big deal!", Meghann nasally said.

" Meghann listen to your mother and both of you go back to bed! You two need to rest!", Mr. Brissette commanded.

" But dad…!", Meghann nasally said.

" I don't want to hear it! Both of you back to bed now!", Mr. Brissette commanded.

" Ok, fine. Come on Dr. Cooper, let's go back to bed.", Meghann nasally said letting out a defeated sigh as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

" Alright, if you insist.", Sheldon nasally said as he followed her. As they made their way back to the stairs sneezing and coughing Mrs. Brissette called out, " I'll be up in a few minutes with cold medicine, essential oils, and boxes of tissues."

" Woah, what's up with you guys?!", Brian asked as Meghann and Sheldon walked past him.

" We're sick Brian. We both have a cold. Mom just told us to go back to bed.", Meghann nasally said as she sneezed again. Sheldon did the same.

" Oh, well, both of you feel better soon sis.", Brian said.

" Thanks you big dork.", Meghann nasally said as her and Sheldon walked back into their room and shut the door. They both got back into their beds and Sheldon nasally said, " This is all your fault."

" Why is it my fault?", Meghann nasally asked.

" I told you that you shouldn't have been storm chasing in the first place and now you got both of us sick.", Sheldon nasally said as he coughed and sneezed again.

" Well I never planned on this happening. I didn't think it would rain that hard.", Meghann nasally said as she coughed and sneezed again as well.

" You know, I'm tempted to give you a strike for this but I'm too sick so I won't do it right now. But just know that you have one coming.", Sheldon nasally said.

" Great. I guess this what I get for trying to do my job in the first place.", Meghann nasally said as she rolled her eyes. They both coughed and sneezed again as Cali came wandering in through the kitty door and jumped up on Meghann's bed.

" Meow!"

" Aw Cali go away, I'm sick and so is Dr. Cooper! We don't want to be bothered right now!", Meghann nasally groaned as she waved her arm at Cali.

" Meow!"

" No Cali! Go away! Don't climb on my face!", Meghann nasally interjected as Cali climbed up her chest and onto her face. Cali stretched out her paws before curling up on Meghann's face. She purred contently as she fell asleep, swishing the tip of her tail back and forth.

" Cali you're gonna make me sneeze! Get off my face!", Meghann nasally said under Cali's body. Cali just ignored her and rolled over on her back, stretching out across Meghann's face, purring contently as she slept.

" Fine. You win you crazy cat. I'm going back to sleep.", Meghann nasally said as she shifted position a little before falling back asleep.

" I shall do the same.", Sheldon nasally said as he fell back asleep as well. The room was silent only for a few minutes when Meghann's cell phone rang.

" Boom boom boom! Gotta get that! Boom boom boom! Gotta get that!"

" Oh good Lord! Is that Leo?!", Sheldon nasally groaned.

" Yes!", Meghann nasally groaned as she picked up her phone. She answered it and nasally asked, " What do you want Leo?"

" Dude you alright? You don't sound too good.", Leo asked.

" That's because I'm sick Leo. I have a cold and Dr. Cooper does too.", Meghann nasally said as she sneezed and coughed.

" You guys were fine last night. Why would you... oh I remember now. You guys came home soaking wet last night. That explains it.", Leo said.

" Yeah so whatever you're about to ask me, it's not a good day today. We're probably going to be napping the whole day.", Meghann nasally said.

" Yeah I can understand that. I wouldn't want to take a chance at getting sick either. I'll talk to you later or tomorrow depending on how you guys are feeling by then.", Leo said.

" Ok, bye Leo.", Meghann nasally said as she coughed underneath Cali's body.

" Bye Meghann. I hope you and Dr. Cooper feel better soon.", Leo said.

" Thanks.", Meghann nasally said as she hung up. Moments later Mrs. Brissette walked in.

" Ok I have some cold medicine for both of you to take, two bottles of essential oils and couple boxes of tissues.", Mrs. Brissette said as she set the items on the nightstand.

" Thanks mom.", Meghann nasally said as she sat up in her bed causing Cali to move off her face and down to her lap. Her mother gave her a spoonful of medicine before she gave one to Sheldon. They both scrunched up their faces and stuck out their tongues in disgust for a second.

" That tastes terrible!", Meghann nasally exclaimed as she sneezed and coughed again. Sheldon did too.

" I know it's not the best tasting medicine but it will help you get better.", Mrs. Brissette said as she put the cap back on the medicine bottle. She then began to set up Meghann's essential oils diffuser.

" Oh nice Cali! You go right back to my face!", Meghann nasally groaned as she laid back down and Cali climbed back up onto her face. She sneezed again which made Cali flinch but she didn't move.

" Good Lord, what is that thing?!", Sheldon nasally exclaimed as he laid back down as well.

" It's an essential oils diffuser Dr. Cooper. It diffuses a mist mixture of water and essential oils into the air.", Mrs. Brissette said as she poured some water into the diffuser.

" What oils did you bring up here mom?", Meghann nasally asked.

" Thieves and Eucalyptus. This should help kill all the germs and bacteria in here.", Mrs. Brissette said as she put a few drops of each oil into the water before putting the cover back on. She then plugged it into the wall and turned it on. She also turned on the color changing LED lights too.

" Ok now that's on. Is there anything else you need?", Mrs. Brissette asked.

" Sing me Soft Kitty.", Sheldon nasally said.

" What's that?", Mrs. Brissette asked.

" It's a song my mother sang to me whenever I was sick.", Sheldon nasally said.

" I don't know the words.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" I'll teach you.", Sheldon nasally said as he went through the whole song.

" Soft Kitty warm kitty little ball of fur! Happy kitty sleepy kitty purr purr purr!", Mrs. Brissette sang.

" That's nice. I have a soft kitty that's still curled up on my face right now.", Meghann nasally said under Cali's body. Cali lifted her head for a second and meowed before settling back down again.

" Aww that's so cute! Looks like Cali found a nice, comfortable spot to sleep!", Mrs. Brissette said as she laughed.

" Yeah, on my face! Can you please pick her up now mom?! I can't breathe under here!", Meghann nasally exclaimed as Cali swished the tip of her tail back and forth while continuously sleeping, curled up on Meghann's face.

" Of course sweetheart. Come here Cali.", Mrs. Brissette said as she picked up the cat off of her daughter's face. Cali meowed at being disturbed from her sleep.

" I know, you don't want to leave but Meghann can't breathe right now. You'll suffocate her.", Mrs. Brissette said to the cat as she held her in her arms.

" Meow!"

" Ok come on, let's go you fluff ball.", Mrs. Brissette said as she carried Cali out of the room and shut the door. But a few minutes later, Cali came running back into the room through the kitty door and climbed back up onto Meghann's face again.

" Aw come on! Seriously Cali?! This is ridiculous!", Meghann nasally interjected as she sneezed again underneath Cali's body. This time Cali meowed as she moved down to Meghann's chest.

" Thank you.", Meghann nasally said.

" Does Cali always do that to you?", Sheldon nasally asked.

" Yeah, for whatever reason whenever I get sick she likes to curl up on my face. I don't know why but she just does.", Meghann nasally said.

" Interesting. Your mother has a beautiful singing voice.", Sheldon nasally said.

" Thanks. She always used to sing to my brother and I when we were little. We would get sick pretty often from being exposed to all kinds of germs going around our school.", Meghann nasally said.

" Well, it's too bad that we won't ever hear it again.", Sheldon nasally said.

" Oh god, please don't start again!", Meghann nasally groaned as she rolled over on her side.

" Why would I start something, we're going to die!", Sheldon nasally exclaimed.

" Oh my god, would you shut up?!", Meghann nasally hissed. Sheldon then got out of his bed, grabbed a white sheet and walked over to Meghann.

" Cover my face with that sheet and I'll punch you!", Meghann nasally hissed as she looked up at him.

" Why in the name of Einstein would the last thing you do to me be causing bodily harm to my person Meghann?!", Sheldon nasally asked still holding the sheet in his hands.

" What the hell is wrong with you Dr. Cooper?! I told you that it's just the common cold! We're not gonna die so just go back to sleep!", Meghann nasally hissed.

" But I'm not ready to die! There's so much I haven't accomplished yet!", Sheldon nasally exclaimed.

" Would you please shut up?! You're acting very weird! Weirder than my best friend and definitely says a lot!", Meghann nasally hissed.

" Well alright.", Sheldon nasally said as he went back to his bed.

" Thank you.", Meghann nasally said. Then she nasally exclaimed, " What the hell are you doing now?!"

" I'm writing our eulogies.", Sheldon nasally said as he began writing words down in a notebook that he pulled out of his messenger bag.

" Oh my god! Somebody shoot me please!", Meghann nasally interjected with an irritated groan.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After an entire day of rest and annoyance from Sheldon, the two roommates woke up the next morning feeling better. True to Sheldon's word, Meghann received her first strike immediately. She thought it was really stupid but decided not to argue against it. Meghann began to get a devious thought in her head. She felt that since her roommate annoyed her the whole day yesterday when they were sick in bed she thought that it was only fair for her to annoy him for a whole day. As she looked over at Sheldon who was working on his laptop she decided to put her plan into action when she then looked over at the open window. Meghann then quietly slipped out of the room and headed outside to the backyard. She dragged the trampoline over to the side of the house right underneath the open window, pulled out her wireless remote for her wireless speaker, pressed play, and gathered up a bunch of sticks from the yard before she started to jump on the trampoline. She jumped higher and higher as the music began to play. The song that was playing was Bad Boy Boogie by AC/DC. Once she reached the window she threw one of the sticks at Sheldon with a smirk on her face which hit him in his back.

" Ow! Oh what fresh hell is this!", Sheldon interjected as he turned around to see what was going on. Meghann threw another stick at him when she jumped up in front of the window again laughing her head off.

" Meghann! What in the name of Einstein are you doing?!", Sheldon scolded.

" What does it look like I'm doing Dr. Cooper?! I'm jumping on a trampoline and throwing sticks at you!", Meghann laughed as she threw another one at him.

" Why are you doing that?! This is ridiculous!", Sheldon scolded.

" No it's not! You annoyed me the whole day yesterday so today I'm going to do the same thing to you! You see how that works?!", Meghann laughed as she threw another stick.

" No I most certainly don't! This is absolutely obnoxious and dangerous! Please stop throwing these projectiles at me and come back in the house!", Sheldon scolded as another stick came flying at him through the window.

" Well tough nuts, you're gonna have to deal with it! I'm going to do this all day long!", Meghann laughed as she threw another stick.

" Oh no you're not because I'm going to tell your parents about what you're doing!", Sheldon scolded.

" They're not going to do anything about it! I'm 18 years old! I can make my own decisions! You deserve what you're getting because you annoyed me yesterday!", Meghann laughed as she threw another stick at him.

" Shut your loud-mouth piehole Brissette! I'm trying to watch tv here!", Mrs. Elizabeth Grayson angrily shouted out her kitchen window from next door.

" You shut up you crazy old batt! Quit screaming at us and everyone else in this freaking neighborhood Crazy Elizabeth! I was talking to my roommate!", Meghann angrily shouted back at her crabby, bitter 57 year old next door neighbor.

" I don't give a damn care about who you were talking to! Both of you shut up before I call the police!", Elizabeth angrily shouted.

" Excuse me, but you can't threaten to call the police when I don't even know you!", Sheldon shouted at her as he stuck his head out the window.

" I can do whatever the hell I want Dr. Cooper or whatever Brissette said your name is!", Elizabeth angrily shouted.

" Excuse me but do not say my name like that! I don't appreciate that! I'm a world-renowned theoretical physicist with an IQ of 187!", Sheldon shouted.

" I don't care that you're a physicist and that she's a teenager! You are all loud and obnoxious!", Elizabeth angrily shouted back over the music that was still playing from Meghann's and Sheldon's bedroom. The song that was now playing was Boom Boom Pow by MattyB.

" Oh well that's a fine how do you do!", Sheldon shouted.

" If we're so loud and obnoxious then why don't you move somewhere else?!", Meghann angrily shouted.

" Because this is my house and I deserve to have peace and quiet when I'm watching tv!", Elizabeth angrily shouted as she aggressively waved her cane out of her kitchen window.

" That's all you ever do every day you old batt! The world doesn't revolve around you! So, you either get some big a** noise-cancelling headphones or move somewhere else! My family and I are tired of listening to you scream and yell at us all day and all night long for no flipping reason!", Meghann angrily shouted.

" I'll kick your a** if you talk to me like that again! You need to learn how to respect your elders!", Elizabeth angrily shouted.

" I'm 18 years old! I can say whatever the hell I want to you because you deserve it! It's you that needs to learn to respect everyone around you!", Meghann angrily shouted.

" You know what I'm calling the police! I'm done with this crap!", Elizabeth angrily shouted as she slammed the window shut.

" Go ahead and call them but you'll probably get put in a nut house!", Meghann angrily shouted. Moments later after she said that the police showed up and after they spoke to both parties about what the situation was Elizabeth was forced out of her house and admitted into a mental institution.

" Oh finally! A break from Crazy Elizabeth!", Meghann exclaimed as she went back to jumping on the trampoline throwing sticks at Sheldon.

" Stop throwing those ridiculous projectiles at me! You're going to hit me in the eye if you're not careful!", Sheldon scolded her as he put his hands up in defense.

" No! I told you that I get to annoy you all day today since you annoyed me all day yesterday!", Meghann laughed as she continued to jump up and down on the trampoline throwing sticks at him through the window.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon interjected as he continued to defend himself from the flying sticks that were pelting him.

Meanwhile outside the New York City Police Department…

" There it is! Just inside that building is where those bastards are holding my friend at! All I got to do is sneak in and get him out! Good thing I brought my silent drillbit along just for this type of situation!", Dr. Elliot Mundane Blowhole evilly said with a sinister smirk on his face as he pulled his drillbit and started drilling a hole into the ground. He drilled an underground tunnel all the way underneath the police department straight up into the floor of Twister's jail cell.

" Yo Twister!", Dr. Blowhole silently hissed from the depths of the hole that he just drilled.

" What is it Dr. Blowhole?!", Twister hissed under his breath at his mad scientist ally.

" Would you shut up and come on?! I'm busting you out of this joint!", Dr. Blowhole hissed under his breath.

" Perfect! I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever!", Twister hissed under his breath as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

" Oh shut up and get in the hole before the Five-O get suspicious!", Dr. Blowhole hissed under his breath. Twister let out an evil laugh as he slapped his note on the wall and jumped into the hole with his friend.

" You're home free Twister!", Dr. Blowhole evilly laughed.

" Oh yeah baby! Watch your pathetic backs Meghann and Dr. Cooper because I'm coming for you! Sweet revenge here I come! A ha ha ha ha ha ha!", Twister interjected as he continued to laugh like an evil maniac.

Back at the Brissette's house…

" Meghann stop throwing sticks at me! If you don't you'll receive another strike!", Sheldon scolded her.

" Null and void! If anything I should give you a strike for giving me strikes!", Meghann laughed as she continued to throw sticks at him through the window.

" You don't have the authority to do that! I'm the one who drew up the Roommate Agreement between us so I'm the only one who can say that!", Sheldon scolded.

" Too bad because I already said it! No takebacks!", Meghann laughed as she continuously threw sticks at him.

" Meghann you are really starting to annoy me with these ridiculous pending nuptials!", Sheldon scolded.

" Well good because that's exactly what I was going for!", Meghann laughed.

" Meghann what the hell are you doing?!", Brian shouted at his sister when he suddenly walked into the room and saw what she was doing.

" Jumping on the trampoline and throwing sticks at Dr. Cooper through the window because he wouldn't shut up yesterday which annoyed me very much so I thought I would annoy him back for revenge!", Meghann shouted at her brother through the window as she continued to jump up and down on the trampoline outside.

" Meghann that's very dumb! You're gonna hurt him!", Brian shouted.

" Brian don't test me! This is what he gets for annoying the hell out of me!", Meghann shouted as she continued to throw sticks at Sheldon.

" Can't you find some other way to do that without throwing dangerous projectiles through the air Meghann?! Mom and Dad are going to freak if they see you doing that!", Brian shouted.

" I could but I choose not to Brian!", Meghann shouted. The song shuffled to Don't Stop the Party by the Black Eyed Peas.

" You're insane Meghann!", Brian shouted at his sister.

" I am not you big dork!", Meghann shouted as she threw a stick at her brother.

" Ow! Ok I'm telling Mom and Dad about this!", Brian shouted.

" No you're not because I'll squish your big fat melon head if you do! You're not going to interfere with my tyraid!", Meghann shouted as she continued throwing sticks at Sheldon.

" Ow! Did you just throw a stick at me Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann shouted as she flinched at a stick that pelted her in the stomach.

" Yes because you won't stop throwing them at me!", Sheldon shouted.

" Mom! Dad!", Brian shouted out his sister's and Sheldon's bedroom door.

" What is it?!", Mr. and Mrs. Brissette shouted as they came up the stairs. The song that was now playing in Meghann's and Sheldon's room was Baepsae by The Bangtan Boys(BTS). They gasped at what they saw.

" What the hell is going on in here?!", Mrs. Brissette scolded.

" Your daughter is throwing dangerous projectiles at me through the window from a trampoline outside!", Sheldon interjected as he pointed at Meghann who was still jumping up and down throwing sticks at him.

" Meghann stop throwing sticks at your friend! You're going to hurt him!", Mr. Brissette scolded his daughter as he intercepted one of the sticks being thrown through the window.

" Why dad?! He annoyed me yesterday so this is my revenge!", Meghann shouted as she continued to throw sticks while jumping up and down on the trampoline.

" You are not throwing sticks at him! Your mother and I didn't raise you to throw things at people!", Mr. Brissette scolded.

" I throw things at Twister! You never tell me not to!", Meghann shouted.

" That's because he's your enemy! But Dr. Cooper is your friend! You're the one who took him into our house in the first place Meghann so you need to be nice to him!", Mrs. Brissette scolded.

" It's only mid-day! He annoyed me for an entire day yesterday so I'm entitled to do the same thing to him! He wouldn't shut up about that death nonsense so this is what he gets from me!", Meghann shouted as she continued to throw sticks at Sheldon.

" Meghann if you don't stop doing that you're going to be grounded!", Mr. Brissette scolded.

" Dad quit being a buzzkill!", Meghann shouted.

" MEGHANN!", Mr. Brissette scolded.

" Ugh fine, I'll stop!", Meghann shouted as she stopped throwing sticks.

" Thank you! Now come back in the house, pick up all these sticks and throw them back out in the yard!", Mr. Brissette commanded.

" Fine but can I still jump on the trampoline though?!", Meghann shouted as she continued jumping.

" Yes you can but don't throw sticks! If we find out that you threw one more stick at your friend you'll be grounded, got it?!", Mr. Brissette scolded.

" Yes I get it dad!", Meghann shouted as she stopped jumping. She came back into the house, picked up all the sticks that she had thrown and threw them out the window back out into the yard. She then went back outside, got back on the trampoline and started jumping again. This time instead of throwing sticks she screeched like Tarzan repeatedly as she jumped up and down in front of the window continuing to annoy her roommate. The song playing was The Coming by the Black Eyed Peas.

" Oh good Lord! This teenager is relentless!", Sheldon interjected as he stuck his Bose noise-cancelling earbuds into his ears and turned them on. He turned his attention back to his laptop as he tried to drown out his roommate's annoying screeching. This went on until 9 o'clock at night.

The next day...

 _Ding ding ding! Good morning! Ding ding ding!_

" Mmmm!", Sheldon groaned as he started to wake up.

" Good morning Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said when she sat up in her bed after turning off her phone alarm.

" Good morning Meghann. Are you going to annoy me again like you did yesterday?", Sheldon said as he massaged his temples.

" Nope, just wanted to teach you a lesson. I actually have plans to go out with Journey today.", Meghann said as she got out of bed and started rummaging through her closet.

" You're going out with your boyfriend?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah.", Meghann said.

" To where exactly?", Sheldon asked.

" You don't need to know. Places where boyfriends and girlfriends usually go to.", Meghann said.

" Interesting. How exactly did you two meet?", Sheldon asked.

" Journey and I met at a football game that my dad took my mom, my brother and I to one night. We followed each other around the entire stadium the whole night talking and laughing with each other. Ever since then we've been together.", Meghann said.

" And how long exactly is that?", Sheldon asked.

" 2 years and counting.", Meghann said.

Ring ring ring ring!

" Oh hey Journey, I was just talking about you! You still coming to pick me up?!", Meghann exclaimed as she answered her phone.

" Yeah Meghann I'll be there in like 20 minutes!", Journey exclaimed.

" Cool! Hey when you get here do you want to come in my house for a minute and meet my roommate before we head out?", Meghann asked.

" Sure Meghann.", Journey said.

" Ok! I'll see you in 20 minutes!", Meghann said she rushed off to get ready.

" Ok! Love you babe!", Journey exclaimed.

" Love you too! Bye!", Meghann exclaimed as she hung up. After she came out of the bathroom all dressed and pretty the doorbell rang so Meghann walked down the stairs to answer it. Sheldon followed her.

" Hi Journey, come on in.", Meghann said with a smile when she opened the door.

" Thanks Meghann.", Journey said with a smile as he walked in.

" This is Journey?", Sheldon asked as he stared at him.

" Yes Dr. Cooper this is my boyfriend Journey and Journey this is my roommate Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.

" Hi it's nice to meet you Dr. Cooper.", Journey said.

" Pleasure to meet you too Journey.", Sheldon said. The three of them talked for a minute before Meghann shouted, "Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm going out on a date with Journey!"

" Ok well here's the ground rules…!", Mr. Brissette started to say when he walked out of the kitchen.

" Dad! You don't need to tell us these ground rules every time we go out!", Meghann interjected as she rolled her eyes at her father.

" Yeah, would you relax Mr. Brissette?!", Journey interjected.

" I'll relax when I know that you're not going to do anything that you're not supposed to with my daughter!", Mr. Brissette scolded.

" Dad we're not going to do anything! Journey has The Clap! We talked about it when we first started going out and we both agreed that we weren't going to have intercourse unless we use protection!", Meghann interjected.

" Well anything can happen! Just be careful! If you do anything stupid I'll shoot you with my shotgun Journey!", Mr. Brissette scolded as he stuck his face in Journey's.

" Yes sir I get it. Come on Meghann, let's go.", Journey said as he backed up a bit.

" Ok. Bye.", Meghann said as she walked out of the house with her boyfriend. Once they got into Journey's car Meghann laughed, " Oh my god Journey! I can't believe my dad actually fell for that STD crap!"

" I know Meghann! Do you think he's going to be mad that I actually don't have an STD and that we made him sort of think that we were having sex?!", Journey laughed as he backed his car out of the driveway.

" I don't know, maybe! But we don't have anything to worry about! We both agreed that we wouldn't have sex for a long time!", Meghann laughed as Journey put his car into drive and drove away. Little did they know that Sheldon began to get curious about what they were up to and decided to follow them. He secretly followed them to a movie theater.

" So what movie are we seeing?", Meghann asked.

" Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation.", Journey said.

" Oh my god that sounds so funny!", Meghann laughed as they got their tickets and concessions before entering the theater.

" Yeah I thought it was pretty funny when I read the description of it online.", Journey said as they sat down in their seats.

" Well then I hope it's really good otherwise we would have wasted 19 dollars to watch a piece of crap!", Meghann laughed.

" Exactly!", Journey laughed.

Meanwhile outside the theater room in the hallway Sheldon was sneaking around trying to find the camera booth. When he found it he waited until the camera guy walked out before he slipped in quietly and peeked through the little window that the movie was being projected through being careful not to block the projection.

' Alright where are you Meghann and Journey? Let's see what you're really up to.', Sheldon thought as his eyes scanned the theater for his roommate and her boyfriend.

' Ah there you are! What sort of pending nuptials are you two up to?!', Sheldon thought when he finally spotted them.

" Hey Journey just out of curiosity have you seen the first two films?", Meghann asked.

" Yeah. Did you?", Journey asked.

" Yeah I did. I thought they were hilarious. What did you think of them?", Meghann asked.

" They were alright.", Journey said.

" Just alright or what was your actual opinion about them?", Meghann asked.

" They were funny I just thought that the first one was funnier than the second.", Journey said.

" That's what I thought too.", Meghann said.

 _And now for your featured presentation!_

" Shut up, it's starting!", Journey whispered as he settled back in his seat just as the lights began to dim. Meghann settled back into her seat as well munching on popcorn. When the movie started Sheldon looked up at the screen through the projection window.

' What in the name of Einstein is this?!', Sheldon thought as he listened to what was being said through the window. When the movie title popped up he thought, ' Hotel Transylvania 3?! Oh what fresh hell is this?!'

" Hey! Sir what are you doing in here?! You're not supposed to be in here!", the camera guy interjected when he suddenly walked back into the booth and saw Sheldon.

" Oh don't mind me I'm just merely observing your theater room from this small window.", Sheldon said as he held up his hands.

" What, do you got cotton in your earholes?! Get out! Don't make me call security!", the camera guy shouted as he kicked Sheldon out the door causing him to land on his face.

" Ow!", Sheldon exclaimed as he got up from the floor and immediately started spraying himself with Lysol.

" Oh that's just great! Now how am I going to get in there to see what Meghann and Journey are doing?! This is just preposterous!", Sheldon exclaimed to himself as he began to find another way to get into the theater to spy on Meghann and Journey.

" Did you hear something Journey?", Meghann whispered as she looked at her boyfriend.

" Not really. Why?", Journey whispered.

" I don't know. I could have sworn I heard Dr. Cooper's voice.", Meghann whispered.

" It was probably nothing Meghann. Let's just continue watching the movie.", Journey whispered.

" Yeah you're probably right.", Meghann whispered as she kissed him before turning her attention back to the movie.

Hallway…

" Ok this is just ridiculous! Where is there another side door at?! I must know what my roommate and her boyfriend are doing!", Sheldon exclaimed as he continued looking for another entrance into the theater room. Then he said, " Ah here we go." and quietly slipped inside. His eyes scanned the room again before they rested on the two teens in question. As he secretly watched them from behind the wall Meghann whispered to Journey about the dj battle scene.

" You know I can totally picture Twister and I doing something like this.", Meghann whispered.

" Really?", Journey whispered.

" Yeah. I really think he would be stupid enough to do this.", Meghann whispered.

" Do what? Summon a giant kraken with evil music to destroy people?", Journey whispered as he stared at his girlfriend.

" No! What I meant was he would use evil music to mind control people!", Meghann whispered.

" Oh, ok I can totally see Twister doing that! That guy is such an idiot!", Journey whispered. As he did somewhat of an imitation of his girlfriend's enemy he didn't realize that he was being a little too loud until he received numerous shushes from several moviegoers.

" Journey! Shut up! People are staring at us!", Meghann quietly hissed at her boyfriend.

" Oh, was I being too loud?", Journey whispered.

" Yeah, you kind of were!", Meghann whispered.

" Oh sorry Meghann.", Journey whispered.

' Smooth moves Journey. Where the hell did Meghann find this airhead?!', Sheldon thought as he shook his head. When the movie was over Sheldon tried to get out of the theater without being spotted but to no avail.

" Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann and Journey exclaimed.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann and Journey exclaimed.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" What the hell are you doing here?!", Meghann interjected as she narrowed her eyes at her roommate.

" Yeah man! We're you spying on us?!", Journey interjected.

" Well I wouldn't say I was spying on you. I was merely just observing you from a distance.", Sheldon said.

" Oh my god! Did my dad send you here Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann hissed.

" No your father was not even aware of this. This was all my doing.", Sheldon said.

" Ok that's just really creepy!", Journey interjected.

" Yeah! Why did you follow us here?! We never gave you permission to do that!", Meghann scolded.

" I was curious to know what you were up to considering the fact that you told your father that Journey has an STD!", Sheldon said.

" We were just seeing a movie together as most boyfriends and girlfriends do with each other and FYI, we were joking about the STD thing just to get my dad off our back!", Meghann hissed.

" You were lying about that?!", Sheldon gasped.

" Yes! We made up the whole STD scenario just to get my dad to leave us alone!", Meghann interjected. Journey nodded his head in agreement.

" What?! Oh I don't appreciate this at all! I can not believe you lied about that! Especially something this serious!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Well Mr. Brissette wouldn't shut up about ground rules and he keeps thinking that we're going to have sex with each other so what were we supposed to do?!", Journey interjected as he turned the brim of his snapback hat around to the back of his head.

" You are not supposed to do anything but listen! That's what parents are for!", Sheldon scolded.

" Get to your stupid point Dr. Cooper!", Meghann demanded.

" My stupid point is you're going to go back to our house this instant and tell your dad the truth! I will not allow you to lie just for your own benefit! Lying is wrong!", Sheldon scolded.

" What?! I am so not doing that!", Meghann interjected.

" You are or I'm going to drag you out of this movie theater in front of everybody!", Sheldon scolded.

" You're insane Dr. Cooper!", Meghann interjected.

" I'm not insane, my mother had me tested! It's your choice Meghann! You either make Journey drive you back to our house this instant or I'll drag you there myself and believe me, you're not going to like it if I have to do that!", Sheldon scolded.

" I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere!", Meghann interjected but the second those words left her mouth, she found herself being dragged out of the movie theater by her roommate.

" Ow! Ow! Ow! You're hurting my head! You're hurting my head!", Meghann screamed as Sheldon dragged her by one of her ponytails across the parking lot causing a bunch of people to stare at them in a weird way.

" I warned you that I would do that if you didn't listen to me!", Sheldon scolded.

" I thought you were bluffing when you said that!", Meghann screamed.

" Well I wasn't! I told you that I'm not going to allow you to lie to your parents just for your own benefit! No one will ever take you seriously or trust you if you do that!", Sheldon scolded as he continued to drag Meghann.

" Ok ok I get it! You don't need to lecture me!", Meghann screamed.

" Oh on the contrary I think I do! STDs are not something to joke about! Some of them are very deadly and can actually kill you!", Sheldon scolded.

" Name one!", Meghann screamed.

" HIV!", Sheldon scolded.

" What's so deadly about that?!", Meghann screamed.

" It's a virus that can develop into AIDS if not treated and it attacks your immune system! It's a horrible incurable disease that you don't want to be infected with because you'll be stuck with it for the rest of your life!", Sheldon scolded.

" Ew! That's so gross! Now could you let me go please?!", Meghann screamed.

" No! You are going to go straight to your father and tell him what you and Journey did! I will not allow this kind of deception to take place!", Sheldon scolded as he continued to drag his roommate.

" Oh my god let go! Journey, help!", Meghann screamed for her boyfriend as she tried to pry her roommate's hand off her hair but unfortunately Journey didn't hear her because he was driving his car back to her house. When they all got there Journey walked into the house first before Sheldon dragged Meghann in still screaming and let go of her hair.

" Thank you for finally letting me go! I can not believe you dragged me for 6 blocks down the street!", Meghann shouted.

" I told you that I was going to do that if you didn't listen to me!", Sheldon scolded.

" And I told you that I'm 18 years old and I can make my own decisions!", Meghann shouted.

" What is going on in here?!", Mr. Brissette demanded when he came out of the kitchen followed by his wife.

" Your daughter has something to tell you!", Sheldon said as he pointed at Meghann.

" What?! No I don't!", Meghann interjected.

" Wrong! Try again!", Sheldon scolded as he grabbed her by her hair again.

" Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok! Ok! I'll tell them!", Meghann screamed as she flailed her arms.

" That's what I thought!", Sheldon exclaimed as he let go.

" Tell us what?! What is going on here?!", Mrs. Brissette demanded.

" Ok, mom, dad, Journey and I were lying about the whole STD scenario.", Meghann said with a defeated sigh.

" What?!", Mr. and Mrs. Brissette exclaimed as they stared at their daughter.

" Why would you lie about something that serious?!", Mr. Brissette demanded.

" Because we were sick of listening to your ground rules and you thinking that we were going to have sex with each other so we made up the whole STD thing just to get you to leave us alone. I actually really don't have The Clap or any kind of STD.", Journey admitted as he hung his head in shame.

" That is the most irresponsible thing you could have ever done! This is why I tell you these ground rules in the first place!", Mr. Brissette shouted.

" Dad we're 18! You need to learn how to trust us! Journey and I both agreed that we weren't going to have sex for a long time! We're not little kids anymore, we're practically mature adults!", Meghann shot back at her father.

" You don't act like it sometimes Meghann! Remember what you did yesterday with the trampoline and the sticks?!", Mr. Brissette scolded.

" Oh come on I was just trying to teach Dr. Cooper a lesson about annoying people! That was one incident but for the most part I do act my age!", Meghann shouted.

" No you don't!", Mr. Brissette shouted.

" Yes I do!", Meghann shouted.

" No you really don't Meghann!", Mrs. Brissette shouted.

" What other incidents are there?! I don't understand where you're going with this!", Meghann shot back.

" What about the time when you, Leo, Delaney, Julia, and Kayla spent the night over at your cousin Lindsay's house and played an immature prank on her?!", Mrs. Brissette shouted.

" What are you talking about mom?!", Meghann shouted.

" I'm talking about the fact that the five of you made Lindsay think that her house was haunted! You were moaning like ghosts, moving things around, messing with the lights, the whole shebang!", Mrs. Brissette shouted.

" Oh come on mom that was on Halloween! We were just goofing around like BFFs do! Why do you think that we formed The Best Friends Forever Club?!", Meghann shot back at her mother.

" I'm really getting tired of you using your club as an excuse to do these immature things!", Mrs. Brissette shouted.

" Well don't blame me for it, blame Delaney! She's the president of the club! She's the one that formed it in the first place and we just helped her build it from the ground up!", Meghann shot back.

" It's not entirely her fault! You are all in cahoots with it!", Mrs. Brissette scolded.

" Nobody is in cahoots with anything mom! We're just all really good friends! We do a lot more stuff with each other than just being immature idiots every once in a while! We go to the beach, we go to the mall, we go to the movies, we play video games together, we have sleepovers at each other's houses, we even sometimes take Grandma and Grandpa's RV and go camping somewhere near Atlantic City!", Meghann shot back.

" What do you need to go to Atlantic City for Meghann?! You and your friends are not old enough to be gambling at the casinos up there!", Mr. Brissette scolded.

" I know that dad we just hang out in a campground somewhere near the city! The only time we ever go into the city is when we're hungry and want food! We don't go there for anything else but that! Plus it's a safe place where we can get away from Twister every once in a while because he never follows us up there! In fact, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know that we go up there!", Meghann shouted.

" How many times have you done that?!", Sheldon scolded as he stared at her.

" At least 3 to 4 years! My grandparents have never questioned me when I ask them if I can borrow their RV! They just let me borrow it whenever I want and my friends and I take it to a campground somewhere up by Atlantic City!", Meghann hissed.

" Well that is very dangerous! You shouldn't be doing that unless a legal guardian is with you!", Sheldon scolded.

" I shouldn't but I do it anyway because that's our only safe place to go to get away from Twister! He never bothers us up there because he doesn't even know that we go up there every once in a while to get a break from him!", Meghann hissed.

" How do you know that he doesn't know that?! He could have been tracing your phone signal without you knowing it!, Sheldon scolded.

" He can't ever get a good enough signal for a trace because cell phone reception is very spotty up there and we never see him when we go up there so that's how I know that he doesn't have a clue about our whereabouts when we go up there to camp in my grandparents' RV!", Meghann hissed.

" So you're telling me that you're basically going OFF THE GRID when you do that?!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at his roommate.

" Yeah because that's the only way we get peace and solitude from my enemy! He can't track us if our phones don't work all that well up there!", Meghann shouted.

" Ok well here's a new rule that I'm adding to the Roommate Agreement, from this moment on you will not be driving your Meemaw's and Pop Pop's RV anymore with your friends by yourself to Atlantic City unless I decide to go with you which will most certainly not be very often! You all may be legally adults but you are still teenagers and that place is most certainly not a place for teenagers to be hanging out around! That place is just as obnoxious as the Las Vegas Strip! There's too many yahoos, hooligans, and severely inebriated pedestrians around there that you don't need to be around!", Sheldon scolded.

" Thank you Dr. Cooper I was just about to say that!", Mrs. Brissette exclaimed. Sheldon nodded his head.

" Oh come on Dr. Cooper! Now you're just being a buzzkill! You are depriving my friends and I from our safe haven from my enemy!", Meghann interjected.

" I am not depriving you of that Meghann! I very much understand the need for that but I'm not going to allow you to do that anymore by yourself! It's too much of a threat to your life to be risking serious injury as well as getting into possible serious trouble! We have went over numerous sections and clauses in the Roommate Agreement that suggest so that you and I both signed! We both agreed to these terms so there's no way out of it unless something happens to me or I move out!", Sheldon scolded.

" Why would you even want to come with us?! We don't really do much when we're up there anyway! We mostly just hang out in the RV talking about our lives, joke around a little bit, listen to music, watch tv, play video games, etc! The only time we ever go anywhere else is into Atlantic City to grab some food or go swimming in the ocean! Other than that we do nothing else but stay in the RV at the campground near the city!", Meghann protested.

" Well then it shall be worth all the torturous boredom if it means me knowing that you're ok and not in some kind of severe distress.", Sheldon stated.

" You will be absolutely bored out of your mind Dr. Cooper! I garrentee you that after the first few minutes of being with us you're going to want to go home! There is no way that you'll want to hang out with a bunch of 18 year olds for a week and a half because that's how long we stay up there! And plus, sometimes we even meet a few new friends while we're up there and hang out with them! Trust me, you're not going to want to do that because sometimes we get very silly, loud, and obnoxious!", Meghann defended.

" That is correct I wouldn't, but, that's still not going to make me stay home. We would be in violation of the Roommate Agreement once that new rule is added.", Sheldon said.

" Fine, you win. Add it to the Agreement and I'll sign it.", Meghann said with a defeated sigh.

" Oh I shall and FYI, I always win.", Sheldon said.

" Oh brother!", Meghann groaned as she rolled her eyes at her roommate.

Meanwhile at the Giddeon's house in the basement…

" Now that I'm free and back in my lair, it's time to come up with a plan to destroy Meghann and that stupid roommate of hers Dr. Cooper! Got any ideas Dr. Blowhole?!", Twister interjected with an evil laugh as he swiveled back and forth in his computer desk chair.

" I will in just a second Twister! I got to find my bandanna!", Dr. Blowhole interjected as he walked around his friend's lair looking for his missing headwear.

" Dude no one cares about your stupid headband! Why the hell do you always wear that thing anyway?! You're a mad scientist!", Twister hissed at his friend as he jumped out of his seat.

" Because I like it and it gives me a tough, powerful and evil image! And for the last time it is not a headband it's a bandanna! There's a difference between the two!", Dr. Blowhole hissed.

" Well I don't care what the difference is! It looks stupid on you!", Twister hissed.

" Well that's your opinion!", Dr. Blowhole hissed.

" SHUT UP!", Twister shouted.

" Twister, Elliot! Both of you boys shut up right now! I'm trying to watch my villainous soaps on tv!", Mrs. Giddeon screamed down the stairs at her son and his friend.

" Mom quit yelling at us! We're trying to come up with an evil plan down here!", Twister shouted at his mother.

" Well I don't care what it is you're doing just keep it down! I swear to the Devil that you and your sister are going to be the death of your father and I someday!", Mrs. Giddeon screamed.

" Don't bring Rebecca into this! She has nothing to do with this!", Twister shouted.

" Excuse me?! But what the hell was that Twister?!", Rebecca screamed down the stairs at her brother.

" Shut up Rebecca! I wasn't talking to you!", Twister shouted back at his sister.

" Twister and Rebecca stop yelling at each other! You're gonna drive your mother and I crazy!", Mr. Giddeon shouted from upstairs at his son and daughter.

" Shut up Dad!", Twister and Rebecca shouted at the same time at their father.

" Don't shout at your father!", Mrs. Giddeon screamed.

" Just go back to watching your soaps Mom!", Twister shouted.

" Don't sass me!", Mrs. Giddeon screamed as she slammed the basement door shut.

Pasadena, California…

" Come on Sheldon! Where the hell are you?! This isn't funny!", Amy hissed in frustration as she sat at her laptop trying to track her ex-boyfriend's cell phone. She was still mad at him but she wanted to know where he was with this other woman that Mrs. Cooper was talking about. She was furious that he just dumped her as if she didn't matter to him and went off with some other woman to stay with.

" Amy calm the hell down! Get a hold of yourself! You're acting like a creepy stalker!", Penny interjected as she grabbed her best friend by the shoulders and started shaking her.

" Don't tell me to calm down bestie! I need to find out where Sheldon is and who he's with! We may have broken up with each other but I told you that I'm not just going to let him move on that easily and that quickly!", Amy shouted.

" Why the hell not?!", Bernadette interjected.

" Because if I can't have him, no one can! He's still mine even though we're no longer together!", Amy shot back.

" Ook, I really think you should talk to a therapist! You are starting to act a little bat-crap crazy!", Penny said with concern in her voice as she gently closed Amy's laptop.

" I'm fine Penny! I don't need to talk to anybody! I just want to find my man and the little bitch who stole him from me!", Amy shouted.

" Amy you don't know who you're dealing with!", Bernadette interjected.

" Yeah, for all we know she could be anybody! She could be the same age as him or younger and she could also already have a boyfriend! We don't know who this woman is that Sheldon's with!", Penny interjected.

" Exactly which is why I want to find out! This little skank is not going to get away with what she's doing!", Amy hissed.

" Ames don't do something that you might regret later! You might end up really hurting some innocent young woman's feelings and damaging any chances of Sheldon ever forgiving you in the future! Do you really want to risk that because of some jealous feelings about a situation that you have no idea about what's going on?!", Penny interjected.

" Penny I don't think you understand the severity of the situation! How would you like it if Leonard did something like that to you what Sheldon did to me?!", Amy interjected.

" If Leonard did that to me I would be pissed off!", Penny interjected.

" Exactly because he's your boyfriend! You wouldn't like it if he broke up with you and went off to live with someone else!", Amy shot back at her best friend.

" Hey don't be making this about me! This whole situation is about you wanting to do something so dramatic that you may end up regretting if you ever found out what was going on!", Penny interjected.

" I know what I'm doing and nothing you say is ever going to change that bestie!", Amy hissed as she went back to her laptop.

" Amy, you're going to get in serious trouble for this! Stalking is illegal and you could end up going to prison if you get caught doing it! Think about what you're really doing! You're risking your whole life!", Penny hissed. Amy was about to protest against this but Bernadette said, " Amy let's just let it go. It's obvious that Sheldon left the state of California and doesn't want to talk to us anymore so we need to respect his wishes. Someday he might come back or maybe he won't. Who knows?"

" I guess you're right. But I'm still mad at him for doing this to me!", Amy said with a defeated sigh.

" You're not the only one who's upset. We're all upset with ourselves for the way we treated him. We shouldn't have just abandoned him like that when he needed us the most. We're his friends and friends don't do that.", Penny sadly said. Amy thought for a moment before she bursted into tears.

" This is all my fault! I'm the worst girlfriend ever! If I had never said get the hell out to him like I did none of this would have happened! We probably would have worked it out and things could have gone on as normal but instead I had to open my stupid, big mouth and say that! Because of that, I'll never see him again!", Amy cried as she buried her face in her hands.

" Amy!", Penny and Bernadette exclaimed as they tried to comfort her. Penny embraced her as Bernadette gently placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

" Everything alright in here?", Mrs. Cooper asked as she walked in.

" Yeah everything's fine Mrs. Cooper, we're just talking.", Penny sadly said.

" Oh good. I just spoke to Georgie and Missy. Georgie was happy but Missy was a little upset, Lord already knows why.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" What did she say?", Bernadette asked.

" Nothing except she was crying and begging me to go find Shelly but I told her that I have no idea where he is because he never said anything to me or to Meemaw about his whereabouts.", Mrs. Cooper said. Then she interjected, " Lord forgive me for saying this but I'm going to strangle that boy if I find him! This is the dumbest thing he could have ever done! I'm very disappointed that he just broke up with you like that and then went off to God knows where without saying anything until now!" as she pointed at Amy.

" Well I can't say that we're not on the same page. Sheldon may be smart but he can be an idiot sometimes.", Penny said.

" Can't say I don't agree with you Penny. Lord only knows what goes on in that boy's head.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Did you guys talk Amy out of stalking Sheldon?", Leonard asked as he walked in with Howard, Raj, and Stuart.

" It wasn't easy but yes Leonard. Now we're just talking about how much of an idiot Sheldon is for doing this to us.", Penny said.

" Mind if we join this conversation?", Leonard asked as he pulled up a chair.

" No, not at all.", Bernadette said.

Back at the Giddeon's house…

" What the hell is this Twister?!", Rebecca hissed at her brother as she looked at a blank piece of paper with a few words on it that was sitting on his desk.

" What does it look like to you Rebecca?! This is going to be my latest evil plan! Dr. Blowhole and I just got to come up with it!", Twister hissed at his sister as he stuck the paper in her face before slamming it back down on his desk.

" Who's Dr. Cooper?!", Rebecca hissed.

" Some stupid theoretical physicist that Meghann took into her house as her new roommate!", Twister hissed.

" Well where did he come from?!", Rebecca hissed.

" I don't know! How should I know that?! I just ran into him 3 days ago on the street so he had to have come from somewhere!", Twister hissed.

" Ok and here's another stupid question! How did Meghann meet him?!", Rebecca hissed.

" She met him after she blasted me into the street with a tornado! I was just about to kill him with his stupid gun when suddenly she ruined everything like she always does!", Twister hissed.

" Why would a physicist be carrying a firearm?! That's just stupid!", Rebecca hissed.

" I don't know but I'm gonna get him and Meghann back for this! There is no way that I'm just going to let some rodeo clown get in my way of taking over this city! I don't know much about him but he looks like he's more of a threat than Meghann's stupid best friend Leo which I still loathe very much!", Twister hissed.

" Ok how about this?! We capture him and you let me dismember him with my chainsaw!", Rebecca interjected as she held up her chainsaw, reviving up the engine.

" Good plan Rebecca except we would need to figure out how to get rid of the body! You don't just commit a murder without a plan! That's just completely retarded! Only a morron would do that!", Twister interjected.

" Oh shut up!", Rebecca shouted.

" Both of you shut up!", Dr. Blowhole shouted.

" Not now Dr. Blowhole!", Twister and Rebecca shouted.

KABOOM!

The three of them fliched at the sound of the tv crashing its way down the stairs before it landed at their feet.

" That's it! I'm leaving this house to watch my soaps elsewhere! You three are driving me nuts like a Devil's love affair!", Mrs. Giddeon screamed down the stairs before she slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile at the Brissette's house…

After Sheldon updated the Roommate Agreement, Meghann and Sheldon both went over it again before signing it again.

" There Dr. Cooper! I agreed to your ridiculous addition to the Roommate Agreement! Happy now?!", Meghann interjected.

" Indeed and FYI, it is not ridiculous Meghann! I'm merely just looking out for you! Safety and wellbeing is very important to me!", Sheldon said.

" Yeah yeah yeah, I hear that all the time!", Meghann interjected as she rolled her eyes.

" Excuse me but are you upset about this or are you saying that just to blow me off?!", Sheldon asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

" I'm not upset or trying to blow you off! I'm just annoyed!", Meghann interjected.

" Annoyed about what?! I don't understand what it is you're getting at!", Sheldon said.

" I'm annoyed that you're now all of a sudden enforcing this new rule! Leo probably won't care that much but I don't think I want to be bombarded with questions from my other 3 BFFs about who you are and why you're with us all of a sudden!", Meghann interjected.

" What are you saying?! Are you implying that your friends are not going to like me?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" No I'm not implying that Dr. Cooper! I'm saying that they might get a little annoyed with the new rules!", Meghann hissed.

" Oh, and why's that?", Sheldon asked.

" Because we've been able to get away with doing whatever we want for years and now all of a sudden someone is telling us what to do and that someone is you!", Meghann pointed out.

" To whom exactly are you talking about?", Sheldon asked.

" Well as I said, Leo probably won't care all that much but it's Delaney, Julia, and Kayla that I'm a little worried about. They might get a little annoyed by your rules and the last thing I want to hear from my friends is that you're ruinning our club.", Meghann said.

" What?! Oh that's preposterous! Are you saying that you and your friends formed some ridiculous free for all club?", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yeah cause it kind of is. My friend Delaney was the one that started the club and became president so she made up her own rules. And the rules are anything goes which basically means that we get to do whatever we want. So I suggest that if you want my friends to like you then don't be too uptight with obnoxious rules. I don't want them coming to me with complaints about you saying that you're ruinning everything, got it?", Meghann asked as she narrowed her eyes at her roommate.

" Well, I can't promise you that, but, I'll try.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you. And another thing, please do not spy on us like you did with Journey and I today at the movie theater. You will seriously freak my friends out with that, especially my friend Julia.", Meghann said.

" Interesting. How so?", Sheldon asked.

" Julia is a spaz. She gets really jumpy at certain things but it's really not her fault because she was born with a disorder that causes her to act like that.", Meghann said.

" Oh good Lord! What is it?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" She has a disorder called Active Spastic Disorder and what it does is it effects certain core emotions within your brain. So basically if she ever gets really excited, really upset or really frightened about something the disorder intensifies those emotions and makes her go completely nuts sometimes, like off the walls nuts. It's kind of like Attention Deficiet Hyperactivity Disorder except these behaviors don't happen constantly for a whole day, they come and go periodically.", Meghann said.

" Oh great, I get to deal with a spazzy teenager.", Sheldon said as he rolled his eyes.

" She's not that bad Dr. Cooper. Julia is actually very fun to be around. She's very nice, enthusiastic, and she's got a great sense of humor. Although one thing we will never seem to understand is why she is obsessed and fascinated by this one song that we all seriously think is the dumbest song ever made.", Meghann said.

" And what would that be?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his roommate.

" Bennie and The Jets by Elton John! I mean seriously, what kind of a dumb song is that?!", Meghann laughed.

" You're a dumb song Meghann!", Brian snickered at his sister.

" Excuse me Brian but I believe that comment toward your sister was completely uncalled for and unnecessary.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at his roommate's brother.

" Yeah you butthead! Dr. Cooper just told you to shut it!", Meghann laughed at Brian as she pointed at Sheldon.

" Excuse me Meghann but I did not say anything like that. I don't appreciate this laughter and you pointing at me derivitively exaggerating the truth.", Sheldon said as he turned his narrowed eyes at her.

" What the hell are you talking about?! That's exactly what you said!", Meghann laughed.

" Meghann! Do not curse in this house!", Mrs. Brissette scolded.

" Oh give it a rest Mom!", Meghann interjected.

" Excuse me but do not talk like that to your mother and no, I did not say that! I merely told your brother that his comment toward you was uncalled for and unnecessary!", Sheldon scolded.

" Meaning, you were telling him to shut up!", Meghann stated with a smirk on her face.

" Oh Meghann Meghann Meghann, must you go picking battles with me knowing that you will never win any of them?", Sheldon asked as he shook his head.

" Yes because I love challenges. Why do you think I always fight with Twister all the time?", Meghann said.

" Oh now you're just sounding ridiculous. What does this conversation have to do with your enemy?", Sheldon asked.

" Nothing, just wanted to bring it up!", Meghann laughed.

" Yes, well I think that's enough of that.", Sheldon said as he approached her.

" What are you talking about and what are you doing?!", Meghann laughed when noticed that Sheldon was now standing very close to her and slightly behind her. Her eyes then went really wide when she felt a slight prick on her skin.

" Nothing you need to be concerned about other than lights out.", Sheldon said with a slightly evil-like smile on his face.

" Ok if you think for one second you can…!", Meghann laughed before she suddenly blacked out and fell to the floor.

" Well that's better.", Sheldon said as he placed the cap of a syringe and needle back on it before shoving it back in his pocket.

" Uh… did you just knock out my sister?!", Brian asked in confusion as he stared at Sheldon.

" Well considering the fact that she's now sleeping on the floor would lead me to conclude that you assumption is correct.", Sheldon said.

" That's not going to hurt her is it?", Mr. Brissette asked.

" Oh no, not at all. If my calculations are correct she should wake up in a few hours.", Sheldon said.

" Well, I guess that's the end of my date with my girlfriend. I better get home before my parents start freaking out about where I am.", Journey said.

" I think that's a wise decision.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah… anyway it was nice meeting you Dr. Cooper. Tell Meghann I'll talk to her later when she wakes up.", Journey said as he opened the front door.

" Of course Journey. Goodbye.", Sheldon said.

" Bye.", Journey said as he walked out of the house, got in his car and left. Sheldon then shut the door, carefully picked Meghann up off the floor and dragged her upstairs to their room. After he placed her in her bed, he sat down in front of his laptop. As he was working, Cali came wandering into the bedroom through the kitty door and jumped up into his lap.

" Oh, well hello little friend! What are you doing on my lap?!", Sheldon asked as he stared at his roommate's family cat.

" Meow!", Cali meowed as she just sat in Sheldon's lap, licking her paw. Her tail gently swished back and forth also.

" What do you want? I'm working.", Sheldon said as he gently stroked the top of her head.

" Meow!", Cali meowed as she then began to rub her fur against his stomach, purring contently as she then laid down across his lap.

" Alright, you can stay there as long as you don't bother me.", Sheldon said before he looked back up at his laptop to continue working. He periodically glanced over his shoulder back at Meghann who was still sleeping in her bed. Sheldon could tell that she was dreaming about something because she was twitching her arms a little bit and mumbling words that he couldn't quite make out. At some point Meghann's twitching movements became so erratic that she ended up rolling off her bed with a scream that caused Sheldon to scream as well. Cali meowed and sprinted off his lap at the sudden movement.

" Good Lord!", Sheldon interjected as he placed a hand on his chest.

" What did you do to me?!", Meghann interjected as she sat in the middle of the room on the floor.

" What do you mean what did I do to you?! Have you suffered a recent blow to the head?!", Sheldon asked as he stared at her.

" No! Did you just knock me out?!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" Ok, you are the weirdest person I've ever met, but, I'm willing to put up with you.", Meghann said as she stood up and flopped down on her bed.

" Well I would surely think so because I'm not leaving this house unless as I said something should happen to me or when I decide to move out someday. But for now I think I could just be contently happy with being your roommate. I think I could think of it as a cohabitation experiment.", Sheldon said.

" You can call it whatever you want Dr. Cooper. You're more than welcome to stay with my family and I for as long as you want.", Meghann said as she picked up Cali from the floor and placed her on her lap.

" You know Meghann, when we first met I never really intended on staying here, but, now that I've been here for a couple days I'm actually surprisingly starting to appreciate it a little bit. You and I may have a lot to learn about each other, but, I think I could give a whirl.", Sheldon said.

" Me too. And you know, you might not agree with me yet on this comment, but, I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun together as roommates.", Meghann said with a smile.

" Well, it's too soon to tell, but, I suppose so.", Sheldon said as he returned a smile back.

" You big dork!", Meghann laughed as she grabbed her pillow and playfully chucked at him.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon shrieked as the soft object pelted him square in his back. He then turned around and looked at Meghann who was laughing her head off.

" Oh I see where this is going! What kind of obnoxious social convention is this?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at her.

" Nothing, I just threw my pillow at you in a playful way! What are you going to do about it Dr. Sheldon Cooper?!", Meghann laughed.

" What am I going to do about it?! I'll show you what I'm going to do about it!", Sheldon interjected as he stood up from his desk chair and walked over to his side of the room. He then picked up his notepad and said, " Two things are coming your way: strike 2 and think fast!" as he scribbled another X on his notepad before he picked up his pillow and threw it at his roommate which hit her in the face. The force knocked her down on her butt on her bed. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she stared at him. Sheldon just stood there with an evil villain-like smirk on his face.

" Oh, it is so on now!", Meghann laughed as she turned the music on, picked up her pillow again and threw it back at him. The song that came on was Good Time Good Life by Erin Bowman.

" Woman you are playing with forces beyond your ken!", Sheldon interjected as he threw his pillow back at her.

" Well that's in my nature!", Meghann laughed as she threw her pillow back at him. As the music continued playing in the background the two of them continuously threw their pillows back and forth at each other. Despite this being something that he would never imagine engaging in with anyone, Sheldon couldn't seem to help the ridiculous smirk that was spreading across his face. He was beginning to have a little fun with this activity and soon found himself doing something that he rarely ever did. He actually started laughing with Meghann as their pillows kept hitting each other repeatedly.

" What are you two idiots doing up here?!", Brian interjected as he barged into his sister's and Sheldon's bedroom.

" We're having a little fun together Brian! Look it up in the dictionary you pigheaded dope!", Meghann laughed as she threw her pillow at her brother.

" Oh you're so gonna get it now sis!", Brian laughed.

" Oh really?! I don't see a pillow in your hand bro!", Meghann laughed as she picked her pillow up.

" Not yet, but there will be!", Brian laughed as he suddenly bolted out of the room and sprinted down the hallway to his room.

" Oh God he's going to grab his pillow! Let's get him Dr. Cooper!", Meghann laughed.

" Now hold on, wait a second! Are you suggesting that we gang up on your brother?!", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah, why not?!", Meghann laughed.

" I never thought of that.", Sheldon said. He thought for a minute before he interjected, " Alright, let's get him Meghann!"

" Oh yeah! You're minced meat Brian! Prepare to get your butt whooped by your sister and her roommate!", Meghann laughed as the two roommates bolted out of their room carrying their pillows.

" I don't think so Meghann! I think you and Dr. Cooper should be prepared to get your butts whooped by me!", Brian laughed as he came running out of his room swinging his pillow at them.

" Oh God go go go!", Meghann laughed as she ran past Sheldon and ran toward the stairs. Sheldon followed her and the two of them ran down the stairs with Meghann laughing at the top of her lungs and Sheldon laughing, " Oh good Lord! Not my face! Not my face!" as Brian chased after them winging his pillow. The 3 of them ran into the kitchen swinging their pillows at each other which caught the attention of Mr. and Mrs. Brissette who were sitting at the table together watching a movie on Mr. Brissette's laptop. The noise made them pause the movie and look up over the screen at the scene before them.

" Hey hey hey! What are you three doing?!", the married couple scolded.

" Dr. Cooper and I were trying to have a little fun upstairs throwing pillows at each other and Brian decided to join us! We now sort of turned this into a pillow war!", Meghann laughed as she swung her pillow at her brother hitting him in the face.

" Who's idea was it to do this?!", Mr. Brissette scolded.

" That was your daughter! She started it by throwing her pillow at me so I threw mine back at her and now, well, here we are!", Sheldon interjected as he swung his pillow at Brian.

" Ok this is not the place to be doing this! We're trying to watch a movie on Netflix in here so please take this little fiasco back upstairs or go down to the basement and do it there!", Mrs. Brissette scolded.

" Is there enough room down there Mom?!", Meghann laughed.

" Yes Meghann, there's plenty of room down there to do whatever the hell you want! You three can go nuts down there but not in here! So scram! Go!", Mrs. Brissette scolded.

" Ok! Last one down there is a rotten egg!", Meghann laughed as she ran down the basement stairs.

" Move it or lose it!", Brian laughed as he shoved past Sheldon.

" Aw, why am I always the last one!", Sheldon interjected as he trudged down the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

" Ok now where were we Brad?", Mrs. Brissette asked as she sat back down next to her husband.

" Patience Linda it's got to warm back up.", Mr. Brissette said to his wife as he pressed play on the keyboard. Their movie resumed after a few seconds. As they continued to watch their movie they were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash coming from the basement.

" Oh God! What now?!", Mrs. Brissette groaned as she slapped her hand against her forehead. Mr. Brissette paused the movie again and walked over to the basement door.

" What happened down there?! What was that crash?!", Mr. Brissette hollered down the stairs.

" That was just the bookcase Dad!", Meghann hollered back.

" Well who knocked it over?!", Mr. Brissette hollered.

" That was Dr. Cooper!", Brian hollered.

" Excuse me but that was merely an accident Brian! I was trying hit you with my pillow but you ducked your head down which caused that unwanted angle of trajectory toward that bookcase! I told you that was going to happen when you stood in front of it like a hippie but you didn't listen to me!", Sheldon interjected.

" Oh come on! What are you talking about?! I only ducked my head at the last second after I said, " Come and hit me Doc!", Brian laughed.

" Exactly and another thing, please refrain from calling me that!", Sheldon interjected.

" What happened down there?", Mrs. Brissette asked her husband.

" Nothing except Dr. Cooper accidentally knocked a bookcase over.", Mr. Brissette said as he shook his head.

" Oh great, this is going to be a fun adventure having this guy in our house.", Mrs. Brissette groaned as she massaged her head.

" I couldn't agree with you more.", Mr. Brissette said as he shut the basement door.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Sheldon fixed the bookcase that he knocked over, the pillow war continued until Brian gave up and they all went to bed after that. The next morning just little bit before 7 o'clock, Meghann decided to be a little silly so she quietly stood up on her bed and then she jumped across to her roommate's bed exclaiming, " Flying squirrel attack!" as she landed on top of him, making him scream in surprise.

" Great Ceasar's Ghost, Meghann what are you doing?!", Sheldon scolded her as he sat up.

" Good morning Dr. Cooper!", Meghann laughed as she got up off of Sheldon.

" Good morning and you didn't answer my question! What are you doing?!", Sheldon scolded her as he stood up.

" I was just waking you up!", Meghann laughed.

" No that was certainly not! That was just you being obnoxious and I don't appreciate that!", Sheldon scolded.

" Aw come on! Thought we could continue all that crazy fun we had with my brother last night! It was the best night of my life!", Meghann laughed as she nudged his shoulder with her elbow.

" Meghann, I'm a respected physicist and it wouldn't be good for my reputation if I did things like that with you all the time, although I will admit that it was fun.", Sheldon said.

" True, but, nobody's going to really know what you're doing because they don't know where you are. Weren't you the one that said that you wanted solitude from everyone else?", Meghann asked.

" Yes I did say that.", Sheldon said. Meghann just stared at him with somewhat of a manipulative stare.

" Aw alright, we'll have a little bit more fun and then I'll go back to work, deal?", Sheldon said with a defeated sigh.

" Deal! It's perfect because it looks like some storms are supposed to be developing later so we'll both be working! It's a win win scenario!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Maybe for you. I'm really not comfortable with the whole storm chasing thing you do. It's very nerve wracking to me.", Sheldon said.

" I know, but, I've been doing it for 3 years.", Meghann said.

" That's only minor experience. It takes several years of experience to really know what you're doing.", Sheldon said.

" I know that, I'm not an idiot Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.

Ding Dong!

" Hold on one second, someone's at the door.", Meghann said as she walked out of the room and down the stairs to answer the front door.

" Good morning Meghann!", Nora Beasely, Meghann's next door neighbor/friend said in a cheerful voice with a smile on her face.

" Oh good morning Nora! What are you doing here?", Meghann asked as she returned a smile back.

" I'm just bringing over some banana bread that my mom and I made this morning. We made like 4 loaves of it and that's way too much for us to eat so I told my mom that I would bring some over to you guys.", Nora said as she handed Meghann 2 loaves of banana bread that were wrapped up in tin foil.

" Oh well that's really sweet, thanks. Ooh and it's still warm!", Meghann exclaimed as she took the 2 loaves from her.

" I know! They're fresh out of the oven.", Nora said.

" Well thank you.", Meghann said.

" You're welcome. Oh and also here is some boxes of Girl Scout cookies that my little sister Summer brought home from a previous Girl Scout troop meeting. She said that she didn't really want them and we don't really eat Girl Scout cookies anyway so I thought you would want them.", Nora said as she handed Meghann 4 boxes of Girl Scout cookies.

" Oh thanks. I love Girl Scout cookies.", Meghann said as she took them from her.

" No problem. So, how come the neighborhood's been so quiet lately? What happened to Crazy Elizabeth?", Nora asked.

" Oh she got put in a nut house because she wouldn't stop screaming at me and my roommate. Crazy old batt.", Meghann said as she scratched the back of her head after she set the items in her hands down.

" You have a roommate now?!", Nora asked in shock.

" Yeah I do. He's a little weird and quirky but I think I can put up with him. He showed up in New York City a few days ago unexpectedly.", Meghann said.

" How did you meet him?", Nora asked.

" I met him in one of the all too familiar scenarios.", Meghann said.

" Let me guess, Twister was trying to attack him?", Nora asked.

" Yep that's it.", Meghann said as she nodded her head.

" What is with that guy?! Why does he always have to hurt people?! It makes no sense!", Nora exclaimed.

" I don't know Nora. No one knows what goes on in his head. All I got to say about the Giddeons is that they're just a completely psychotic, messed up family.", Meghann said.

" You got that right! And thank God that Twister's in jail!", Nora laughed.

" Yeah, good riddance!", Meghann laughed. But little did the two of them know that diagonally across the street, hiding behind a bush spying on them was Twister, his sister Rebecca, and his friend Dr. Blowhole.

" Ha ha ha, that's what they think! Those weak-minded fools!", Twister evilly laughed as he peeked his head over the bush.

" Yeah I'll say!", Dr. Blowhole evilly laughed.

" Is it time for me to revive up my chainsaw yet Twister?!", Rebecca evilly asked her brother as she held her chainsaw in her hand with her finger on the ripcord.

" Not yet Rebecca! Our intended target is not in sight yet! Calm the hell down!", Twister hissed at his sister.

" Well this waiting game better not be long because I'm not sure how long I can keep myself from letting all hell break loose!", Rebecca hissed.

" Well it looks like you won't have to wait because there's your target right there!", Dr. Blowhole hissed as he pointed at Sheldon who suddenly appeared in the doorway next to Meghann.

" Yes! Ha ha! Target sighted! You ready to let all hell break loose Rebecca?!", Twister evilly laughed as he looked at his sister.

" Oh yeah! It's time to bring the movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre to life!", Rebecca evilly laughed.

" But wait, what am I going to do?!", Dr. Blowhole hissed.

" You're going to wait here behind this bush and come out when I call out for you. Do you still have your sonic spinning handsaw blade?", Twister asked.

" I got it right here! What do you want me to do with it?!", Dr. Blowhole asked as he pulled out what looked like a torturous medical saw with an evil smirk on his face. As he pressed the button on it, the saw began to spin rapidly which sounded almost like a dentist drill.

" Hey shut that off! What are you trying to do?! Trying to gives us away?!", Twister hissed at his friend.

" No but come on! I've been waiting for an excuse to use this thing all week! You got to let me have some of the fun!", Dr. Blowhole hissed as he shut his saw off.

" I will but just let Rebecca and I do what we came here to do first and then I'll let you go crazy and do what you want!", Twister hissed.

" Fine, whatever!", Dr. Blowhole hissed.

" Ok get ready with that chainsaw Rebecca! It's about to go down in 3, 2, 1, hit it!", Twister shouted. Rebecca pulled the ripcord and revived up her chainsaw with a psychotic screech as the song Go Down by AC/DC played in the background. The two evil siblings then starting running across the street psychotically screeching at the top of their lungs while Twister shouted, "Come here Dr. Sheldon Cooper! Time to die!"

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon screamed when he turned his head.

" Oh my god it's Twister and his sister Rebecca! Get in the house now!", Meghann screamed as she saw her enemy and his sister running toward them with Rebecca waving her chainsaw in the air. She had the look of the Devil in her eyes as she held the chainsaw above her head. Nora screamed and ran into the house after Meghann and Sheldon. The three of them slammed the door shut and locked it just before the two villains could come in after them.

" Open the door you idiots!", Twister shouted as he banged on the door.

" Get out of here Twister! What do you want?!", Meghann shouted through the door.

" You know what we want Meghann! We want your stupid roommate!", Twister shouted.

" Excuse me, but, that's very offensive to me! I would very much appreciate it if you would take that back!", Sheldon shouted.

" Shut your mouth Cooper!", Twister shouted.

" Yeah or we're going to cut this door down, come in there and shred you to pieces and by that I mean I'm going to kill you with my chainsaw!", Rebecca shouted as she continued to revive up her chainsaw.

" It's Dr. Cooper and you most certainly will not! I don't even know you!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yeah you're not going to touch him with that stupid chainsaw of your's Rebecca!", Meghann shouted as Sheldon ran up the stairs, grabbed his pistol out of his messenger bag and ran back downstairs.

" Open the door or I'm going to cut it down! It's your choice!", Rebecca shouted.

" Oh my god this is insane!", Nora screamed.

" You do that and I'll shoot you through this door in self-defense!", Sheldon shouted as he cocked his pistol and held it close to his body pointing it at the door.

" Oh please, you're not going to shoot us!", Rebecca evilly laughed.

" Yeah, you probably don't even know how to handle a gun!", Twister evilly laughed.

" Oh on the contrary I do! I've practiced target shooting with my father a few times on several occasions while growing up in Texas!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yeah right! Go ahead and try but I'll bet you anything that you're going to miss!", Twister evilly laughed.

" That's where you're wrong Twister Giddeon! My aiming is very accurate and I never miss my intended targets! In this case, it's you and your sister!", Sheldon shouted as he continued to point his pistol at the door with his finger on the trigger.

" Don't listen to him Rebecca! Cut the door down!", Twister shouted.

" With pleasure Twister!", Rebecca shouted as she revived up the engine and struck the door with the rotating blades which began to slice through the wooden door.

" Ok you asked for it!", Sheldon shouted as he fired a bullet through the door which caused a bunch of screaming coming from Meghann, Nora, and Rebecca as the bullet hit her in the left side of her chest dangerously close to her heart. She stumbled backwards off the front porch after dropping the chainsaw mid-cut, landing on her back in the grass.

" Rebecca! Oh you're going to get it buddy! You shot my sister!", Twister shouted as he pulled out his own pistol and pointed it at the door. As he was about ready to fire it, Sheldon opened the half chainsaw cut up front door and stepped out onto the porch, pointing his pistol at him after he cocked it again.

" I don't think so! Get out of here! I'm not afraid to defend myself and my roommate! This is our house and you're not welcome here!", Sheldon shouted.

" No! You're going to die a horrible painful death for what you did to my sister and for standing in my way!", Twister shouted but before he could do anything Rebecca slowly got up, picked up her chainsaw and came charging at Sheldon screaming her head off as she held the chainsaw above her head. Twister lunged out too but the next thing they saw coming was bullets firing at them from Sheldon and paintballs filled with blue paint flying at them from behind them. Leo was running across the street toward the house firing a paintball gun, howling like a wolf and shouting, "Take this Twister and Rebecca Giddeon! You guys suck!"

" Yeah get 'em Leo!", Meghann and Nora exclaimed.

" It's Leo! Dr. Blowhole get out here! Now!", Twister shouted.

" Come here Lemonselly! I'm going to kill you!", Dr. Blowhole shouted as he jumped out from behind the bush waving his sonic saw blade above his head ready to attack Leo with it.

" I don't think so you crazy scientist! Take this!", Leo shouted as he started firing paintballs at him. As the paintballs continued flying Twister shouted, " Retreat to my truck now!" The three villains ran down the street to Twister's truck( The Vortex of Death) as Leo continued running after them still firing paintballs. Twister and Rebecca left a trail of paint and blood as they ran. Leo shot up the truck with paint as it sped off.

" That situation was insane! I was not expecting that!", Nora gasped as she placed a hand on her chest.

" I don't think any of us were Nora!", Meghann exclaimed as she began to breathe heavily.

" Well that was just obnoxious! I can not believe Twister and his sister did that! Rebecca is worse than her brother!", Sheldon interjected as he held his pistol pointed at the ground.

" Ok can you please put that thing away now Dr. Cooper? It's kind of freaking me out.", Meghann said as she pointed at Sheldon's firearm.

" Oh, yes of course! Sorry.", Sheldon said when he noticed that his pistol was still in his hand before shoving it in a pocket of his windbreaker.

" That's ok, thank you.", Meghann said. Then she interjected, " Oh butternuts, look at the front door! My dad's going to flip his lid if he sees this!" as she looked at the halfway destroyed front door.

" Oh that wouldn't be good.", Sheldon said as he looked at the door.

" I know! What are we supposed to say about this?! That Rebecca tried to cut up the door with her chainsaw and you shot her through the door?!", Meghann interjected.

" Yes that's sounds about right because that's exactly what happened.", Sheldon said.

" Then you tell him!", Meghann interjected as she crossed her arms.

" Oh no, you're not getting out of this Meghann! We're both telling him about this!", Sheldon scolded.

" I don't want to get yelled at for something that my enemy's sister did Dr. Cooper! That's just ridiculous!", Meghann shot back at her roommate.

" Well I most certainly will not take the full hit! He is your father!", Sheldon scolded.

" Fine! We'll both tell my dad about what happened to the door!", Meghann hissed.

" Wait, what?! You shot Rebecca?!", Leo interjected as he stared at Sheldon.

" Yes. I also shot Twister too.", Sheldon said.

" Well that explains why some of my blue paint looks purplish.", Leo said.

" No duh Leo!", Meghann shot back. No sooner after she said that her radar watch started going off.

" Got to go. There's a super cell thunderstorm developing a few miles outside of the city.", Meghann said as she looked at her watch. Then she exclaimed, " Holy crap! It looks like it's going to be a big one! I better get out there fast!" She ran back into the house and up the stairs, grabbed her equipment before grabbing her car keys. She came running back out moments later.

" Be careful bestie! Don't die!", Leo exclaimed.

" Shut up Leo I know what I'm doing! I'll be back in a little bit!", Meghann hissed as she stuck her keys in the ignition of her car, shut the door, performed the safety checks before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. Sheldon was about to scold her but Meghann left before he could say anything. Nora went back home and so did Leo. Sheldon just looked around with a confused look on his face before he walked back into the house.

Later that day as Meghann was driving home her phone started ringing.

" Hello?", Meghann answered.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE FRONT DOOR?! IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A HORROR FILM!", Mr. Brissette shouted at his daughter over the phone in an angry voice.

" I know dad! Dr. Cooper and I will explain it when I get home. I'm driving home from work right now.", Meghann said. They talked for a few more minutes before they hung up.

" Ok I'm home.", Meghann said as she walked into the house. Meghann and Sheldon explained what happened but were told to fix the door much to Meghann's dismay.

Meanwhile back in Pasadena, the others were still trying to discuss what they should do about the whole Sheldon situation.

" This is all my fault! I really wish I hadn't opened my big mouth and told Sheldon to get out in the first place! I really miss him even though I was mad at him for how he acted! I want him back!", Amy cried as she sat on the couch in her apartment with her knees pressed against her chest.

" We really miss him too Ames. He was really important to all of us and we all really cared about him.", Penny sadly said as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. A tear slid down her face.

" What the hell are we going to do? What's going to happen to all of us now? Sheldon was the one person that kept us all together but now he's gone and we don't have any idea where he is.", Leonard asked as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

" There's not much we can do Leonard. It's obvious that Sheldon just wants to be left alone and doesn't want to be in our lives anymore.", Bernadette said.

" So that's it, I guess.", Howard said. Penny buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. Leonard sat down next to her and just threw his arms around her.

Back in New York City after the front door was fixed Meghann picked up one of her Xbox controllers and a gaming headset. As she turned on the tv in hers and Sheldon's bedroom Sheldon looked up from his laptop, turned his head to her and asked, " What are you doing Meghann?"

" I'm about to play Halo on Xbox Live with my friends Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said as she flopped down on her bed holding the controller and the headset.

" You play Halo?!", Sheldon asked in shock as he stared at her. Meghann nodded her head and said, " Yeah my friends and I play it all the time with each other."

" Interesting.", Sheldon said.

" You want to play with us? I got another controller and another headset.", Meghann asked as she pointed at the other controllers and headsets that were sitting on top of the gaming console.

" I suppose so.", Sheldon said as he gently shut his laptop.

" Well go ahead, grab a controller and a headset.", Meghann said as she put her headset on her head and turned it on.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he grabbed a controller and a headset. As he put it on his head he asked, " What's with the microphone on this Meghann?"

" Oh that's so you can talk to the people you're playing with Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said as she began moving the joystick around on her controller.

" Interesting. Do your friends know that we're going on here?", Sheldon asked as he turned his headset on and picked up his controller.

" Yeah I sent a mass text to them. They should be getting on here pretty soon.", Meghann said.

Ding!

" Who's Dslayer21?", Sheldon asked when the first screen name popped up in the corner of the tv screen.

" Oh that's my friend Delaney. Hey Delaney!", Meghann said to her roommate before talking into her mic.

" Hey Meghann! You ready to play some Halo?!", Delaney said into her headset.

" Not yet, we have to wait for Julia, Leo, and Kayla.", Meghann said.

" Oh yeah that's right.", Delaney said.

Ding!

" Hey there's Julia!", Meghann exclaimed as the screen name Jlove34 popped up.

" Hey Julia!", Delaney and Meghann exclaimed.

" Hey you guys! I'm so ready to kick some butts!", Julia said into her headset.

" Well we are too! We're just waiting on Leo and Kayla.", Meghann said.

" Perfect! The second Leo gets on I'm gonna take him totally by surprise and blow off his head!", Julia jokingly laughed.

" Julia no! Remember what happened last time you did that to him?! He made his avatar invisible and just repeatedly shot you with a machine gun from several different angles!", Meghann laughed.

" I know that which is why I'm going to get him back for that!", Julia laughed as she moved her avatar around the screen and then made it invisible.

" Did you just make your avatar invisible Julia?!", Delaney laughed.

" Yes! I'm going to shoot Leo with a machine gun the second he gets online! He's not going to know what hit him!", Julia laughed as she remained invisible waiting with a loaded machine gun.

Ding!

" Surprise Leo! Take this you dork!", Julia laughed as she fired the gun at Leo's avatar which said Lturbeatz14.

" Ahhhhhh! What the hell Julia?! We're you invisible this whole time waiting for me to get online so you could shoot my head off?!", Leo interjected into his headset.

" Yeah! This is payback for what you did to me last time!", Julia laughed.

" Oh you're so going down McPherson! Take this back!", Leo interjected as he shot his gun back at her avatar.

" Hey, you guys let's knock it off! We have to wait for Kayla first and then we can start shooting each other!", Meghann scolded her BFFs.

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon interjected in his headset.

" Who said that?", Delaney asked.

" Oh that was my roommate. He wanted to play with us. This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Meghann said.

" Yes, hello.", Sheldon said.

" Hi! It's nice to meet you!", Delaney and Julia said.

" Pleasure to meet you too.", Sheldon said.

" Oh hi Dr. Cooper! I didn't know you like to play Halo!", Leo exclaimed.

" Well I do Leo.", Sheldon said.

" You already met him Leo?!", Delaney and Julia asked.

" Yeah, I met him when I stopped by Meghann's house a few nights ago. He's a little weird but he seems cool though.", Leo said.

Ding!

" Hey you guys! I just got on and I'm ready to play!", Kayla said into her headset. Her screen name showed up as Kblaster32.

" Oh yay Kayla's here! Now we can start shooting guys!", Meghann interjected as she started blasting her gun.

" Who's DrSCSpock24?", Kayla asked.

" Oh that's me.", Sheldon said.

" Who's this?", Kayla asked.

" This is my roommate Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He wanted to play with us so I let him join in.", Meghann said.

" Oh well hi! It's nice to meet you!", Kayla said.

" You too.", Sheldon said.

" Take this Julia!", Leo exclaimed as he shot Julia's avatar.

" Hey I wasn't ready for that Leo! Take this back!", Julia exclaimed as she shot him back.

" Oh yeah I don't think so! KAPOWIE!", Leo interjected as he fired more shots at Julia and his other friends.

" Leo that's not a word!", Sheldon interjected as he fired a machine gun at him.

" It is now! I just invented it!", Leo laughed as he shot Sheldon back.

" Look out Leo! I'm coming in hot! KABLAM!", Delaney interjected as she threw a plasma grenade at him.

" Oh yeah you're not the only one who can throw a plasma grenade because I got one too! Take this Delaney!", Leo interjected as he threw one back at her.

" Ow! Why you little son of a gun I'm gonna…!", Delaney interjected as she blasted a machine gun at him.

" Take this suckas! KAPOWIE!", Kayla interjected as she shot her gun at her friends.

" I'm gonna dominate all of you guys! Missile strike!", Meghann interjected as she started rapidly firing missiles.

" Oh so you're going to play like that?! Well two can play at this game! Take this Meghann!", Sheldon interjected as started firing a machine gun at her.

" Oh no you don't! You're minced meat Dr. Cooper! Take this!", Meghann interjected as she threw a plasma grenade at him.

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon interjected. As machine guns were going off and grenades were flying, 4 more people suddenly joined their war.

" Hey four more people just joined our game you guys!", Julia exclaimed.

" What the frack?!", Howard's voice interjected through the headsets.

" There's like six other people on here! What the hell?!", Penny's voice suddenly chimed in.

" Who cares?! Just start blasting!", Raj's voice interjected.

" Oh for God sakes Raj!", Leonard's voice interjected.

" Well look at this! If it isn't my former friends Leonard, Howard, Raj and Penny!", Sheldon interjected in somewhat of an unhappy voice as he was blasting a machine gun.

" Sheldon?!", the 4 of them exclaimed.

" Is that you buddy?!", Leonard interjected.

" I'm not speaking to you Leonard!", Sheldon hissed.

" Wait, what?! So you're the jerks that abandoned him!", Meghann hissed.

" Abandoned him?! What the hell are you talking about?! Who is this?!", Penny shot back.

" This is Meghann Brissette what are you doing on here?! I had this set on private settings!", Meghann interjected.

" This is Xbox Live! There's no such thing as private settings!", Leonard shot back.

" Shut up Dr. Hofstadter and get out of here! I don't want you on here upsetting Dr. Cooper as well as my friends and I! I was trying to make this a nice, thrilling experience for him and you're ruining it by being here!", Meghann hissed.

" Wait, what?! Sheldon's with you?!", Howard exclaimed.

" Yeah we're roommates! He's been living with me for a few days now since a group of certain somebodies decided to be jerks and push him away!", Meghann interjected.

" Oh come on you guys! I thought we were here to play Halo not turn this into a big ass fight!", Raj interjected.

" Raj you're not helping!", Howard hissed.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" What is that supposed to mean?! I'm just trying to keep things civil here between us!", Raj interjected.

" Well nobody wants to hear what's what!", Leo interjected.

" Yeah, just get out of here! You're kind of ruining our game!", Julia interjected.

" They are ruining it Julia!", Sheldon interjected.

" We have a right to be on here if we want to which we do!", Leonard interjected.

" Leonard sign off! I don't want to talk to you or any of our former friends!", Sheldon hissed.

" Why the hell are you being like this Sheldon?! We're your friends!", Leonard interjected.

" You were my friends until you pushed me away! So as such I am currently residing in an undisclosed location to which you will never know about!", Sheldon interjected.

" Yeah you don't deserve to know where we are after the way you treated him! If you guys really cared about him, he wouldn't be here at my house right now! You don't take your friends for granted! That's just selfish and wrong on so many levels!", Meghann interjected.

" What do you know about Sheldon?!", Howard interjected.

" Not much yet but I'm not a selfish person like you guys seem to be! I would never do that to any of my friends especially my best friend! My parents have always taught me to be a nice person and if I did what you guys did to Dr. Cooper then I would be scolded for life!", Meghann interjected.

" How old are you?! You sound like you're a lot younger than what Sheldon's mother said!", Penny hissed.

" I'm 18 years old and you know what I don't want to be having this conversation! Get off the internet!", Meghann hissed as she continued shooting her machine gun.

" Sheldon what the hell are you doing with a teenager?!", Leonard interjected.

" That's none of your concern! Goodbye!", Sheldon interjected.

" Yep, bye bye! You're going away now!", Meghann interjected as she kicked Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Penny out of the game zone.

" Oh finally! I thought those 4 would never leave!", Delaney interjected as she continued shooting her friends.

" Yeah I'll say! Well at least we can get back to blasting each other now!", Julia interjected.

" Yeah thank God for that!", Leo interjected.

" I agree!", Kayla interjected.

" You know what you just talked about Meghann is something that actually happened to my brother Bradley once.", Julia said.

" Really?! How so?!", Meghann asked.

" I don't know it was really weird. He was with his friends and uh oh.", Julia said as a sudden creaking sound was heard through her headset followed by a loud crack and a blood-curdling scream. A loud boom was heard after a few seconds.

" Oh my god! Julia are you ok?!", Delaney, Meghann, Leo, and Kayla screamed into their headsets.

" Yeah I'm fine!", Julia interjected as she started to cough.

" What was that noise?!", Leo interjected.

" Oh my bed fell through the wooden floor from my bedroom upstairs! It's no big deal!", Julia nervously laughed.

" Oh dear Lord! Do you have termites at your house?!", Sheldon interjected.

" I'm really not sure. We haven't really seen anything unusual.", Julia said.

" Well you really should consider that being a likely possibility and if that's the case then you should really call an exterminator before that pest problem gets any worse.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah because that's really serious Julia. You could end up losing your home if you don't get rid of them.", Meghann said in concern.

" Do you want us to come over there?", Kayla asked in concern.

" No it's fine. I'll investigate myself.", Julia said.

" No Julia don't do that by yourself, that's very dangerous. We're going to come over and help you.", Meghann said in concern.

" No really guys it's fine! I can do this myself!", Julia said.

" No you really can't Julia! You don't know how much damage there could be and you could be setting yourself up to get severely injured or killed! Just let us come over there and we will do an investigation together! We don't want you getting hurt!", Leo interjected.

" Alright fine, you guys can come over.", Julia said.

" Alright then let's sign off, get together and do some investigating.", Meghann said. Her friends agreed and immediately signed off. Meghann and Sheldon signed off as well. Moments later at Julia's house, much to Sheldon's reluctance, the six of them began investigating the house.

" You guys see anything yet?", Julia asked.

" Not anything that I can see, at least not yet.", Kayla said.

" Well I see something. Look at the baseboards! See how they're splintering and splitting apart?!", Meghann said as she pointed at the baseboards connecting the floor and the walls.

" Oh yeah I see what you're talking about Meghann.", Kayla said.

" I do too. How is it that you and your family didn't see this before Julia?!", Leo asked in concern.

" We didn't think the idea was plausible Leo. We just thought that the wood was rotting.", Julia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

" That could mean anything.", Delaney said.

" I don't think so. Listen to this.", Sheldon said as he shook his head and knocked on the wall with his fist. The noise echoed throughout the house.

" You hear that?! Hollow as a shell! That is a classic sign that you have termites!", Sheldon interjected as he looked at Julia but just as he said that some more creaking sounds began to echo.

" Okay, we're done here.", Meghann said. More creaking sounds started up. Then she said in concern, " You guys we got to get out of here now. This house literally looks and sounds like it's about to collapse to the ground." The creaking sounds began to get louder as they echoed throughout the house. Pieces of wood began to crack and break creating gaping holes in some areas on the second floor to the point where they could see the first floor below them.

" Oh dear Lord, run! This house is about to collapse!", Sheldon interjected. The six of them bolted to the stairs as the creaking and cracking sounds got louder and things began to start crashing down through the floor.

" Oh God! If we fall through this staircase and get stuck I'm gonna scream!", Kayla interjected as she was running down the stairs with her friends and Sheldon.

" This is a time to scream period Kayla! Julia's house is falling apart!", Meghann screamed.

" Oh my god this is a nightmare! Somebody wake me up!", Julia screamed as she began to spaz out.

" Julia stop it!", Delaney screamed at her best friend.

" Would you guys shut up and keep running?! I don't want to end up under a pile of rubble with termites eating my flesh off!", Leo screamed.

" That most definitely makes no sense Leo!", Sheldon interjected.

" You know what I mean Dr. Cooper!", Leo screamed as they ran out the back door of the house and by the time they ran around to the front the entire house crashed down to the ground.

" Oh god my house! It's gone!", Julia screamed as she started to cry.

" Oh come here bestie!", Delaney cried as Julia just threw herself into her chest sobbing.

" Wow, that is insane!", Meghann sadly said.

" Yeah I agree!", Leo sadly said.

" This is horrible!", Kayla sadly said.

" What am I going to do?! My family and I are homeless now all because of some stupid wood-eating bugs!", Julia cried as she stared at her completely leveled house with tear glistening eyes.

" Call your parents and let them know what has happened.", Sheldon said. Julia pulled out her cell phone and called her mom who was at work.

" Mom?!", Julia cried.

" Julia what is it? I'm working right now.", Mrs. McPherson answered.

" We just lost our house!", Julia cried.

" What do you mean we lost our house?! What is going on there?!", Mrs. McPherson asked her daughter in complete shock and concern.

" I mean it collapsed to the ground! Our house got attacked by termites!", Julia cried.

" What?! Are you ok?!", Mrs. McPherson asked as she began to panic.

" Yeah I'm fine mom! I'm standing outside with my friends right now! We got out just a few seconds before it came crashing down!", Julia cried.

" Oh thank God! Ok stay outside and don't touch anything Julia! I'm going to call your father right now and we'll be home as soon as possible!", Mrs. McPherson exclaimed.

" Ok!", Julia cried as she hung up on her mother. Mrs. McPherson called her husband who was also at work on a construction site and told him what happened at their house. He immediately asked his boss if he could leave and was permitted to do so. The McPhersons then both left their workplaces and drove home to see their daughter standing in the driveway with her friends and Sheldon. Sure enough they saw that their house was completely leveled to the ground.

" Oh honey, you weren't kidding!", Mrs. McPherson exclaimed as she started crying.

" I know! What are we going to do?!", Julia cried.

" Are you sure this was caused by termites?!", Mr. McPherson asked.

" Yes dad, 100% termite damage! We even investigated ourselves before the entire house came down!", Julia cried.

" You were in there?!", Mr. McPherson interjected as he stared at his daughter.

" Yes! It started with my bed falling through the floor from my bedroom when I was playing Halo on Xbox Live with my friends and Meghann's roommate here! I was literally sitting on my bed when it fell through the floor which almost felt like the Hollywood Tower of Terror ride at Disney World but not really! Anyway they heard that and me screaming through my headset so they came over to help me do an investigation! We were upstairs on the second floor inspecting the floor, the baseboards, the walls, the whole 9 yards! At first glance it looked like the wood was just rotting but then Dr. Cooper here knocked on the wall which sounded very hollow so he confirmed it but the second he did we started hearing a bunch of loud creaking and cracking sounds! He just screamed at us telling us to run so we ran as fast as we could down the stairs, out the back door and seconds after we got out of there the house came down! It happened that fast meaning that we've probably had them for quite a while and we didn't even know it!", Julia cried as she pointed at Sheldon.

" Julia it's ok. It's just a house, we can rebuild it. All that matters to your mother and I is that you're ok and that nothing seriously bad happened to you.", Mr. McPherson said as he embraced his daughter. When he let go Julia then threw her arms around her friends and cried, " You guys literally saved my life! If you guys hadn't came over tonight, who knows what would've happened! I would've been dead! I'm so lucky to have BFFs like you!"

" We are too.", her friends said.

" Oh my god! I can't believe I almost died tonight!", Julia cried as her body started to shake with every breath she took.

" Julia you ok?!", Kayla asked in concern.

" Yeah I'm fine Kayla!", Julia cried as she started to hyperventilate.

" You don't look fine!", Meghann said in concern.

" Yeah dude you're literally shaking and hyperventilating right now!", Leo said in concern.

" And your face looks like it's turning white as a ghost! What's wrong with you?!", Delaney asked in concern as she stared at Julia.

" You guys I'm fine! I'm just upset and a little shaken up!", Julia cried as she continued to hyperventilate.

" I don't think so, I think you're having a panic attack.", Sheldon said in concern as he looked at her.

" I'm not having a panic attack Dr. Cooper I'm just upset and shaken up, period!", Julia cried. She was hyperventilating so much that she was beginning to lose her balance. As she started to stumble, her parents as well as her friends and Sheldon started to become more and more concerned.

" Julia! Julia!", Mr. and Mrs. McPherson screamed.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed as he reached out to grab Julia as she collapsed into his arms before her head hit the ground.

" Oh God, Julia!", Delaney, Meghann, Leo, and Kayla screamed as they ran to their friend.

" Oh God I can't breathe!", Julia softly cried out as she laid limp in Sheldon's arms.

" Ok you need to go to the hospital! You're starting to look deathly ill!", Sheldon said in concern.

" Yeah I agree completely! You look terrible Julia!", Meghann said in concern.

" No I don't need to go a hospital you guys! I'm fine!", Julia cried as she continued hyperventilating.

" No you're not!", her friends shot back at her.

" Would you guys stop worrying about me right now?! I said I'm fine!", Julia cried as she continued to hyperventilate and deny everything.

" That is non-negotiable! Come on, stand up! We're all going to the hospital right now, even though I hate hospitals!", Sheldon commanded as he gently lifted her up to her feet. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol began to play in the background.

" Yeah come on Julia, let's go.", Mr. McPherson said as he gently grabbed his daughter around her shoulders and started walking her to the car. Her mother stood on the other side of her as they were walking. Julia kept tripping over her feet as her breathing speed increased causing her entire body to rock back and forth rapidly. Her eyes looked very stoned and looked like they were bulging out of her head.

" No dad I'm fine! I just want to go to sleep!", Julia cried.

" I don't want to hear it! Just get in the car!", Mr. McPherson said. They all got in the car and drove a few blocks down the street to the hospital. Once there as the situation was being explained Julia suddenly got very combative to the point where she needed to be sedated and restrained to the bed. The next day Julia was released from the hospital and she went to a motel room with her parents. The pest control was called out to the McPhersons residence and they inspected the leveled property. After they confirmed that the damage was caused by subterranean termites they grabbed whatever was salvageable out of the rubble before dousing the entire structure with chemicals and gasoline. The destroyed structure as well as the foundation was then set ablaze in a fiery explosion.

Meanwhile at the Giddeons house...

" Curses! I can't believe that plan didn't work!", Twister hissed as he slammed his fist on his computer desk.

" I agree! I thought for sure that plan was going to work but I guess not!", Rebecca hissed.

" It didn't work you idiots because they saw you coming!", Dr. Blowhole hissed as he threw his saw down onto the floor.

" Shut up Dr. Blowhole! We don't need any criticism from you!", Twister shouted at his friend.

" How many times do I have to tell you to keep it down, down there! I'm trying to watch my soaps!", Mrs. Giddeon shouted from upstairs.

" You do that everyday Mom! That's nothing new!", Rebecca shouted.

" Shut up and what the devil happened to you and your brother?! Both of you look like Swiss cheese!", Mrs. Giddeon shouted as she stomped down the stairs into her son's basement lair and saw the injuries that her children sustained.

" That's because Meghann's stupid roommate Dr. Cooper shot us with a gun!", Twister shouted.

" What?! Some dunce cap medical doctor shot you?!", Mrs. Giddeon shouted.

" Not a medical doctor Mom, a mathematics doctor! He's a theoretical physicist from Pasadena, California! He showed up here a few days ago after he got into a fight with his stupid girlfriend and moved in with Meghann! He's beginning to piss me off!", Twister shouted.

" Well you solve this predicament yourself Twister Turbo Giddeon! I'm going back upstairs!", Mrs. Giddeon shouted at her son as she spun on her heel and stomped back up the stairs.

" Stop calling me that Mom! I hate that middle name! You call me that one more time and I'm gonna choke you until you're unconscious and blue!", Twister shouted up the stairs at his mother.

" Shut your piehole!", Mrs. Giddeon shouted.

Back at the Brissettes house, Meghann and Sheldon were sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv together. Meghann was having a hard time staying awake and keeping her head up. Sheldon was beginning to feel the same way.

" Meghann, are you alright?", Sheldon asked as he looked at her with tired looking eyes.

" Yeah I'm fine Dr. Cooper I'm just a little tired right now.", Meghann said as she started to yawn.

" As am I as well. I think we should both go upstairs and take a nap.", Sheldon said.

" I'm too tired to walk up the stairs.", Meghann softly said as her head began to fall backward against the couch.

" Shall I carry you?", Sheldon asked. Meghann just said nothing and nodded her head. Sheldon then carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He pushed opened their bedroom door with his foot, walked in, and set Meghann down on the desk chair before pulling back the covers on her bed. He then picked her up again, carried her over to her bed and laid her down in it. Meghann immediately fell asleep as Sheldon pulled the covers up over her. Sheldon then walked over to his bed, climbed in and fell asleep too. The only sounds that were heard was the soft breathing of the two roommates. A few minutes in Cali quietly wanders in through the kitty door and without waking Sheldon up, she jumped up onto his bed, climbed up onto his face, curled up and fell asleep purring contently. The tip of her tail gently thumped the side of his cheek as she slept.

Meanwhile back in Pasadena as Leonard was working in his lab, he started complaining incessantly about Meghann.

" Who the hell does that Meghann girl think she is?! Saying that we can't play Halo on Xbox Live and then rudely kicking us out of the game like that! She's so mean! I don't even know why Sheldon chose to hang out with her!", Leonard complained as he was working on a laser.

" Sheldon was mean to us sometimes but we still hung out with him. Maybe this girl is somewhat like him and Sheldon likes it.", Howard said as he was working on his own project.

" Yeah but still Wolowitz?! A TEENAGE GIRL?! OF ALL PEOPLE?! That's who Sheldon chose to be roommates with?! That makes no sense!", Leonard hissed.

" Well, in technical terms he can pretty do what he wants since he's the one that writes these Roommate Agreements.", Howard said.

" He shouldn't even be living with her to begin with! The girl is 18 years old and he's 36!", Leonard shouted.

" True, but, legally Meghann's an adult so Sheldon's not really doing anything illegal by living with her. They can pretty much do what they want with each other.", Howard said.

" Howard are you even listening to yourself or me for that matter?! I'm not comfortable with the idea of Sheldon living with a girl who's 18 years younger than him! I just don't think it's right! He's my best friend and I don't want him to get into any trouble!", Leonard hissed.

" Leonard just let it go! The girl may be a teenager but she's legally an adult and Sheldon doesn't seem to be bothered by that! Remember he kept screaming at us over the game telling us to go away?! Clearly he wants to stay there and doesn't want to come home so we need to respect that and his space!", Howard interjected.

" Oh come on Wolowitz, that's ridiculous! There's no way he wants to stay there! I'll bet you anything that girl kidnapped him and is forcing him to stay there!", Leonard shot back.

" Oh please Leonard, if Meghann really did that then Sheldon would have been freaking out when he spoke to us over the game and we would have noticed that! He sounded really mad when he spoke to us so clearly that's not the case and he just wants to be left alone!", Howard said.

" He's not alone if he's staying with her! That makes no sense!", Leonard shouted.

" Leonard can you please just shut up?! You're starting to act like Sheldon!", Howard hissed at his friend.

" SHELDON'S NOT HERE ANYMORE! HOW CAN I BE ACTING LIKE HIM IF HE'S NOT HERE?!", Leonard shouted as he slammed his fist down but accidentally set off the laser which fired a red beam all over the lab causing Howard to scream and duck his head as the laser beam continued to bounce off of several objects before it bounced off a computer screen and back towards Leonard, hitting him in the eyes.

" Ow! My eyes!", Leonard screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards into a wall covering his face with his hands.

" Oh son of a bitch, Leonard! Are you ok?!", Howard screamed as he ran over to his friend.

" No Howard! I just got shot in the eyes with a fracking laser! I can't see a thing!", Leonard screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees, still covering his face.

" Come on let's go to the ER!", Howard screamed as he helped his friend up and carefully guided him out of the lab.

Uh oh! It seems as if Leonard got what he deserved for not shutting his mouth! What do you think will happen to him in the next chapter and what do you think will happen with Meghann and Sheldon? Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After explaining what happened to Leonard to President Siebert and Dr. Gablehauser, Howard was allowed to drive Leonard to the ER in the hopes to save his friend's vision. Moments after they got there Leonard was examined by the doctor, given powerful pain meds and his eyes were covered with bandages after receiving some special eye drops. It was at this time that his other friends were notified that he was at the ER and they showed up moments later.

" Oh my god! What the hell happened to you Leonard?! Why are there bandages on your eyes?!", Penny screamed when she saw the state her boyfriend was in.

" I accidentally shot myself in the eyes with a laser at work Penny!", Leonard said as he sat on the bed with his bandage-covered eyes.

" Yeah you accidentally shot yourself Leonard because you wouldn't shut up about that Meghann girl.", Howard pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

" That girl's name is Meghann?!", Amy screamed.

" Yeah Ames, we found that out when we were playing Halo on Xbox Live the other night. She was on there playing with her friends and Sheldon was playing with them.", Penny said.

" Well what is he doing with her?! Is he dating her?! Please don't tell me he's dating her!", Amy hissed.

" We don't know Amy because she kicked us out of the game before we could ask any more questions.", Penny said.

" She's trying to hide something is what it is! I'm gonna kill her!", Amy hissed.

" She didn't sound like she was trying to hide anything Amy. All she said was that her and Sheldon are just roommates.", Howard said.

" That's what she wants us to think! I know there's got to be something more going on than that!", Amy hissed.

" I don't think so Ames. I just looked up her Facebook profile and it looks like she already has a boyfriend.", Penny said as she flashed her phone by her best friend's face.

" What?! Gimme that! Let me see!", Amy interjected as she snatched Penny's phone out of her hand and looked at what was on the screen. Sure enough it was Meghann's Facebook account. As Amy scrolled down she began to see numerous pictures of Meghann with a very good looking young guy wearing a baseball cap on his head. The pictures showed the two of them hanging out together and in some of them they were smiling and even kissing each other.

" You're right Penny, look at this.", Amy said as she showed Penny the pictures.

" Oh, wow, he's a good looking dude!", Penny exclaimed. Then she asked, " What's this guy's name?"

" Um, it says his name is Journey Adam Blaker.", Amy said when she saw the relationship status at the top of the page.

" Well, see? There you go. I think you can now cool it with the desire to kill her Amy. She obviously looks like she's really happy with this Journey guy.", Penny said.

" Does it say anything about where Meghann lives? Because if it does we'll know where Sheldon's at.", Howard asked.

" No dice, it doesn't say anything.", Penny said as she tried to search for Meghann's address but found nothing.

" Damn it! The girl is so smart! What about her boyfriend?! Check his page, maybe he's got something.", Leonard hissed.

" Nope, he doesn't have anything either.", Penny said after she searched Journey's page but once again found nothing.

" Well wait a minute you guys, something doesn't make any sense here! If that girl already has a boyfriend, then why is Sheldon living with her?!", Raj asked in confusion.

" No one knows Raj!", Leonard shot back.

" Maybe she's a cheater!", Penny exclaimed with a gasp.

" Oh I'm so gonna kill her if that's the case!", Amy shouted in anger.

" What in the name of the Lord is all this tom foolery about?! What are y'all talking about?!", Mrs. Cooper asked in somewhat of a southern drawl as she suddenly showed up.

" We discovered the name of the girl that Sheldon's been staying with.", Penny said.

" Oh Heavenly Father what did you do now?! I thought I told you that Sheldon said not to worry about him and to leave him alone?! Even though I would like to know where he is!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" We were until Leonard decided he wanted to play Halo on Xbox Live the other night and we weren't just going to say no to him so we got on there and surprisingly we ran into her because she was apparently on there playing with her friends and Sheldon was playing with them!", Howard interjected.

" Well how does this tie into y'all knowing what her name is?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" Because she flat out told us when I asked her, " Who is this?!", Penny said.

" Yeah, she said that her name was Meghann Brissette and she's 18 years old.", Raj said.

" What?! So let me get this straight! My genius 36 year old son is living with an 18 year old girl?! Am I hearing this right?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded as she placed her hands on her hips.

" Yeah!", Leonard, Howard, Raj and Penny said.

" Oh I'm really gonna smack the bejesus out of him now! That boy may be smart but sometimes he does the dumbest things ever!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" I think we can all agree on that!", Leonard interjected.

" Lord in Heaven, what happened to your eyes Leonard?! Why are they covered in bandages?!", Mrs. Cooper gasped when she stared at Leonard.

" Because I accidentally shot myself in the eyes with a laser at work.", Leonard said.

" Heavenly Father how did that transpire?! What kind of Tom foolery were you doing to cause that?!", Mrs. Cooper interjected.

" He was ranting on and on about Meghann and how upset he was that Sheldon chose to be roommates with her that he accidentally slammed his fist down on the button that activates the laser which shot a beam out like a rocket, ricocheting off of several objects in the laboratory before it bounced off a computer screen and back at him, hitting him in the eyes.", Howard said.

" Thanks for summing that up Wolowitz!", Leonard hissed at his friend.

" That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!", Mrs. Cooper interjected.

" Well it's true.", Howard said.

Back in New York City at the Brissettes house while Sheldon and Meghann were still sleeping something shady was starting to happen. Twister stealthfully poked his head up in front of the window outside Meghann's and Sheldon's bedroom to spy on the two sleeping roommates. He had a look of evil in his eyes as an evil smirk began to spread across his face.

" Perfect! Those two morrons are down for the count!", Twister maliciously said.

" This plan should be a lot easier than we anticipated!", Rebecca maliciously said as she poked her head up to get a view.

" I agree, but what was the plan again?!", Dr. Blowhole maliciously asked as he poked his head up too.

" I already told you what the plan is you dummy!", Twister hissed as he smacked his mad scientist friend upside the head. Then he evilly said, " We're going to capture them and take them to Camp Driftwood! We'll hold them captive in the camp's police station! Surely nobody will know where they are which makes it the perfect place to kill them! Victory shall be ours!"

" You got that?!", Rebecca hissed.

" Yes I remember that now.", Dr. Blowhole said a little loudly.

" Would you keep it down Dr. Blowhole?! You're going to compromise the whole plan if you don't shut up!", Twister hissed.

" Whatever you say Twister.", Dr. Blowhole said. Twister acknowledged that and pulled out a small metal chizzle from his back pocket. He quietly jammed it underneath the window and cracked it open. The three villains quietly snuck into the bedroom and when Rebecca noticed Cali curled up on Sheldon's face she quietly hissed, " Oh great, it's that devil Calico of a cat!"

" I'll handle this! Scram Cali!", Twister quietly hissed at Cali as he pointed his finger at the door. Cali jumped up hissing at him before she bolted out of the room. Surprisingly this didn't wake Sheldon up and he only shifted position before settling back down. But before the villains could do anything, Dr. Blowhole suddenly let out a loud sneeze causing Meghann to wake up screaming as well as Sheldon who screamed, "Danger! Danger!" Rebecca gave Dr. Blowhole an angry glare with her arms crossed in front of her.

" Nice going Elliot! You just ruined everything!", Twister hissed as he got up in his friend's face.

" Oh don't solely blame me for this Twister!", Dr. Blowhole hissed.

" You're the one who sneezed like a gorrilla in the first place!", Twister hissed.

" You don't even know what a gorrilla sneezing sounds like!", Dr. Blowhole hissed.

" OH SHUT UP!", Twister shouted.

" What's going on here?!", Sheldon shouted as he got out of his bed.

" Yeah! What are you three idiots doing in our room?!", Meghann shouted as she got up as well.

" That's none of your business what we're doing here you little demon!", Twister shouted at her.

" Excuse me but I object to you calling her that! That is very offensive!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yeah! Stop calling me that Twister! I hate it when you call me that!", Meghann shouted.

" I'll call you that all I want Meghann because that's what you are to me! You're a little pain in my a** and I want you gone from the face of the Earth! Especially you too Dr. Cooper! You are really starting to piss me off! I have never started to hate someone other than my enemy as much as I hate you right now!", Twister shouted.

" Your threats toward me are empty! Nothing can move me!", Sheldon interjected.

" You want to say that again smart mouth?!", Twister shouted as he invaded Sheldon's personal space.

" I would prefer that you refrain from calling me that and I would also advise you, your sister and your ridiculous friend to leave my roommate and I alone! Get out of our house before you leave me no choice but to call the police!", Sheldon interjected.

" I don't think so! You two are so going to get what you deserve and you're not going to interfere this time! It's time to introduce you two to a whole world of torture and misery!", Twister shouted.

" And what exactly does that entail?!", Meghann shouted but the second she did, her and Sheldon suddenly found themselves in the back of Twister's truck, sitting across from each other. They each had a wrist handcuffed to the seat.

" Of course! Should have seen that coming!", Meghann hissed under her breath.

" For shame Meghann. Next time you should really think about what you say before you say it.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Yeah thanks for the tip Dr. Sheldon Cooper!", Meghann hissed.

" Hey don't give me that tone. You're the one who got us captured.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah I know! I'm a terrible person!", Meghann hissed.

" Not necessarily. You just made an obnoxious mistake.", Sheldon said.

" Oh please, you're just saying that because you can't find another way to criticize me Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said as she rolled her eyes.

" I completely reject your assumption! I'm not criticizing you Meghann! That couldn't be any farther from the truth!", Sheldon interjected.

" You know what, could we please just stop talking?", Meghann asked as she shifted in her seat. The handcuffs rattled against the seat at the sudden movement.

" Fair enough.", Sheldon said. Silence fell between the two of them for a few minutes but then Sheldon looked over his shoulder out the window next to him and asked, " Good Lord where the hell is he taking us?! This is beginning to concern me greatly!"

" I know exactly where he's taking us. I know these roads like the back of my hand. My friends do too.", Meghann said.

" Interesting. Exactly where are you referring to Meghann?", Sheldon asked.

Well if my suspicions are correct Dr. Cooper he should be taking us directly to Camp Driftwood.", Meghann said.

" Is that the name of the summer camp you go to?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah it is.", Meghann said.

" How in the name of Einstein does Twister know how to get there?!", Sheldon asked.

" Because he tracks my every move through my cell phone. It doesn't matter what time of day it is or what day it is in general he just pretty much stalks me 24/7.", Meghann said.

" Ok that also greatly concerns me as well. You should really consider getting a new phone and change your password.", Sheldon said.

" Would you keep it down Dr. Cooper! Do you want Twister to hear you?!", Meghann said.

" Exactly how can he hear us Meghann?! There's a steel metal wall right here!", Sheldon shot back at his roommate as he jerked his handcuffed wrist toward the wall that separated them from the villains pointing his finger at it. The restraint made a loud rattling sound.

" Trust me he can hear you dude. You're not the only one here with sensitive hearing. Twister basically has the hearing of a dog.", Meghann said.

" That's preposterous!", Sheldon interjected.

" You two better shut your pieholes back there before you make me drown you two in the lake when we get there!", Twister's voice shouted through the innercom.

" We're going to talk in here all we want Twister! Shut up! Quit shouting at me and my roommate through your stupid innercom!", Meghann shouted through the wall before she kicked it with her foot aggressively.

" To hell with your roommate! He's a giant pain in the ass who's pissing me off!", Twister's voice shouted back.

" Excuse me but I'm offended by that! Please refrain from saying that!", Sheldon interjected.

" Shut your mouth Sheldon! You're going to rue the day that you crossed paths with me! By the time I'm done with you and Meghann you two are going to be history!", Twister's voice shouted back.

" You know what Twister you can suck it and listen to this!", Meghann shouted as she used her free hand to pull out her phone from her pocket. As she was scrolling through her playlist Sheldon asked in confusion, " What are you doing Meghann?"

" Torturing my enemy Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said with an evil smirk on her face as she found Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas and hit play. She turned the volume up full blast, letting the obnoxious hip-hop techno beat of the song bounce off the walls inside of her enemy's truck.

" Oh hell no! You are not playing that hellish song in my truck Meghann!", Twister's voice shouted.

" Yeah I am Twister so shut up and deal with it!", Meghann shouted as she began to nod her head in time with the music. The evil smirk that she dawned on her face grew wider as she started to tap her foot on the floor.

" Whatever you're thinking back there you little demon don't you dare do it!", Twister's voice shouted.

" Oh I'm gonna and you can't stop me! You're going to get your daily dosage of teenage hell!", Meghann shouted as her movements became more erratic. It was then that Sheldon started to become amused even though he didn't know what the hell his roommate was plotting to do. As Meghann was bobbing around she started to swing her handcuffed wrist and bang her fist on the wall to the beat of the music causing Sheldon to dawn a smirk on his face as well. He started to bang his head against the wall and Meghann started to laugh.

" Yeah there you go! That's it!", Meghann laughed as she kept bobbing around and banging her fist into the wall.

" Good Lord this is starting to become exhilarating!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yeah I agree! Screw you Twister Giddeon! Drop this you psychopath!", Meghann shouted as she continued laughing and being obnoxious. Normally Sheldon wouldn't have appreciated this but surprisingly in this moment he was actually having fun with it. Meghann was too but unfortunately Twister was not amused. When he finally drove his truck into the camp he angrily parked it outside of the camp's police station, got out, slammed the door shut, stormed toward the back of his truck, ripped the door open and angrily said, " Ok that's it you little punks, you're going to feel my wrath! Come here!"

" Oh hell no!", Meghann screamed as she was suddenly jerked out of the truck and then her arms were restrained behind her.

" Oh dear Lord! Don't touch me please!", Sheldon screamed as the same thing was done to him.

" Shut up, let's go! Move it!", Twister shouted as he started dragging them aggressively into the station with them screaming in terror at the top of their lungs. Once inside Twister hacked the computer system that controls the cell doors using his computer and opened one of cells.

" Get in there you trouble making miscreants!", Twister shouted as he roughly shoved the two roommates into the cell.

" Ow! Watch where you're shoving you idiot!", Meghann shouted as she landed on her face.

" Yes I don't appreciate this disrespectful mistreatment of us!", Sheldon shouted.

" Shut up Dr. Cooper! I don't want to hear another word out of you or Meghann! I'm the warden so I call the shots here!", Twister shouted as he shut the cell door with his computer. The door made a loud metallic click as it latched itself causing Meghann to spring up from the floor and angrily kick the door.

" Excuse me but you can't just appoint yourself to police warden! You are not a police officer nor do you have the training to do so!", Sheldon shouted through the bars of the cell.

" I can do whatever the hell I want Sheldon Cooper! I suggest you shut your mouth before you set yourself up to be killed first!", Twister shouted as he sat down behind a desk, setting his computer down onto it.

" What?! Now you're appointing us to Death Row?! This is ridiculous!", Sheldon shouted.

" You won't get away with this Twister!", Meghann shouted.

" I said shut up! You're my prisoners and I can do whatever the hell I want to you!", Twister shouted as he leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the desk next to his computer.

" Yeah so shut up before I shred you to pieces with my chainsaw!", Rebecca shouted as she slammed her hand on the cell door.

" Good Lord woman what is up with your obsession with that thing?! I might as well be watching a weird love affair by the way you talk about that stupid piece of hardware!", Sheldon shouted.

" My chainsaw is not stupid Dr. Cooper! It was given to me as a present for my 13th birthday!", Rebecca shouted.

" Oh what fresh hell is this?! Just how nuts are you people?! This is just absolute chaos and I can't handle it!", Sheldon shouted.

" Shut your mouth physicist!", Dr. Blowhole shouted.

" Excuse me but that's theoretical physicist to you! Get my title right and take that ridiculous headband off your head! You look more like a hippie than a mad scientist!", Sheldon shouted at him. Meghann busted out laughing the second he said that.

" That's a good one Dr. Cooper!", Meghann laughed.

" Shut your piehole Meghann!", Twister shouted.

" Stop yelling at her and wait a minute, is that a police officer behind you?!", Sheldon interjected as he pointed behind Twister.

" What?! Where?! Oh hell Rebecca, Dr. Blowhole, run!", Twister shouted as he frantically ran in circles before he made a break for it out of the room with his sister and his friend but of course there was nobody there.

" Typical idiot! I can't believe he fell victim to one of my classic pranks, Bazinga!", Sheldon said with a smirk on his face as he shook his head.

" Twister's so gullible he'll believe anything!", Meghann laughed.

" Yes well now with that being said let's figure out how to get out of here.", Sheldon said.

" It isn't simple to do. The doors can only be opened and closed by a computer system.", Meghann said.

" No problem, I have my laptop right here.", Sheldon said as he pulled his laptop out of his messenger bag that he had slung over his shoulder. He set it on his lap and opened it up.

" What are you… oh I know what you're doing! You're going to try to hack Twister's computer aren't you Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann asked as she stared at him.

" That's exactly what I'm going to do Meghann! Twister's not the only one who can hack things, I've had my fair share of doing that a few times too! My former friends have always told me that I'm one lab accident away from becoming a supervillain!", Sheldon said as he went onto Google.

" That's crazy Dr. Cooper!", Meghann laughed.

" Maybe to you but it's actually true. I've always had somewhat of a dark side in me.", Sheldon said.

" Really? You seem so calm and quiet most of the time though.", Meghann asked in confusion as she stared at her roommate.

" Yes but sometimes that behavior can be deadly, especially to those who deserve it.", Sheldon said.

" You wouldn't kill me would you?", Meghann asked.

" Oh good heavens no! I'd end up in jail if I did that!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Um technically we're in jail right now because Twister just locked us in a jail cell.", Meghann said.

" Yes I'm very aware of our situation right now.", Sheldon said. Then he asked, " So you said that this place is called Camp Driftwood?"

" Yes.", Meghann said as she nodded her head.

" Alright, well, we shall now go to the website and see what kind of trouble we can stir up here.", Sheldon said as he typed the name of the camp in the search bar and clicked on the website. He found a side tab for the Camp Driftwood Police Station and then found the control panel for the cell doors as well as Twister's entire computer system network.

" Ah ha found it! Now let's see what this villain put as his stupid password for his stupid firewall!", Sheldon said as the evil smirk returned to his face. He thought for a minute before he made a guess at the password. Surprisingly he guessed the right password on the first try.

" What an idiot! In what universe is TGVortex2 a secure password?!", Sheldon interjected as he shook his head.

" He's a retard is more like it!", Meghann laughed. Then she asked, " Now that you're in past his firewall what are you going to do now Dr. Cooper?"

" I'm going to destroy it beyond repair using a Self-Destruct program.", Sheldon said as he was typing a bunch of codes in.

" You're going to use self-destruction to completely crash and shut down my enemy's computer?! That is diabolical! You really do seem to have the mind of a supervillain!", Meghann laughed.

" I know. Now watch this.", Sheldon said as he tapped a button on his keyboard.

" Computer, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Sheldon said into the internal microphone on his laptop which gave off a loud beep. Then he said, " Activate Self-Destruct sequence." A voice on Twister's computer suddenly said, " Self-Destruct sequence activated."

" Is it running now?", Meghann asked.

" Yes the entire system should self-destruct in 5 minutes.", Sheldon said.

" You are so evil!", Meghann laughed.

" Yes and before I do anything else, I'm going to change the password to SuckOnThisTG!", Sheldon said with an evil smirk as he reset the password on Twister's computer. Then he said, " And now for the moment of truth…" as he hit another button on his laptop which unlocked the cell door and it slid open.

" Eureka! It worked!", Sheldon exclaimed as he clenched his fist in victory.

" Nice going dude!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he put his laptop back into his messenger bag and stepped outside of the cell with Meghann. But, the second they did Meghann began to hear the angry voices of her enemy, his sister and his friend coming back toward them.

" Oh shit! They're coming back in here Dr. Cooper! Hide!", Meghann hissed as she ran behind a wall and hid there.

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed as he followed suit. Twister's computer went completely dead a minute before the villains came back into the room.

" Dr. Sheldon Cooper you lying little sack of sh*t I'm gonna…! What the…?!", Twister shouted as he reentered the room with his sister and his friend.

" They escaped!", Rebecca shouted when she saw the open jail cell.

" Damn it! Where did they go and wait a second why is my computer screen dark?! Why won't this thing work anymore?! Come on and work you worthless piece of crap!", Twister shouted as he tried to get his computer to work again but to no avail. Sheldon then walked up behind him with an evil smirk on his face and said, " I destroyed it beyond repair using a Self-Destruct sequence.

" You hacked my computer and blew it up?!", Twister shouted when he spun around to face Sheldon.

" Yes and if I'm permitted to say this, Dr. Sheldon Cooper for the win! Wah ha ha!", Sheldon exclaimed before he started running away letting out a gaspy laugh.

" Later loser Giddeon! Catch you on the flip side!", Meghann laughed as she sprinted after Sheldon.

" It's Twister Giddeon! Oh why did I say that?! Get back here! I'm going to kill you for that you rodeo clown physicist!", Twister shouted as he ran after the two roommates.

" Once again that's theoretical physicist to you!", Sheldon interjected as he continued to run.

" Yeah what he said! Beat it Twister!", Meghann laughed as she continued running as well.

" Shut up Meghann Rose Brissette! I'm going to squash you and Dr. Sheldon Cooper like bugs once I get my hands on you two! You're going to drown in the lake Meghann and YOU, Dr. Cooper, are going to be torn apart with my sister's chainsaw and then cremated to ashes after I cremate Meghann!", Twister shouted as he continued to chase them.

" I think not! Dear Lord Twister, exactly just how psychopathic are you?!", Sheldon screamed.

" That's none of your business you little condescending son of a bitch!", Twister shouted.

" He's extremely psychopathic! He's always been in that funk and is never going to get out of it!", Meghann laughed.

" I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!", Twister shouted as he lunged at Meghann but at the last minute they managed to lose him off their tail and hid up in a tree.

" Hey! Where did you two morrons go?! You think this is funny?!", Twister shouted as he began running every which way looking for them. Rebecca and Dr. Blowhole joined in the search too.

" Oh great! Seriously this is what it comes down to?! An 18 year old girl and a Doctor hiding in a tree?!", Meghann hissed.

" I know this seems highly unconventional Meghann but we should be safe here at least for a little while. People rarely look up.", Sheldon said as he pressed his back against the trunk of the tree.

" Well for your sake I hope you're right because I don't want to get killed.", Meghann said.

" I don't either. There's so many things that I haven't accomplished yet. Someday I'm determined to win a Nobel Prize for my accomplishments in science.", Sheldon said.

" Well that's a great goal to reach Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.

" Correction it's a prestegious goal to reach Meghann.", Sheldon said. Meghann nodded her head. Then she asked, " Hey, do you think they left? I don't hear their voices anymore."

" Perhaps they have considering the fact that I no longer hear them as well.", Sheldon said.

" Do you want to get out of this tree and head home?", Meghann asked.

" Yes very much so.", Sheldon said.

" Ok, I hope I don't become effected by the laws of gravity on the way down. Hey do you mind handing me your messenger bag so you don't end up breaking your laptop on the way down?"

" I'm tempted to say no but I also don't wish to damage my laptop so I shall give it to you under the condition that you be extremely careful with it. Because if I see one dent or scratch on it you'll receive a strike when we get home.", Sheldon said.

" Fair enough. Hand it over.", Meghann said as she held out her hand.

" Alright.", Sheldon said as he gently slid his messenger bag off his shoulder and handed it to her. Meghann carefully slid it over her shoulder before she began to climb down the tree. Sheldon followed her and when they reached the ground Meghann handed him his bag back.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he slung his bag back over his shoulder.

" We should probably get out of here before Twister, Rebecca and Dr. Blowhole come back Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.

" I couldn't agree with you more Meghann. Let's go home.", Sheldon said as they started walking together.

" You want to go back to sleep a little more?", Meghann asked as she scratched the back of her head.

" Yes I would.", Sheldon said. They left the camp and walked the next few miles to get home. Once they got home they went back to sleep. They were unaware that the villains were still searching for them. A few hours later when the sun started going down after they got up two hours earlier Meghann's phone suddenly started ringing. It was Journey.

" Hey Journey.", Meghann said with a smile as she answered her phone.

" Hey Meghann, listen, could you meet me down at the New York City Harbor for a moment? I have something to tell you and unfortunately it's not good.", Journey said with a sad sigh. His voice sounded very upset like he was on the verge of crying.

" Um, sure I guess. I'll be right there.", Meghann said as her smile fell from her face. She then hung up the phone and just as she was throwing her shoes on her mother asked, " Meghann where are you going?"

" I'm going to meet Journey down by the harbor for a moment mom. He says he has something to tell me. I'll be right back. Please tell Dr. Cooper where I'm going so that he doesn't freak out.", Meghann said with a sigh as she opened the front door.

" Of course honey.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" Thanks mom. See ya.", Meghann said as she walked out the door. Mrs. Brissette then walked upstairs and told Sheldon where Meghann was going. Meanwhile Meghann a good few blocks down the street and when she got to the harbor Journey was already there standing on the dock waiting for her. His car was parked in the parking lot across the street.

" Hey, what's up?", Meghann asked as she approached him waving her hand.

" Sit down. I have something to tell you.", Journey sadly sighed as he sat down on the edge of the dock, dangling his feet over the edge. Meghann followed suit.

" What is it?", Meghann asked as she looked at her boyfriend. Journey gently took Meghann's hand in his, sadly sighed and said, " This is going to be one of the hardest things I have to do and I love you so much, but, unfortunately we can't be together anymore."

" What?! Why?!", Meghann asked in confusion.

" Well, you know my Aunt Stella? The one I told you that lives out in Garden City, NY?", Journey sadly sighed again.

" Yeah, what about her?", Meghann asked.

" Well, I just found out that she's very sick with Alzheimer's and unfortunately she can't live alone anymore. My family and I have to move in with her to take care of her.", Journey sadly said.

" You're leaving New York City?", Meghann sadly asked.

" Yeah.", Journey sadly said as he looked down at the water.

" When?", Meghann sadly asked.

" Tomorrow morning. I wanted to tell you right away so that you didn't think I had abandoned you.", Journey sadly said.

" I appreciate your honesty.", Meghann sadly said.

" Thanks.", Journey sadly said. Then he let go of Meghann's hand and sadly interjected, " This just sucks, you know!" as he upsettingly whipped his baseball cap off his head and slammed it down next to him on the dock. He covered his face with his hands as he started to huff and puff.

" Yeah it does. But listen Journey if we really have to break up, then could you promise me one thing?", Meghann sadly asked.

" Sure what is it Meghann?", Journey sadly asked as he looked at her.

" That you never forget me.", Meghann sadly said.

" Of course I'll never forget you. I love you and I always will, even if that means we're going to be living in different cities.", Journey sadly said.

" Oh Journey.", Meghann sadly said as she embraced him. A tear suddenly started to slowly stream down her cheek. Journey then kissed her one last time and sadly said, " I'm going to miss you so much."

" I'm going to miss you too. So, I guess this is it, huh?", Meghann sadly said.

" Yeah, I guess so.", Journey sadly said. He then picked up his baseball cap as he stood up and sadly said, " Well, I got to go. Goodbye Meghann."

" Goodbye Journey.", Meghann sadly said as she looked at her now ex-boyfriend with tear glistening eyes. Journey looked at her for a moment before he turned around a started walking away. As he walked away back toward his car he tried so hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to come down his face. Who could blame him? He had just broken up with the girl he loved. The second he got back into his car though is when he completely lost control. He slammed his face down on the steering wheel, bawling his eyes out. He had never thought that this day would come. He had thought that him and Meghann would last forever.

" Come on Journey, pull yourself together! Be a man dammit! A true man doesn't break down over a lost relationship! He deals with it with dignity!", Journey choked out as he sat in his car trying to compose himself but then he looked over his shoulder out at Meghann was still sitting on the dock looking out a the water. Her faint silhouette figure and the breeze running through her hair as the sun disappeared over the horizon made him start bawling his eyes out again.

" Oh who am I kidding?! MEGHANN!", Journey cried as he threw his face down again. After a few minutes he managed to compose himself enough to start his car and drive away. Once he was gone Meghann then stood up and looked at her half of a heart necklace that was around her neck. Journey had the other half with her name engraved on it while she had the one with his name engraved. She sadly looked at it for a few minutes before she yanked it off her neck and threw it into the harbor. Meghann then dropped to her knees and curled up in a fetal position. She laid there as tears continued to stream from her face. It was then that Sheldon found her.

" There you are. I was starting to become a little concerned since you didn't come back.", Sheldon said but then when he noticed his roommate was huddled in a fetal position he asked, " Are you alright?"

" I don't want to talk right now. I'm really upset.", Meghann sadly said as she continued to lay there.

" I'm sensing something's wrong here. What happened?", Sheldon asked.

" Journey and I just broke up!", Meghann sobbed as she sat up burying her face into her hands.

" Why?", Sheldon asked.

" He's moving out of the city tomorrow! His aunt is very sick with Alzheimer's and she can't live alone anymore so his family has to move in with her! She lives in Garden City, NY!", Meghann sobbed.

" Well I'm very sorry.", Sheldon said as he approached her from behind and knelt down behind her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

" I really loved him but now we can't see each other anymore! I feel so alone!", Meghann sobbed.

" Well I wouldn't say that Meghann.", Sheldon said.

" What do you mean by that?!", Meghann cried as she looked at him. Sheldon gently pulls her up to her feet and says, " I'm not very good with words, but, you're not alone. There's no reason to feel alone. You have your family, your friends and me."

" Thanks Dr. Cooper.", Meghann sniffled.

" And althought I would never admit something like this, but, ever since I've been living with you I've started to become attracted to you.", Sheldon said.

" Really? But you said that…", Meghann started to say after she let the last of her tears fall but was interrupted.

" I know I said that, but, there comes a point in one's life where it's hard for them to not give into their feelings. And that's what I feel like is happening with me right now.", Sheldon said.

" So what are you saying? Are you basically asking me to be your girlfriend?", Meghann asked in confusion as she stared at the tall, lanky physicist standing in front of her.

" Again, not good with words but yes.", Sheldon said as a soft smile began to spread across his face. Meghann started thinking about what he said as she took her phone out of her pocket. She went to her Facebook account and saw that Journey had already removed their relationship status. She then closed out of it, clicked on her camera, turned to look at Sheldon and said, " How's this for an adequet answer Dr. Cooper?" Sparks flew like fireworks inside of Sheldon's heart as Meghann kissed him taking a picture of it with her phone. Since it was dark she had the flash on when she took it. She then took it to Facebook and began to type: For those of you who don't know what love is, love is not just one of those one night stand moments, it's something completely special. Love is a feeling of happiness, honesty, contentment and satisfaction. Tonight was a sad night but was also a happy one. Two major life events have happened to me all within a few minutes of each other. It was one the worst and best moments of my life. The worst being Journey and I have sadly broken up because of family issues. He is moving out of the city to live with his aunt who has Alzheimer's and can not live on her own anymore. But, on the other hand, I have gained something as well. Who would have thought that a complete stranger coming into my life would impact it so much? He may be a little nuts but that doesn't matter. We may not agree sometimes but that's ok. I feel like I've been around him and known him for a long time just to get the sense of who he is as a person. We may have not liked each other the first time we met but I can honestly say that we like each other now and I have no doubt it will continue. Dr. Sheldon Cooper is more than just my roommate and friend, he's my reason for living. So, therefore I'm happy to say we are now together. We may be 18 years apart, He 36 and I 18 but that doesn't mean anything. After all age is just a number, right? Although I will always have a special place in my heart for Journey, I will now have one for Dr. Cooper as well. My heart is broken because I lost Journey tonight but at the same I'm happy because it brought my roommate and I together. Life has never felt so good. #M.R.B and Dr. S. C forever.

After she posted her status with the picture she then went to her relationship status. With a shaking finger and the song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright playing in the background she typed in Dr. Sheldon Cooper in the status and then hit submit. Within a few minutes of doing that she started getting messages up the wazoo from her friends and even Journey texted her saying, " Congratulations Meghann." But Leo's message took the cake. He said, " Omg! I'm so coming over there tomorrow so you can tell me everything! So sorry about Journey, but, congratulations bestie! :)

Meghann smiled a little at this while Sheldon looked at Meghann's Facebook status. He asked her, " Do you really mean every word you said here Meghann?"

" Of course I do Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said as she looked at her roommate who was now her boyfriend as well.

" Interesting, but I'm not quite sure…", Sheldon started to say but Meghann interjected, " Oh just shut up and kiss me!"

" Very well.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed her. As they stood there kissing each other Meghann whispered in his ear, " I love you."

" I love you too.", Sheldon said as he continued smiling at her. The two of them continued to stand there for the next few minutes, kissing each other while wrapped in each other's arms.

Aww, wasn't that a touching moment?! What do you think will happen next with these two now that they're a couple? And also what do you think will happen when the rest of the gang finds out? Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Meghann's ringtone alarm went off as usual but instead of her being woken up by that she was suddenly woken up to it being shut off and by soft lips touching hers. She then felt a pair of gentle, strong, lanky arms wrap around her, pulling her up into a sitting position on her bed. Meghann then opened her eyes to see Sheldon kneeling down by her bed.

" Good morning.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Good morning.", Meghann said as she returned a smile back.

" Did you sleep well?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah. I only thought of Journey once but then I just let it pass. I'm with you now so I don't have a reason to be sad anymore.", Meghann said.

" Good.", Sheldon said as he kissed her again. Meghann slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into his kiss. As this was happening Meghann slowly got up out of her bed, standing up on the tip of her toes. It was then that they were interrupted when Brian suddenly barged into the room and jokingly interjected, " What are you doing?!" causing them to scream and pull away from each other. Brian started laughing his head off as his sister started giving him a dirty look.

" Brian what the hell are you doing in here?! You ruined my moment!", Meghann hissed as she stared at her brother in a very annoyed way.

" Relax I was only clowning around sis! Chill out!", Brian laughed as he leaned in the doorway.

" I will not chill out bro! That was not funny!", Meghann hissed.

" Oh come on Meghann! Cut me some slack would ya?!", Brian laughed.

" What do you want?!", Meghann asked as she rolled her eyes.

" I just want to know what happened last night. How did 'this' happen?", Brian asked as he gestured toward his sister and Sheldon.

" Well I'm sure if you saw my Facebook status you would already know that.", Meghann said.

" Yeah I saw it. Mom and Dad saw it too.", Brian said.

" Oh hell. What was dad's reaction to it?", Meghann asked with a look of nervousness on her face.

" He was surprised but he was very calm about it.", Brian said.

" That doesn't give me very much to work with. Was he the angry kind of calm or what?", Meghann asked.

" I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him yourself.", Brian said.

" Oh god I'm afraid to! I don't know if he's going to yell at me or what.", Meghann said.

" It probably won't be as bad as you think.", Brian said.

" How would you know that Brian? This is Dad we're talking about. He can be a pretty scary guy sometimes.", Meghann said.

" Just go talk to him Meghann.", Brian said as he rolled his eyes.

" Fine, but if I die you stay away from my funeral!", Meghann said as she shoved past her brother.

" Fair enough! I'll have to start calling you murder victim again!", Brian laughed as he followed his sister. Sheldon followed after them listening to the conversation between his roommate/new girlfriend and her brother.

" Oh just shut up! That is so lame Brian Lucas!", Meghann interjected as she was walking down the stairs.

" Good god Meghann Rose! Can't you just take a joke for once?!", Brian laughed as he followed her.

" I would rather shove you in a cardboard box and ship you off to Timbuktu!", Meghann laughed.

" I would die in there!", Brian interjected.

" No problem! I would just cut some airholes in the box so you can breathe!", Meghann laughed.

" Meghann!", Brian interjected.

" I'm kidding bro! I would never do that to you! It's just a joke, chill out! You're not leaving this house anytime soon!", Meghann laughed as she playfully punched her brother in the shoulder.

" Thank god for that.", Brian said as he exhaled. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they walked into the kitchen and Meghann asked, " Yo dad, you got a second?"

" Sure I got a second Meghann. What is it?", Mr. Brissette said from the table. His coffee was sitting next to him and he was doing his crossword puzzle as usual.

" Well I wanted to ask you about your reaction to my Facebook status last night. Like are you ok with it or are you mad or what?", Meghann asked. Mr. Brissette thought for a moment before he said, " Well, normally I would be mad about something like this but in this situation I'm not."

" So you're ok with it?", Meghann asked.

" Yes I'm ok with it. Your mother is too.", Mr. Brissette said.

" Oh thank god! I was bracing myself for the worst!", Meghann exclaimed as she let out a sigh of relief.

" Yes, well, you are becoming a young woman so I need to learn how to let go. I mean you are legally old enough to consent so if you want to do that then all I will say is to use protection, at least for a little while.", Mr. Brissette said.

" You're giving me the freedom to have sex?! Dad are you tripping me?!", Meghann asked in confusion as she stared at her father.

" No I'm being absolutely serious Meghann. Yes I'm giving you the freedom to do that.", Mr. Brissette said with a smile on his face.

" Are you sure Mom's ok with this?!", Meghann asked still skeptical about what her father was saying.

" Yes I already told that your mother is ok with it.", Mr. Brissette said as he continued to smile at his daughter.

" Are you really sure about this Dad? You're not sick are you?!", Meghann asked still testing her father's word.

" Just go hug your father Meghann and move on.", Mrs. Brissette said as she stood at the stove making breakfast rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. Without hesitation Meghann sprinted toward her father and threw her arms around him.

" Thank you so much Dad! This is all I wanted!", Meghann exclaimed as she started to cry happy tears.

" Yes well now you can finally have it. Just as long as you follow my ground rules about it.", Mr. Brissette said as he let go of her.

" Oh I so will Dad! I'm not going to do something that stupid!", Meghann exclaimed.

" You better or I'm not going to trust you anymore.", Mr. Brissette said with a stern, serious voice.

" Oh my god this is the best day of my life! Not only you approve of my new relationship with my roommate but I also get to do whatever I want in it! Thanks Dad!", Meghann exclaimed as she happily danced out of the kitchen. She excitedly screamed like a fan girl at a concert.

" Wait, WHAT?! When did you two decide this?!", Brian exclaimed as he stared at his parents, throwing his arms out to the side. Sheldon smiled at this before he walked away.

" We decided this the moment your sister posted that status last night.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" I don't get it! How did you go from telling her that she doesn't act her age sometimes to suddenly fully trusting her and letting her do what she wants?!", Brian interjected.

" Brian your sister is not a little girl anymore. You need to learn how to let go just like I'm learning to do the same.", Mr. Brissette said.

" I don't care what you say Dad. She's my little sister. I don't think I feel comfortable with this. I'm ok with them dating each other but not this.", Brian said as his voice started to get a little angry.

" Brian calm down. Let's not get all hot under the collar over this. Your sister deserves some freedom just as much as you do.", Mrs. Brissette said with a stern voice.

" I don't want to talk about this!", Brian angrily yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed his keys before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

" What's up with Brian? I just heard him yelling in here.", Meghann asked as she walked back into the kitchen with Sheldon.

" Oh he's just upset about mine and your father's decision to let you have the freedom to do what you want.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" Why would he be upset about that? It's not his life. This is the kind of behavior I would expect from Dad not him.", Meghann said as she looked at her parents in confusion.

" We think it's because he cares about you and doesn't want to see you get hurt.", Mr. Brissette said.

" Oh hell.", Meghann said as her shoulders sank.

" Meghann don't say that.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" Oh come on Mom! You're still going to prohibit me from saying bad words?!", Meghann interjected as she rolled her eyes.

" Yes because nobody should be saying them, period. It's not appropriate.", Mrs. Brissette said.

Just then the front door opened and slammed shut as Brian came storming back into the house with a beer bottle in his hand and stormed up the stairs without saying a word. His bedroom door slammed shut moments later.

" I'm going to go talk to him.", Meghann said as she walked out of the kitchen. Sheldon followed her but Meghann said, " Let me talk to him for a moment by myself Dr. Cooper. He clearly needs a brother/sister talk right now."

" Of course Meghann. I shall wait down here for you then.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Thanks.", Meghann said with a smile as she kissed him before walking up the stairs.

Knock Knock!

" Brian?", Meghann asked as she poked her head in the door to her older brother's bedroom. Brian was sitting on the edge of his bed drinking his beer as he was watching an old home video tape of him and Meghann playing together when they were kids.

" What do you want?", Brian upsettingly asked as he looked at his sister who was standing there in the doorway.

" I just want to talk. Sister to Brother.", Meghann said as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

" About what?", Brian upsettingly asked as he took another swig of his beer.

" About why you flipped out on Mom and Dad like that.", Meghann said.

" You want the truth?", Brian upsettingly asked.

" Yes.", Meghann said.

" Because I'm scared of you ruinning your life!", Brian firmly said with a sad sigh.

" This has something to do with your own demons doesn't it?", Meghann asked.

" I didn't say that Meghann.", Brian upsettingly said.

" Look Brian, I'm not you. You and I are two totally different people. Your personality is one thing and mine is another. I would never do the things that you did, especially the incident that happened with you and Jackie.", Meghann said remembering the name of one of her brother's ex-girlfriends.

" Yeah well Jackie broke up with me because of it and I never saw her again. This is why you never see me with girls anymore because I'm afraid of doing something stupid and ruinning a nice relationship.", Brian upsettingly said.

" What are you watching?", Meghann asked as she looked at her brother's tv screen.

" Just an old home video of you and me. Seeing this just makes me wish that we were kids again.", Brian sadly said.

" I do too, but, life goes on you know.", Meghann said.

" I guess you're right. I should have just told you what I thought of that status.", Brian sadly said.

" Well then tell me. I'm listening.", Meghann said.

" The truth is when I saw that status, it felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I felt like I was losing my little sister.", Brian sadly said with a sad sigh. A tear suddenly started to slide down his cheek as he turned his head away.

" Why didn't you tell me that it bothered you right off the bat?", Meghann asked.

" Because I didn't want to upset you! You seemed so happy and I didn't want to take that away from you!", Brian sadly said as he started to cry.

" Look I totally get it. I know it scares you to see your little sister pursue a relationship with a guy who's 18 years her senior but…", Meghann started to say but stopped.

" But what?!", Brian cried.

" I don't know what I'm saying.", Meghann said.

" Well you're right, it does scare me. More like scares the HELL out of me! It's just hard for me to picture you with an older guy.", Brian cried.

" Brian we're gonna get through this. People are going to come and go in our lives, but, we're family. Family's forever. I'm always going to be your little sister no matter how old I get. Nothing's ever going to change that.", Meghann said.

" You're right, but, one thing's for sure, Dr. Cooper better treat you how you should be treated otherwise him and I going to have a problem.", Brian cried.

" Bro I don't think you have anything to worry about.", Meghann said as a smirk started to spread across her face.

" You better hope not sis.", Brian said with a smirk as he let the last of his tears fall.

" Oh just get over here you big lug!", Meghann exclaimed. Brian stood up, walked up to her and embraced her. As he did so he interjected, " Hey watch it Meghann! You almost made me spill my beer!"

" You're such a drunken ass Brian!", Meghann laughed as she playfully smacked her brother upside the head before walking out of his room.

" Now that's the little sister I know Meghann!", Brian laughed.

" Oh shut up!", Meghann laughed as she continued to walk away. Brian then walked out of his room and back down the stairs. Sheldon then walked up the stairs and asked," Everything ok?"

" Yeah everything's fine. My brother just needed a little help dealing with his own demons.", Meghann said.

" Good, well in that case I present to you The Relationship Agreement.", Sheldon said with a smile as he took out said document from his messenger bag.

" Let's take this into our room so we can look it over together.", Meghann said with a smile as she took it into her hands.

" Of course.", Sheldon said as he walked with her into their shared bedroom. They went over every section in it before they both signed their names. But before Sheldon kissed her Meghann held up her finger in between the two of them and said, " Now hold on a second, is the Roommate Agreement still valid?"

" Of course it is.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Good.", Meghann said with a smile as she grabbed him and kissed him. She kicked the door shut and turned on the song Talking Body by Tove Lo on her ipod as Sheldon started having his way with her, with protection of course.

Meanwhile back in Pasadena, Penny was still searching for Meghann's address on Leonard's laptop when she suddenly came across Meghann's newest Facebook status post. She gasped in complete shock at what she saw. There in all its glory was a picture of Meghann and Sheldon together that Meghann took of them the night before and they were KISSING EACH OTHER!

" OH MY GOD!", Penny screamed as she covered her face with her hands.

" What is it Penny?! What's wrong?!", Leonard exclaimed in worry as he shot up from his armchair and looked at his girlfriend.

" Oh god you're not going to want to see this Leonard!", Penny screamed as she continued to hide her face.

" No what's… oh for god sakes, SHELDON'S DATING HER NOW!", Leonard started to say but then screamed at the top of his lungs when he looked at his computer screen. Penny immediately jumped up from her boyfriend's computer desk chair, slapped her hand over his mouth and hissed, " Would you keep it down you idiot?! Do you want Amy to hear you?!"

" No! What happened to that one guy that girl was with?!", Leonard interjected as he gently smacked Penny's hand away from his mouth.

" She said that they broke up!", Penny shrieked.

" Yeah but why?!", Leonard interjected.

" I don't know something about him moving away to live with his aunt who has Alzheimer's!", Penny shrieked.

" Oh god!", Leonard interjected as he rolled his eyes. Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Stuart suddenly came into the apartment after they heard Penny and Leonard screaming.

" What the hell is going on in here?! Why are you screaming?!", Bernadette exclaimed as she stared at her two friends.

" You guys are not going to believe what Leonard and I just saw on Meghann's Facebook status!", Penny screamed.

" Why? What did she post?", Howard asked as he gathered around Leonard's laptop with his wife and two friends. Bernadette, Raj and Stuart gasped while Howard just said, " What the frack?!"

" HOLY CRAP!", Raj interjected.

" Oh this is bad!", Howard said in concern.

" What are we going to do about this?!", Penny screamed.

" We have to hide this somehow before Amy sees it or else everyone knows what's going to happen!", Leonard said in a panic.

" Good call genius.", Howard said.

" What?! Are you idiots insane?! I'm not going to lie to my best friend about something like this! What is she gonna think if she finds out that I kept the secret of finding out that her ex-boyfriend hooked up with some young a** bi**h from her?! She'll never speak to me again!", Penny shrieked as she stared at her friends.

" Well we can't let her see it Penny. If she sees it she'll explode!", Stuart said.

" Yeah, I know that!", Penny hissed.

" Ok ok let's not panic! Amy's not home right now, she's at work.", Bernadette said. The gang immediately let out sighs of relief. For the next hour the gang tried to figure out what to do about the situation but it was suddenly shattered when they heard a familiar angry female scream coming up the stairs outside the apartment.

" Oh Jewish hell, shit's about to go down in 3, 2…", Howard said as he rolled his eyes and tapped his wrist with a finger.

" I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!", Amy screamed as she stormed into 4A, flinging her purse across the floor. She slammed the door behind her in anger.

" Amy calm down! Who the hell are you talking about?!", Penny screamed.

" I'm talking about that Brissette brod!", Amy angrily screamed.

" Oh god, you saw it?!", Leonard asked as his eyes widen in a panic-like state.

" Yes I saw it Leonard! Why else do you think I would be mad?!", Amy angrily screamed.

" Stress?!", Leonard asked.

" The only stress I'm feeling right now is wanting to strangle that little homewrecker! I want to find her so I can rip her hair out and I want to find Sheldon so I can tell him how much of an a**hole he is for doing this to me!", Amy angrily screamed.

" Amy just read what Meghann wrote! It explains everything!", Leonard interjected as he pointed at his laptop.

" Ok Leonard, let's see what this little slut wrote huh! Ok it says: For those of you who don't know what love is, love is not just one of those one night stand moments, it's something completely special. Love is a feeling of happiness, honesty, contentment and satisfaction. Tonight was a sad night but was also a happy one. Two major life events have happened to me all within a few minutes of each other. It was one the worst and best moments of my life. The worst being Journey and I have sadly broken up because of family issues. He is moving out of the city to live with his aunt who has Alzheimer's and can not live on her own anymore. But, on the other hand, I have gained something as well. Who would have thought that a complete stranger coming into my life would impact it so much? He may be a little nuts but that doesn't matter. We may not agree sometimes but that's ok. I feel like I've been around him and known him for a long time just to get the sense of who he is as a person. We may have not liked each other the first time we met but I can honestly say that we like each other now and I have no doubt it will continue. Dr. Sheldon Cooper is more than just my roommate and friend, he's my reason for living. So, therefore I'm happy to say we are now together. We may be 18 years apart, He 36 and I 18 but that doesn't mean anything. After all age is just a number, right? Although I will always have a special place in my heart for Journey, I will now have one for Dr. Cooper as well. My heart is broken because I lost Journey tonight but at the same I'm happy because it brought my roommate and I together. Life has never felt so good. #M.R.B and Dr. S. C forever.! Ok that means absolutely nothing to me! That is just crap!", Amy angrily said as she slammed her fist down on Leonard's desk.

" What is your problem Amy?! The girl poured her entire heart out into that and all you can say is, " That means absolutely nothing to me! That is just crap!", Penny screamed as she stared at her best friend.

" Yes because I'm hurt Penny! This is like the biggest slap in the face I ever got! I was fine when she was with that other guy but now I want to rip her throat out! How dare she fall for my ex-boyfriend like that and think that she can get away with it! Meghann is clearly messing with the wrong person here!", Amy angrily screamed.

The Giddeons house…

" Curses! This is crap!", Twister angrily hissed as he threw his broken computer into the garbage before angrily shoving things off his desk.

" That's your own fault Twister!", Dr. Blowhole interjected as he crossed his arms in front of him.

" No it's not it's your fault Dr. Elliot Mundane Blowhole! You're the one who caused this!", Twister shouted at him.

" Me?! What did I do Twister Turbo Giddeon?!", Dr. Blowhole shouted.

" What did you do?! You compromised our entire evil plan by sneezing like an apeman and making Meghann and Dr. Cooper aware of our presence! If you hadn't done that then that plan would have gone perfectly and I wouldn't be sitting here with a broken piece of trash!", Twister shouted as he pointed at his broken computer that was sitting in the garbage can by his desk.

" Well your computer wouldn't have been trash anyway if you hadn't fallen for Dr. Cooper's stupid prank!", Rebecca shouted at her brother.

" SHUT UP REBECCA!", Twister and Dr. Blowhole shouted at her.

" What the devil is going on down there?! I'm watching my soaps up here!", Mrs. Giddeon screamed from upstairs.

" Shut up mom! Twister just got his stupid computer broken by that stupid physicist and is throwing a stupid tantrum over it!", Rebecca shouted up the stairs.

" I'm not throwing a tantrum Rebecca! Shut up before I strangle you to death and use your own chainsaw against you!", Twister shouted at his sister.

" Twister do not threaten to kill your sister!", Mrs. Giddeon screamed from upstairs at her son.

Back at the Brissettes house after Meghann and Sheldon engaged in coitus with each other and after they also had breakfast, Meghann told Sheldon that she was inviting her friends over for a little bit to which he told her that was acceptable. He then told her that he was going to work on his laptop so Meghann told him that her and her friends would just hang out downstairs in the living room. Leo was the first one to come over since he lived across the street but then Delaney showed up, then Kayla, and finally Julia. Julia came dancing into the house with The Turbo Slide song blasting on her phone exclaiming, " It's Turbo Time! Let's kick this party up!"

" Jules you ding-a-ling! You're so funny!", Meghann laughed as she began to nod her head in time with the music.

" Yeah yeah yeah just shut up and dance Meghann! Come on you guys let's do the Turbo Slide!", Julia laughed as she started going into the dance moves. Meghann slowly joined her and one by one the others followed. They started clapping along to the beat of the music too and even added their own twist to the dance. It was then that Nora decided to check out what was going on.

" I hear music in here! What's up guys?!", Nora exclaimed as she popped her head in the front door.

" Get over here Nora! We're doing the Turbo Slide!", Meghann laughed as she continued to dance across the living room floor.

" Oh my god I love that dance! Let's do this!", Nora exclaimed as she joined her friends. As they were doing the dance Nora asked, " So is your Facebook status true Meghann? You're dating a physicist now?"

" Yes.", Meghann said with a smile.

" Well, I'm so sorry about Journey but that's pretty cool!", Nora exclaimed.

" Thanks Nora.", Meghann said as she continued smiling.

" I agree which is why we're celebrating!", Julia exclaimed as she continued to dance.

" You purposely chose this as our celebratory song Julia?", Meghann as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

" Yes.", Julia said with a smile.

" Jules you're so weird!", Meghann laughed as they continued dancing around the living room.

" Yeah she is!", Leo laughed.

" Shut up Leo!", Julia laughed.

" You shut up Julia!", Leo laughed.

" Nice comeback Leo!", Kayla laughed.

" Thanks Kayla!", Leo laughed.

" Leo you better move your shellback before I kick it!", Meghann laughed as she saw how close her best friend was to her.

" Not before I kick you first Meghann!", Leo laughed.

" Dude I'm your best friend! You can't do that!", Meghann laughed.

" Says who Brissette?!", Leo laughed.

" Says me Lemonselly!", Meghann laughed.

" Why don't I just kick all of you?!", Nora laughed.

" Shut up Nora!", Delaney laughed. It was then that Sheldon decided to take a break from working when he heard an obnoxious chorus of teenage laughter coming from downstairs. He decided to walk down there to see what was going on. What he saw when he reached the living room was his roommate/girlfriend, her 4 best friends and the girl from next door laughing and dancing around the living room to some obnoxious tune.

" Good Lord! What is going on down here?! I can hear you guys from upstairs!", Sheldon interjected.

" We're having a small party Dr. Cooper!", Meghann laughed.

" Where is that music coming from?", Sheldon asked.

" Julia's phone!", Meghann laughed.

" What obnoxious notion is this?!", Sheldon interjected.

" It's the Turbo Slide!", Julia laughed.

" Well I must say that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever…good Lord that's a catchy tune!", Sheldon interjected.

" Exactly!", Meghann laughed. Then she interjected, " Come join us!"

" I would rather not, I don't dance.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Oh come on, why not?! We're all friends here, well to me anyway you're my roommate and boyfriend!", Meghann interjected.

" Meghann I would rather not completely embarrass myself in front of a gaggle of teenagers! I'm a respected theoretical physicist!", Sheldon interjected.

" Oh come on please?!", Meghann begged.

" Meghann I said no!", Sheldon interjected.

" Come on please Dr. Cooper?! Just this once?!", Meghann begged.

" Aw alright, I shall join you just this once! But this better be the only time you ask me to do something like this with you!", Sheldon said with a defeated sigh as he joined her by her side.

" Yay! Thank you!", Meghann exclaimed as she kissed him before continuing the dance. Sheldon reluctantly started following her movements and soon found himself doing the Turbo Slide with his new young group of friends and his roommate/girlfriend. He tried to keep a straight face but soon found that next to impossible as in his lips began to curl up into a smirky smile. He was beginning to surprisingly enjoy himself. But that was momentarily shattered when Brian suddenly walked in from the kitchen holding a video camera, laughing, " Nice dance sis! This is so going on my Facebook!" They all suddenly stopped dancing and Sheldon interjected, " Oh dear Lord! This couldn't be any more humiliating!"

" Brian you dipthong, give me that camera!", Meghann hissed as she chased after her brother through the kitchen to get the video camera away from him.

" I was joking Meghann! Get away from me!"

" Brian quit clowning around! You're 21 years old! Act like it! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends and Dr. Cooper!"

Meghann then came back moments later with her brother's camera that she had managed to wrestle away from him and after she shoved it away into a cabinet she asked, "Shall we continue even though my brother kind of ruined it?"

" Yeah what the heck! Let's do it!", Nora exclaimed. As they all started to pick up the dance again they were suddenly interrupted yet again. This time by Lindsay. As Meghann opened the front door Lindsay suddenly forced her way in with her pistol drawn pointing it at Sheldon. Julia ceased the music on her phone during this.

" Put your hands where I can see them Dr. Cooper!", Lindsay interjected as she pointed her pistol at him.

" Excuse me but what?!", Sheldon interjected as he stared at her looking as if she said something completely crazy.

" You heard what I said! Do it, now!", Lindsay interjected as she continued to point her pistol at him. He threw his hands up midway above his head as he continued to stare at her.

" Lindsay what the hell are you doing?!", Meghann interjected as she stared at her cousin.

" Meghann go upstairs for a minute! You don't need to see this!", Lindsay interjected at her.

" I will not go upstairs! What are you talking about?! I don't understand what is going on here!", Meghann interjected.

" Yeah we don't either! What are you doing Lindsay?!", Leo interjected as Delaney, Julia, Kayla and Nora nodded their heads in agreement.

" Shut up Leo! This doesn't concern you or Delaney, Julia, Kayla and Nora!", Lindsay interjected at him.

" Don't yell at my best friend!", Meghann interjected.

" Meghann I said go upstairs!", Lindsay interjected.

" And I said no! Now what is this about?!", Meghann interjected.

" I'll explain in a minute! Now butt out!", Lindsay interjected.

" Good Lord! What kind of obnoxious social convention is this?!", Sheldon interjected as he slowly started to put his hands down.

" I didn't tell you to put your hands down! Keep them up!", Lindsay interjected as she still continued to point her pistol at him. Sheldon threw his hands back up completely petrefied at the thought of what was going to happen next. Lindsay then put her pistol away and took out a set of handcuffs before approaching him. She walked up behind him and started grabbing at his wrists.

" Oh dear Lord what are you doing to me?! Do not touch me!", Sheldon shrieked as he was trying to pull away.

" Shut up! Put your hands behind your back Dr. Sheldon Cooper! You're under arrest!", Lindsay interjected as she pinned his arms behind his back and clasped the restraints on his wrists.

" Arrest for what?! What in the name of Einstein did I even do?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at her completely clueless as to what was going on.

" Yeah I would like to know that too! What is this about?!", Meghann screamed at her cousin.

" This is about your Facebook status Meghann!", Lindsay shouted.

" And you're arresting him because of that?! That is ridiculous!", Meghann screamed.

" No it's not! I was fine when you two were just roommates and friends but now it's a relationship which is a cause for concern! You are just a kid! This is starting to look like a modern day case of pedophilea!", Lindsay shouted. Leo, Delaney, Julia, Kayla and Nora gasped at what Lindsay said.

" Excuse me?! You're accusing Dr. Cooper of being a pedophile?!", Meghann shouted.

" YES BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE WITH HIM MEGHANN! YOU ARE A CHILD AND HE IS A GROWN ASS MAN!", Lindsay shouted.

" I am not a child! I'm 18 years old! I am a legally consenting adult and he is too! We can do whatever the HELL we want and you know why because we LOVE EACH OTHER!", Meghann shouted so loud that it almost shook the entire house like an earthquake.

" What's going on out here? Who's accusing who of being a pedophile?", Brian asked as he came in from the kitchen.

" Lindsay's accusing Dr. Cooper of that Brian! She's trying to arrest him right in front of me and my friends! She thinks that I'm too young to be in a relationship with him so she's trying to wreck it! Do something Brian!", Meghann screamed.

" Lindsay can't we just talk about this rationally?! You're kind of being really absurd right now!", Brian exclaimed.

" She is being absurd Brian! She still thinks I'm a child, well news flash Lindsay minority stopped at 17 years old! You should know that since you went to law school!", Meghann shouted.

" That is not the issue Meghann! The issue is I don't approve of this relationship between my 18 year old cousin and a 36 year old man and I'm sure as hell your parents don't agree with it either!", Lindsay shouted.

" Excuse me but they do agree with it! They're ok with us being together!", Meghann shouted as she gestured a finger back and forth between herself and Sheldon.

" Oh please no they're not!", Lindsay shouted.

" Yes they are!", Meghann and Brian exclaimed together. Then Meghann shouted, " If you don't believe me ask them yourself! Dr. Cooper has done nothing to hurt me! I'm perfectly happy being in a relationship with him!"

" Meghann you are too young to even know what love is!", Lindsay shouted.

" No I'm not! Release Dr. Cooper now and get the hell out of our house!", Meghann shouted.

" Meghann I'm just trying to protect you!", Lindsay shouted.

" No you're not! You're trying to tell me who I can and can't be in a relationship with! Get out!", Meghann shouted.

" Ok I'll leave but he's coming with me!", Lindsay shouted as she started to drag Sheldon toward the door but Meghann stepped in her way and shouted, " Where the hell do you think you're going?! You're not taking him to jail! In fact you are not taking him out of this house period! Release him and get out!"

" Fine Meghann, you win for now! But this is an issue that's going to be taken up with the court!", Lindsay shouted as she released Sheldon from the handcuffs. He instantly started rubbing his sore wrists after that.

" Good luck with that! Even though you're a police officer I garrentee you they're going to take my side because they're going to see that I'm a mature, legally consenting adult who can make her own decisions!", Meghann shouted.

" We'll see about that! I'll see you two in court!", Lindsay shouted as she shoved past Meghann and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. Meghann stood there for a moment with a look of shock on her face trying to process what just happened.

" What in the hell just happened Meghann?!", Nora exclaimed in shock.

" I have no freaking idea Nora! Can you guys believe what my cousin just did?!", Meghann interjected.

" I can't!", Julia exclaimed in complete shock.

" We can't either!", Leo, Delaney, Nora and Kayla exclaimed in complete shock as well.

" Yeah this isn't like her!", Julia exclaimed.

" I know Jules! I just can't believe she illegally came into my house and tried to arrest somebody that I care about and love! Especially right in front of me and you guys! I mean you guys saw what happened didn't you?!", Meghann interjected.

" Yeah we did Meghann!", Leo, Julia, Delaney, Kayla and Nora exclaimed as they nodded their heads.

" Oh thank goodness that's over! I was beginning to think that my life was over!", Sheldon exclaimed as he let out a sigh of relief.

" I just can't believe she would do this to me! After having such a close bond with her this is the thanks I get from her?! Treating Dr. Cooper like some criminal just because we started dating each other?! That is outrageous!", Meghann interjected in anger. Tears began to fall from her face as she cried, " She scared the hell out of me, more than what she accused you of!" and gestured her hand toward Sheldon. She then buried her face into him and cried, " I'm scared! I don't want to lose you!" Sheldon slowly wrapped his arms around her and said, " Meghann, look at me."

" What?!", Meghann cried as she slowly looked up at him with tear glistening eyes. Her tears left streaks on Sheldon's dark blue windbreaker jacket.

" I am not going anywhere. Because you and I are going to put up one hell of a fight. Your cousin may be trying to separate us but seeing as it may she's messed with the bull she will be the one getting the horns when this is all over.", Sheldon said with a stern voice.

" You're right. No matter what anybody says or thinks you and I are going to fight for our love. No amount of force on Earth is ever going to separate us.", Meghann cried.

" I love you.", Sheldon said with a serious expression on his face.

" I love you too.", Meghann cried as she reached up and kissed him. She felt her feet hover the floor just by a few inches as Sheldon was kissing her. The song Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield from The Ugly Truth soundtrack began to play in the background. Once he set her down he asked, " Are you alright Meghann?"

" Yeah I'm fine Dr. Cooper. Just a little hurt by my cousin's actions.", Meghann cried.

" Would it make you feel any better if we went into the kitchen and I made you some hot chocolate?", Sheldon asked.

" Maybe a little.", Meghann sadly said.

" Alright, well, come on let's go into the kitchen.", Sheldon said as he started walking her into the kitchen. Brian followed as well as Meghann's friends. They all gathered around the table after Sheldon made Meghann a cup of hot chocolate with downed spirits and just looking completely miserable.

Wow! What a way to kill the mood Officer Lindsay Brissette! Is she starting to look like an ignorant bitch or what?! What do you think is going to happen next? Will Meghann and Sheldon be able to stay in their relationship together or will Lindsay tear them apart? Let me know in the comments and find out what happens in the next chapter. To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Content warning- very dramatic and some obscene language included! Read at your own risk! You have been warned!**

Chapter 11

Silence and misery filled the air as Meghann, Sheldon, Brian, Leo, Julia, Delaney, Kayla and Nora were gathered in the kitchen around the table following the events of Lindsay's accusations and Sheldon's arrest scare. They were so traumatized and sad by the experience that they couldn't help but continue to talk about it.

" I'm so sorry you guys had to see that. I've never had a fight like that with my cousin in my entire life.", Meghann sadly said to her friends as she sipped her hot chocolate. Sheldon sat next to her slowly stroking his fingers through her hair.

" It's ok. We're just sorry that happened to you bestie.", Leo sadly said as he sat across from her.

" Thanks Leo.", Meghann sadly said.

" She really brought the mood down by the way she just acted.", Nora sadly said as she crossed her arms and rested her chin on the table.

" Yeah I agree. How dare she do that. We were all just having a great time together and then she had to come along and ruin it for no reason what so ever other than to be an ignorant bi**h.", Julia sadly said.

" I want to punch her. I want to punch her in the face so bad for what she did.", Brian sadly said.

" Thanks for trying to lighten up the mood bro but unfortunately if you tried to punch our cousin in the face she would probably arrest you for that.", Meghann sadly said.

" You're probably right Meghann.", Brian sadly said. Silence fell again between them and the only sounds that were heard were Delaney's and Kayla's sad sighs. Cali suddenly came walking into the kitchen and jumped up on the table. She walked up to Meghann and gently placed her kitty paw on Meghann's arm.

" Meow!"

" Hi Cali. You came to cheer me up, huh?", Meghann sadly said as she started petting Cali. Cali arched her back as Meghann's hand brushed over her back and was purring contently.

" I so hate Lindsay's face right now. I don't even think I want to face her in court. And why are we even having it go to that anyway? We were just fine until she decided to make it a big scene.", Meghann sadly said.

" I agree. Lindsay sucks.", Kayla sadly said.

" I just can't believe Lindsay tried to arrest me and accuse me of being a pedophile. That was just completely uncalled for. I am a well respected theoretical physicist and this is the thanks I get? The nerve of some people.", Sheldon said as he gently placed a hand on Meghann's shoulder.

" Been there done that.", Meghann, Leo, Julia, Delaney, Kayla and Nora sadly said. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Brissette came home from work and walked into the kitchen to discover the sour mood in the air among their daughter, their son, their daughter's friends and Sheldon.

" What's going on here? Why are you all so down?", Mrs. Brissette asked.

" Mom you're not going to believe what Lindsay just did.", Meghann sadly said as she started to cry again.

" What did she do sweetheart?", Mrs. Brissette asked.

" She came here uninvited while we were doing the Turbo Slide in the living room and she tried to arrest Dr. Cooper all because of what I put in my Facebook status last night!", Meghann cried.

" What?! Are you serious?!", Mrs. Brissette exclaimed in complete shock.

" Yeah and not only that she was also accusing him of being a pedophile!", Julia sadly said as she gestured her hand toward Sheldon.

" Lindsay wouldn't do that!", Mr. Brissette exclaimed.

" I know this is hard for you to believe at the moment but she did Dad! Even Brian heard and saw everything as well as me and my friends! You want to know what she said to me?! She had the nerve to call me a child and say that I'm too young to be in a relationship with Dr. Cooper!", Meghann cried.

" That is outrageous!", Mrs. Brissette interjected.

" I know, right?!", Meghann cried.

" Yeah well after that performance she just did, she is never stepping a foot in this house again!", Mrs. Brissette interjected.

" Which is sad because she's family!", Meghann cried.

" Yes well even family sometimes have fallouts Meghann and you can't do anything about it.", Mr. Brissette said.

" I just don't understand why she did this to me! I trusted her and now she betrayed that trust! She had no right to come in here and try to take Dr. Cooper away from me!", Meghann cried. She then picked up her phone and started texting her other cousin Derek who was Lindsay's brother and told him what happened. Derek immediately answered back saying that he was on his way over. Within 45 minutes, Derek finally arrived.

" Hey I'm here.", Derek said as he walked into the kitchen. Meghann stood up and ran to him throwing her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder.

" Oh Derek it's horrible! Your sister's gone off the deep end!", Meghann cried.

" I know Meghann. So you only told me part of the story or at least I think it is but what's the full story? What exactly happened in the incident between you guys and my sister?", Derek asked as he let go of Meghann.

" We were dancing to The Turbo Slide in the living room together, meaning it was me, Nora, Delaney, Julia, Kayla, Meghann and Dr. Cooper. We were just minding our own business having fun until your sister Lindsay showed up and started going off on us, throwing accusations at Dr. Cooper and tried to arrest him right in front of us.", Leo said.

" Oh god Leo it's a good thing she's not here right now because I want to punch her.", Derek said as he rolled his eyes.

" You and me both Derek.", Brian said.

" So what was she accusing Dr. Cooper of?", Derek asked.

" She was accusing him of being a pedophile, you know, the kind of monsters that sexually prey on children?!", Meghann cried.

" Yes I know what you're talking about Meghann. Is that true?", Derek asked.

" Oh good heavens no, it's not! I've never touched anybody inappropriately in all my life! I like to think of myself more as asexual!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Um excuse me but you and I just had sex this morning after we signed a Relationship Agreement.", Meghann said.

" Meghann I think you bringing up that minor detail right now doesn't help.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" So what do we do?", Julia asked.

" I think you guys should probably all go home now. It's getting kind of late.", Meghann said.

" Yeah it's probably a good idea. My mom, dad and my little sister Summer are probably freaking the heck out at where I am right now.", Nora said.

" Yeah I agree. Let's all start heading home you guys.", Leo said.

" Bye Meghann. Bye Dr. Cooper.", Leo, Julia, Delaney, Kayla and Nora said as they started walking out.

" Bye. Good night.", Meghann and Sheldon said.

" Hey Derek, you mind sticking around for a while? Maybe guard the doors to make sure Lindsay doesn't come back here?", Meghann asked.

" After what she just did Meghann, hell yeah I'm going to stick around! There's no way in hell I'm letting her back into this house! Not after what she did to you and Dr. Cooper!", Derek scoffed.

" Thanks Derek. It makes me feel a lot better trying to get some sleep in this house knowing you're here to protect us in case something goes down.", Meghann said.

" Of course Meghann you're my little cousin.", Derek said with a smile as he hugged her.

" Touching. Well your aunt and I are going to bed and maybe watch a movie Derek. Stay vigilant, in fact here's my shot gun. Use it if you have to, but only as a last resort.", Mr. Brissette said as he handed his nephew his shot gun that was sitting on the gun rack by the back door of the house.

" Thanks Uncle Brad. Good night and good night Aunt Linda.", Derek said as he took the loaded gun into his hand.

" Good night Derek.", Mrs. Brissette said as she went to the groundfloor bedroom with her husband.

" I'm gonna go downstairs to the basement to play video games for a while.", Brian said.

" Alright Brian.", Derek said as Brian saluted his cousin like a soldier before descending the basement stairs, shutting the door behind him.

" You ready to go to bed Meghann?", Sheldon asked.

" I'm not quite tired yet Dr. Cooper so how about we just go rest our eyes for a little bit on my bed?", Meghann said.

" Fair enough.", Sheldon said as they walked out of the kitchen.

" Wake us up if anything happens Derek.", Meghann said as her and Sheldon stood at the bottom of the stairs while Derek was standing near the locked front door with the loaded shot gun cocked, ready to fire it if he needed to.

" You got it cuz.", Derek said. Meghann gave him the soldier salute as well before walking up the stairs with Sheldon.

" What's with the veteran salute Meghann?", Sheldon asked in confusion as they were climbing the stairs together.

" Oh that, that's because my cousin Derek is a U.S. veteran. My brother Brian and I do that to him whenever he has to protect us. It's basically a form of respect.", Meghann said as they entered their room and shut their door.

" Interesting.", Sheldon said as they got up onto Meghann's bed. Meghann laid down and shut her eyes while Sheldon leaned over her a little resting his eyes as well. 15 minutes later, however, as Derek was guarding the front door downstairs he suddenly heard a bunch of cop cars pull up so he looked through the peephole and saw that it was his sister Lindsay and several other officers with her. They had their guns drawn and everything as they were approaching the door.

" Oh shit!", Derek hissed as he turned around and sprinted up the stairs like a bat out of hell. He threw his cousin's and Sheldon's bedroom door open and shouted, "Get up get up get up!"

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon shrieked as his eyes snapped open.

" Why?! What's going on Derek?!", Meghann asked in a panic as she sat up staring at her cousin.

" Lindsay just showed up with a whole bunch of backup! They have their guns drawn and everything! They look like they're about to fucking kick the door in so you guys need to get out of here like now!", Derek screamed in a panic.

" Oh good Lord! Here we go again!", Sheldon interjected as he rolled his eyes.

" Oh god I know what they're here for! They're here to take Dr. Cooper away from me and throw him in jail!", Meghann interjected in a panic as she pointed at Sheldon.

" Yeah no shit cuz! You guys got to get out of here fast, like, right now if you want to save your relationship!", Derek screamed.

" Should we make a break for it?!", Meghann screamed as she looked at Sheldon.

" Normally I wouldn't run from the law but in this situation run like hell!", Sheldon shrieked as he jumped up from Meghann's bed.

" Oh god I got to get shoes on! I can't go running out there with bare feet!", Meghann screamed as she jumped up off her bed and frantically started looking for a pair of shoes to throw on her feet. She finally managed to find a pair of black ballet flats and threw them on.

" What are you wearing ballet flats for woman?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at his roommate/girlfriend.

" These are the only shoes I could find at the moment!", Meghann screamed back at him as she jumped to her feet.

" Dr. Sheldon Cooper come out with your hands up! Don't make this any harder than it has to be!", Lindsay's voice shouted from outside the house. It was then that she and the other officers started kicking at the front door.

" Well it'll have to do!", Sheldon shrieked.

" What are you doing you idiots?! Get out of here! They're kicking at the door!", Derek screamed as the obnoxious kicking noises continued.

" Well where the hell do you want us to go?!", Meghann screamed at her cousin.

" Well I don't care where you go just as long as it's somewhere away from the house!", Derek screamed.

" Wait! Get me Cali! I'm taking her with us!", Meghann screamed.

" You're taking the cat with you?!", Derek screamed as he stared at her.

" Yes! I got a duffle bag here with some airholes in it! Just grab Cali and stuff her in here!", Meghann screamed as she held up a black duffle bag that she pulled out from under her bed.

" Dr. Cooper come out here now! You got 30 seconds!", Lindsay's voice shouted again.

" Meghann we need to go!", Sheldon shrieked as he threw his messenger bag on over his shoulder.

" Hurry Derek! Get Cali! We don't have much time!", Meghann screamed.

" You got it Meghann!", Derek screamed as he bolted down the stairs searching for Cali.

" Come on Cali! Where are you?!", Derek screamed as he frantically searched the house for the cat until he finally found her sitting on the window sill in the kitchen licking her paw.

" There you are! Come here Cali!", Derek screamed as he quickly scooped Cali up into his arms making her let out a surprised screech. As the kicking and banging noises continued on the front door Meghann's voice screamed from upstairs, " Derek! Where are you?!"

" Oh shit! I got to get up there with this cat right now before my cousin starts giving me hell!", Derek screamed to himself as he bolted back up the stairs with Cali in his arms.

" I got her Meghann!", Derek screamed as he came running into the room with the cat.

" Quick, stuff her in here!", Meghann screamed as she held the bag open. In one swift quick motion Derek shoved Cali into the bag and Meghann zipped it up. Cali started meowing loudly and repetitively scratching at the fabric of the bag wondering what was going on.

" Now go! You two love birds get out of here!", Derek screamed.

" Thanks! And whatever you do Derek do not let Lindsay see us running! If she sees us she'll come after us and then all hell will break loose!", Meghann screamed.

" You got it little cousin!", Derek screamed.

" Thanks! Come on Dr. Cooper let's book it!", Meghann screamed as she threw open the window and the two of them jumped out of it. As they did so Meghann shrieked, " Yeehaw!" like a cow girl and Sheldon shrieked, " Good Lord woman! What is wrong with you?! I do not sound like that!" as they started sprinting across the backyard toward the woods behind the house. The song Criminal by Britney Spears began to play in the background as Meghann shrieked, " Shut it Dr. Cooper this train is leaving! Let's move it!" It was then that Lindsay and the other officers finally kicked the front door in at the house and they began to search the house.

" Where's the physicist?!", Lindsay shouted at Derek when he came down the stairs.

" I'm not telling you where he is Lindsay! Get out!", Derek shouted at his sister.

" Bro I swear to god you better tell me where he is right now or I will rip your throat out!", Lindsay shouted as she roughly grabbed the front of her brother's shirt.

" I'm not telling you where he is! I said to get out! I'm going to punch you if you don't!", Derek shouted.

" Lindsay I see them! They're running through the backyard into the woods!", one of the male officers shouted as he looked out one of the kitchen windows to see Meghann and Sheldon sprinting away like bats out of hell.

" Well what are we standing around for?! Let's get that creep before he does something horrible to my cousin!", Lindsay shouted as she sprinted out the back door with her comrades.

" Sh*t! Lindsay get back here!", Derek shouted after his sister but it was too late. All hell was about to go down!

Meanwhile as Meghann and Sheldon were running through the woods Meghann frantically pulled out her cell phone and called Leo.

" Leo you're not going to believe what's going on right now! Shit's going down at mine and Dr. Cooper's house!", Meghann screamed into her phone as her and Sheldon continued to run.

" What?! What's going on Meghann?!", Leo shrieked when he answered the phone.

" Lindsay just showed up with a bunch of backup and they're coming after us!", Meghann screamed.

" What the hell are you talking about?! Where are you?!", Leo screamed.

" I just told you Leo Michael Lemonselly! My roommate/boyfriend and I are litterally running away from the cops right now!", Meghann screamed as the sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves echoed underneath her's and Sheldon's feet as they continued running.

" Ok well whatever you two do, don't stop for anything! Just keep running!", Leo screamed.

" Yeah thanks for the tip bestie! I got to go, bye!", Meghann screamed as she quickly hung up the phone. As she turned her head around she could see her cousin Lindsay and the other officers running after her and Sheldon. The sounds of swinging handcuffs and other objects were heard with each step they took toward the frightened 18 year old and the physicist.

" Shit! Fucking bitch! They're coming up fast! Keep running with me Dr. Cooper! Run like The Flash you idiot!", Meghann screamed.

" I'm running as fast as I can Meghann! It's hard for me to run with this messenger bag across my shoulder!", Sheldon screamed.

" Well I'm running with a cat stuffed in a duffle bag right now and I'm managing to do it!", Meghann screamed as she referred to the duffle bag hanging over her shoulder like a Santa Claus sack with Cali secured inside of it. Cali continued to meow loudly scratching her paws at the fabric from inside the bag.

" Come back here Dr. Cooper! Get away from my cousin!", Lindsay shouted from a distance behind them.

" Good Lord that woman's crazy!", Sheldon screamed.

" You think?! She's trying to separate us!", Meghann screamed.

" Well I reckon that no way in hell she's keeping me away from my woman!", Sheldon shrieked in a southern accent.

" Cut the accent dude! We're fighting for our love here!", Meghann screamed.

" Thank you for pointing out the obvious!", Sheldon screamed.

" Oh shut it Dr. Sheldon Cooper!", Meghann screamed.

" Where are we going Meghann?!", Sheldon screamed.

" There's one place I know we could go right off the bat! My grandparents RV!", Meghann screamed as they continued running.

" We're going to your Meemaw's and Pop Pop's house?!", Sheldon screamed as he stared at her.

" Yes! We'll explain the situation to them and hopefully they'll let us hide in there!", Meghann screamed.

" You better stop running right now Dr. Cooper or we're going to taze you!", Lindsay shouted.

" Good Lord I don't want to be shot with a taser again!", Sheldon screamed as him and Meghann continued running.

" You got shot with a taser before?!", Meghann screamed as she looked at her roommate/boyfriend.

" Yes and it hurt like hell! Leave me alone Lindsay!", Sheldon screamed.

" No! You're going to pay for the crimes that you've committed!", Lindsay shouted.

" Oh what fresh hell is this?! I've not committed anything! I'm a well respected theoretical physicist with an IQ of 187 and I'm a man in love with your cousin! Can't you see that we want to be together?!", Sheldon screamed.

" Apparently not because she's a fucking bitch!", Meghann screamed.

" Why would you call me that Meghann?! You and I have such a great relative relationship!", Lindsay shouted.

" We did until you decided to accuse Dr. Cooper of being a pedophilic sex offender and tried to arrest him!", Meghann screamed.

" I was doing it to protect you! You don't know who he is!", Lindsay shouted.

" Yes I do, he's the love of my life and I love him! It's you that doesn't know him Lindsay!", Meghann shouted.

" He is a grown man in his mid 30s! You are a teenager! You are too young to be with him!", Lindsay shouted.

" No I'm not! I told you for the last time I'm a legally consenting adult! Yes we may be 18 years apart but that doesn't matter! What matters is that we love each other and you can not separate us! We even have a signed relationship contract that is legally binding so you can't do anything about it!", Meghann screamed.

" What?! I'm going to kill you, you a**hole! When I get my hands on you, you're going to be locked up for life with no chance of parole!", Lindsay shouted at Sheldon.

" You are not throwing me in jail! You can not do that if I haven't committed anything! That is what's called an illegal arrest!", Sheldon shouted.

" Shut up Dr. Cooper!", Lindsay shouted. She then took out her taser and shot Sheldon with it before shooting Meghann. Two screams of pain and a meow were heard as the two of them fell to the ground unable to move. They were handcuffed and shoved into the back of Lindsay's cop car.

" Psycho ass bitch!", Meghann hissed in anger at her cousin as she sat in the backseat with Sheldon.

" Meghann you can insult me all you want but it's not going to change the situation!", Lindsay bitterly said back as she was driving her police cruiser back to the station.

" You just tased me and my roommate/boyfriend in a psychotic rage and then you handcuffed us and threw us in the back of your cop car like sacks of potatoes! I have every right to be mad at you because you are being completely absurd! Dr. Cooper is not a criminal! He is an innocent man who is being very unfairly treated!", Meghann shouted.

" Oh please Meghann! Stop defending him! That man is a monster who is just trying to sexually abuse you!", Lindsay shouted.

" Excuse me but no I am not nor have I ever done that! I love her!", Sheldon interjected in anger.

" Oh stop the lies you pathetic little sh*t! I swear to god that I can't wait to get back to the station so I can shove you in a jail cell and forget about you! And I'm sure within a few years of you being locked up you'll forget all about my cousin!", Lindsay shouted.

" Stop talking to him like that! We are dating and there is nothing you can do about it Lindsay!", Meghann shouted.

" He does not love you Meghann! This is all in your head! You are too young to be with him!", Lindsay shouted.

" I'm 18! You should know the law better than anybody! The law clearly states that once a person turns 18 years of age they are legally considered an adult who can make their own decisions! And this is the decision I'm making!", Meghann shouted as she nodded her head toward Sheldon.

" To date a monster?!", Lindsay shouted.

" No! To date a very nice man who cares about me and loves me! I poured my entire heart out into that status that I wrote about him! I hate to say it to you Lindsay but you are starting to become like my enemy TWISTER!", Meghann shouted.

" I can't believe you would say that to me! After everything I've done for you and treating you like a little sister to me this the thanks I get?! What the hell happened to you?!", Lindsay shouted.

" I've grown up Lindsay! I'm not that same melancholy person you once knew! I have a social life with friends and a storm chasing job for god sake! And if I want to be in a relationship with a 36 year old man who's clearly a very nice person who deeply cares about me then so be it!", Meghann shouted.

" Meghann you can't be serious! You are throwing your life away just to be with this man who is nothing but a sexual abuser!", Lindsay shouted.

" He is not and I'm not throwing my life away I'm making a life for myself! And you know what, I'm going to rebel against your stupid ignorance by doing this!", Meghann shouted as she turned her head and started kissing Sheldon right in front of her cousin.

" You are sick Meghann!", Lindsay shouted.

" If I'm sick then what are you?!", Meghann shouted at her before she continued kissing Sheldon. She then secretly used her cousin's stolen handcuff key that she had somehow snagged from Lindsay to release herself and Sheldon from their handcuffs. The two of them then brought their arms up and embraced each other as they continued making out in the backseat of Lindsay's cop car. Their tongues danced around inside each other's mouths.

" How did you two slimeballs get free?!", Lindsay shouted when she noticed that they weren't restrained anymore.

" Looking for this, bitch?!", Meghann smirked evilly as she held up the handcuff key that she just used to free herself and Sheldon.

" That's my handcuff key! How did you get it?!", Lindsay shouted.

" Just a little trick my best friend taught me! The art of deception!", Meghann smirked evilly.

" Well then Leo is a little punk and I hate him for teaching you that! And you know what after I drop you two off at the station I'm going to go get him!", Lindsay shouted.

" You are not arresting my best friend!", Meghann shouted.

" Yes what does Leo have to do with this?!", Sheldon interjected.

" He doesn't have anything to do with this but I'm pissed off and needed somebody to blame! Give me my handcuff key back!", Lindsay shouted.

" No I think I'm going to keep it!", Meghann smirked evilly.

" Actually I have a better idea Meghann. Give me it.", Sheldon said with an evil smirk as he held out his hand. Meghann gave him the key and he said, " Thank you." before he tossed it out the window along with the two sets of handcuffs. This made Lindsay even more pissed off.

" Why you little evil supervillain I'm gonna…!", Lindsay shouted.

" LATER BITCH!", Meghann and Sheldon interjected with evil smirks on their faces before ducking and rolling out of the car after they grabbed their belongings. They then got up and started sprinting away again. Lindsay then stopped her car before she got out and started sprinting after them again. The other officers soon joined her. Meghann's phone started ringing as her and Sheldon kept running away.

" Meghann where are you and Dr. Cooper at?!", Brian screamed at his sister through the phone. Apparently he had now become aware of the situation and was about ready to have a panic attack.

" We just escaped Lindsay's cop car Brian and now we're running away again!", Meghann screamed at her brother through the phone.

" Lindsay's chasing you two?!", Brian screamed.

" Yes! Were you not aware of all the crap that was going on?!", Meghann screamed.

" No I was lost in my video games but when I came up to get a glass of water Derek told me everything! Mom and Dad are freaking out too and another thing, where's Cali?! She's missing!", Brian screamed.

" She's not you dumb bell! She's with me and Dr. Cooper!", Meghann screamed.

" Well where are you two heading?!", Brian screamed.

" Grandma and Grandpa's to hide in the RV!", Meghann screamed.

" Ok but just be careful sis! I don't want you two to end up dead!", Brian screamed.

" Oh I don't plan on it bro or else Dr. Cooper is going to freak the hell out!", Meghann screamed as she hung up the phone. After a few minutes of running Meghann saw a familiar white two-story lakehouse with green shutters on the windows and Victorian-style crown molding on the outside. All the lights were on in the house and even the front porch light was on.

" There's my grandparents house! Come on Dr. Cooper!", Meghann screamed as they ran to the front door and Meghann started pounding on it like a girl in a horror movie.

" Grandma, Grandpa, open the door! It's me Meghann!", Meghann screamed.

" Good Heavens, Meghann what are you doing here?!", Grandma Brissette shrieked as she answered the door. She was dressed in a night gown and had a night cap on her head. She looked like she had been in bed and was surprised to see her granddaughter standing at the door, huffing and puffing and clearly all out of breath. The tall, lanky man with her granddaughter wearing a dark blue windbreaker jacket, long brown slacks and a messenger bag over his shoulder was somebody that she had never seen before.

" Grandma, We're in a really bad situation here! Lindsay and several other officers are after me and Dr. Cooper because they want to arrest him for being in a relationship with me! Lindsay thinks I'm too young to be with him so they want to take him away from me and throw him in jail!", Meghann screamed.

" Who's Dr. Cooper?", Grandma Brissette asked.

" He is! He's my roommate and also my boyfriend!", Meghann screamed as she pointed at Sheldon.

" When did you two get together?", Grandma Brissette asked.

" We got together last night after Journey and I broke up!", Meghann screamed.

" Why did you break up?", Grandma Brissette asked.

" Because he moved in with his Aunt Stella who lives in Garden City, NY! She's got Alzheimer's and can't live by herself anymore so Journey and his family have to take care of her!", Meghann screamed.

" How old is this man that's with you?", Grandma Brissette asked.

" I'm 36 and I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack right now!", Sheldon screamed.

" Well don't do that Dr. Cooper! I'm not strong enough to lift you if you kill over!", Meghann screamed.

" Meghann that's just an expression! What I meant was I'm completely petrified by the situation!", Sheldon screamed.

" Well I am too! I don't want Lindsay interfering with our relationship! She doesn't have the right to throw you in jail just because I'm an 18 year old girl and you're a 36 year old man!", Meghann screamed.

" What you just said is really turning me on right now!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at Meghann.

" Talk about you being turned on?! I'm already on!", Meghann screamed as she stared back at him.

" Goddamn you woman!", Sheldon shrieked. The two of them just grabbed each other and started kissing right in front of Meghann's grandmother who was standing there still kind of confused about what was going on. Cali meowed inside of the bag that Meghann was holding during this.

" Not to be rude or anything but is there more to this story? And is that Cali inside that bag?!", Grandma Brissette asked.

" Yeah, could we just come in Grandma?!", Meghann screamed as her and Sheldon pulled away from each other.

" Yes of course sweetheart. Come in.", Grandma Brissette said as she opened the door wider to let Meghann and Sheldon walk in. As she shut the door her husband came in from the living room. He had been watching the Lakers game and was surprised to see his granddaughter standing at the front door next to some tall, lanky man he had never seen or met before. His wife was standing there too looking a bit confused.

" What's going on here? Meghann what are you doing here at this time of night?", Grandpa Brissette asked as he stared at his granddaughter.

" Grandpa, my roommate/boyfriend Dr. Cooper and I need somewhere to hide! Preferrably the RV!", Meghann screamed.

" Why do you need to hide there?", Grandpa Brissette asked.

" Because Lindsay and several other officers are looking for us! They want to arrest him!", Meghann screamed.

" Can I ask why?", Grandpa Brissette asked.

" Because Lindsay thinks I'm too young to be in a relationship with him so they want to arrest Dr. Cooper and throw him in jail!", Meghann screamed.

" How old are you?", Grandpa Brissette asked Sheldon as he stared at him.

" I'm 36!", Sheldon shrieked as he was gasping for air.

" Weren't you with that Journey fellow?", Grandpa Brissette asked as he stared at his granddaughter.

" I was but we broke up last night after he told me he had to move in with his aunt who has Alzheimer's!", Meghann screamed.

" How exactly did Lindsay find out that you and this man, Dr. Cooper, were together?", Grandpa Brissette asked.

" She found out when she saw my Facebook status I posted last night and was really mad about it!", Meghann screamed.

" Well how did you two even meet each other in the first place?", Grandma Brissette asked.

" Oh Grandma that's a really long story and I don't think I want to talk about it! Look, can we just hide in the RV?!", Meghann screamed.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

" Grandma, Grandpa, open this door! I know Meghann and Dr. Cooper are in there!"

" Good Heavens! Is that Lindsay?!", Grandma Brissette shrieked.

" Drats she found us!", Sheldon shrieked.

" What do we do?!", Meghann screamed.

" Follow me to the garage. The RV is in there.", Grandpa Brissette said as he started walking toward the door leading to the garage. Meghann and Sheldon ran after him and they entered the garage. Sheldon immediately saw a big huge RV parked right in the center of the garage. It looked about the size of a motorhome.

" Alright get in there.", Grandpa Brissette said as he opened the door to the RV.

" Thanks Grandpa!", Meghann screamed as her and Sheldon ran in there to hide from Lindsay.

" Alright I'm going to lock you two in here and cover the windows.", Grandpa Brissette said before he shut the door, locked it and then put down all the window blinds so that Lindsay couldn't see in.

" Good Lord it's dark in here!", Sheldon exclaimed as him and Meghann were surrounded by complete darkness.

" Here I'll turn on a battery powered light. Most of these other lights in here only work when the engine's running.", Meghann said as she began feeling around the dark RV for a light to turn on. When she found one she tapped it with her finger and it turned on.

Meanwhile back inside the house Grandma Brissette opened the door to see Lindsay and several other officers standing there.

" Where are Meghann and Dr. Cooper?!", Lindsay shouted.

" That's none of your business Lindsay! Get out of here!", Grandma Brissette angrily said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" No! That man is a sexual predator! He is a threat to society and I need to take him into custody! Now where is he Grandma?!", Lindsay shouted.

" I'm not telling you where he is! You need to leave him alone! I just talked to him and Meghann and he is clearly not who you think he is!", Grandma Brissette angrily said.

" Grandma I swear to god you better tell me where Dr. Cooper is right now or you and Grandpa are going to be in a whole bunch of trouble!", Lindsay shouted.

" Lindsay if you keep trying to push this issue I'm going to contact your boss and let him know what you're doing!", Grandma Brissette angrily said.

" That's not going to help you Grandma because he's the one who sent me and my comrades out looking for this creep! Now if you don't give him up you and Grandpa are going to be arrested for interfering with a crime scene!", Lindsay shouted.

" There is no crime scene here Lindsay! That man is clearly innocent and you need to stop harrassing him!", Grandma Brissette angrily said.

" I will stop harrassing him when he's behind bars where he belongs! Meghann is too young to be in a relationship with him! She is just a child and I'm trying to protect her!", Lindsay shouted.

" No she's not! She's an adult who can make her own decisions and that man clearly looks like he loves her! Now please leave our property!", Grandma Brissette angrily said.

" No! Out of my way!", Lindsay shouted as she shoved past her grandmother and entered the house with the other officers. They began to tear the house apart from top to bottom searching for the 18 year old and the theoretical physicist.

Meanwhile back inside the RV, Meghann and Sheldon were sitting on the floor huddled in a corner together with Meghann sitting across Sheldon's lap and with his arms gently wrapped around her. Cali was wandering around the RV after Meghann let her out of the bag.

" This is preposterous! I'm a theoretical physicist and a man in my mid 30s who's being bounty hunted by police officers when I have done absolutely nothing wrong! I'm an innocent man who's being falsely accused!", Sheldon exclaimed in fear.

" Yeah I know! Lindsay's out of her mind!", Meghann exclaimed in fear.

" I completely agree with you!", Sheldon exclaimed in fear.

" You're such a brilliant mind Dr. Cooper! Why can't my cousin just see that we want to be together?!", Meghann exclaimed in fear as she started to cry.

" She's just being ignorant Meghann. She just took one look at me and immediately thought of me as a threat to you just because of my age. For some reason she just thinks of me as some kind of monster.", Sheldon sadly said as he gently rubbed her shoulders.

" Which hurts my feelings because her and I used to have such a great relationship! She used to be the best cousin in the world but now she's become this person that I don't recognize anymore!", Meghann cried.

" There there, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you.", Sheldon sadly said. Then he opened his mouth and softly sang, " Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur pur pur." as he gently rocked her from side to side. The gentle movements were starting to make her feel a little comforted and her crying slowly started to die down.

" I love you Dr. Cooper! You are the most wonderful man in the world and I'm so happy to have met you!", Meghann sniffled as she stared up at her roommate/boyfriend with tears still streaming down her face.

" I love you too Meghann! Same to you, you're the most wonderful woman in the world! I can't imagine what my life would be like without you!", Sheldon said as he stared down at her. Meghann gently reached her arms up and kissed him. Sheldon deepened the kiss as he started kissing her back. Cali then jumped up into their laps and headbutted her head right in between where their lips were touching. They immediately pulled away from each other sputtering.

" Ack! Cali why did you do that?! Now I got your fur in my mouth!", Meghann sputtered as she was spitting out the loose hairs that came off of her cat's head into her mouth. Sheldon was doing the same thing.

Back inside the house…

" There's nothing here Lindsay! Where could they possibly be?!", another female officer interjected. Lindsay then remembered that her grandparents had an RV and that it was parked in the garage.

" I know exactly where they're hiding, the frickin' RV in the garage! Follow me! Let's get that pedophilic sex offender off the streets once and for all!", Lindsay shouted as she sprinted toward the garage with the other officers following her with their guns still drawn.

Back inside the RV, Meghann and Sheldon continued kissing each other but immediately jerked away and gasped when they suddenly heard the door leading to the garage fly open and Meghann's grandfather's voice shouting, " You kick that door to the RV Lindsay and you're paying for that!"

" I ain't paying for shit Grandpa! Nothing's going to stop me from arresting that man!", Lindsay shouted as she approached the RV door. Meghann and Sheldon clung to each other in fear and screamed bloody murder as Lindsay kicked the door open and shouted, " End of the line physicist! Stand up and put your hands behind your back! You're under arrest!"

" Excuse me but this is completely absurd Lindsay! I have done nothing wrong! I am an innocent man!", Sheldon shrieked as he stood up with Meghann.

" Liar! You're trying to victimize my cousin!", Lindsay shouted. Sheldon gently moves Meghann behind him and as he was pulling his pistol out of his messenger bag, cocked it and pointed it at Lindsay, she and the other officers then pointed their guns at him.

" Drop the gun Dr. Cooper! What do you think you're doing?!", Lindsay shouted.

" Defending myself and my roommate/girlfriend! I have every right to use it whenever I feel that my safety is being threatened seeing as it may that I have a concealed weapons permit! Now I suggest you get out of here unless you wish to go home in a body bag which in this case stay and continue threatening to throw me in jail!", Sheldon shouted in anger as he continued pointing his pistol at her.

" I'm warning you Dr. Cooper! Drop the gun now!", Lindsay shouted as she inched her way closer to him, still pointing her pistol at him.

" You step one more inch closer to me and you're dead!", Sheldon threatened her with his finger on the trigger.

" THAT'S IT!", Lindsay shouted.

" LINDSAY STOP!", Meghann screamed. She watched in horror as her cousin kicked Sheldon's gun out of his hand and forced him down onto the floor. Sheldon screamed in pain as Lindsay jerked his arms behind his back and slapped handcuffs on his wrists. Meghann was then handcuffed too and they were both dragged out of the RV. Cali was carried out as well meowing her head off. Meghann and Sheldon soon found themselves in separate cells across from each other. Meghann started screaming and kicking at the door.

" Lindsay you frickin' bi**h! Let me out of here!", Meghann screamed as she rattled the bars with her hands and continuously kicked the door.

" Calm the hell down Meghann! You and Dr. Cooper have caused enough trouble tonight!", Lindsay hissed when she walked up to the cell.

" Let us out of here!", Meghann screamed.

" Meghann I'm doing this for your own good!", Lindsay hissed.

" No you're not! You never acted like this when I was with Journey!", Meghann screamed.

" That's because he was the same age as you! He was 18! Dr. Cooper is a 36 year old man! He is 18 years older than you which to me is not ok when talking about being in a relationship with him! Guys like that are only looking for one thing and that is to victimize people who are much younger than them!", Lindsay hissed.

" He is not victimizing me! He loves me!", Meghann cried.

" What are you crying for Meghann?!", Lindsay hissed.

" Because you're trying to keep me separated from the man I love!", Meghann cried.

" He is only a few feet across from you! What is the big deal?!", Lindsay hissed.

" The big deal is that I can't touch him or be anywhere near him!", Meghann cried.

" Meghann if you and Journey had just stayed together none of this would be happening!", Lindsay hissed.

" I so frickin' hate you right now! If I wasn't locked up in this cell right now I would punch you right in the face!", Meghann cried.

" Meghann if you had done that you would be in there anyway! Assaulting a police officer is a crime!", Lindsay hissed.

" Where's Cali?!", Meghann cried.

" She's in my office along with Dr. Cooper's belongings!", Lindsay hissed.

" Give me her! I wanna hug her!", Meghann cried.

" Meghann you're in jail! I'm not going to give you your cat!", Lindsay hissed.

" I don't care Lindsay! Give me her! This is the only thing that's going to keep me from losing my sanity at the moment!", Meghann cried.

" Fine! I'll get you your stupid cat!", Lindsay hissed as she stormed away and went into her office. As she came back out moments later with Cali in her arms who was meowing like crazy and unlocked the door to Meghann's cell for a second Sheldon interjected, " Excuse me but she's my stupid cat too!"

" Oh shut up Dr. Cooper!", Lindsay hissed at him as she tossed Cali into Meghann's cell before locking the door and stormed away again. She inadvertantly dropped the keys without knowing which somehow landed at the perfect distance for Sheldon to reach his hand through the bars and grab them. He then unlocked his cell, got out, walked over to Meghann's cell, unlocked it and walked inside. Meghann immediately released Cali from her grip, stood up and threw her arms around Sheldon as they resumed kissing each other. Lindsay saw this and shouted, " What are you doing in my cousin's cell Dr. Cooper?! Get back into your cell! Stop touching her!"

" You can not separate me from her Lindsay! I told you that I'm in love with her and I have not done anything to hurt her!", Sheldon interjected.

" I can do whatever the hell I want! Now get back in your cell!", Lindsay hissed as she yanked Sheldon out of Meghann's cell and marched him back over to his. She locked the door to Meghann's cell again, roughly shoved Sheldon back into his cell and locked the door before storming away again.

" Ow! Good Lord that hurt!", Sheldon shrieked as he rubbed his shoulder. Meghann just cried again and picked Cali back up into her arms. She basically cried herself to sleep knowing that her and Sheldon would be facing a judge to decide the fate of their freedom as well as their relationship. The next morning the two of them were marched into the courtroom with their hands handcuffed in front of them and were lead to the defendants bench. Everyone in the entire city had gathered into the courthouse to take part in this event which included several neighbors, Meghann's family and Meghann's friends as well as her boss Dr. Felix Fujita and several of her co-workers from the Storm Chasers center. Derek also had all of his millitary comrades from his millitary base show up as well.

" All rise for the Honorable Judge Liam Spitzer!", the prosecutor announced as the judge entered the courtroom. Everyone was standing up.

" Thank you, you may be seated.", Judge Spitzer said as he sat down as well as everyone else. Then he said, " Meghann Rose Brissette and Dr. Sheldon Cooper you two have been accused and brought before me for allegedly having inappropriate relations with one another confronted by the accuser Officer Lindsay Brissette. How do you plead?"

" Not guilty because we haven't done anything your Honor! Officer Brissette only made it an issue after and I quote, ' saw' my roommate/girlfriend's Facebook status she posted about me! Officer Brissette apparently took it the wrong way and was falsely accusing me of being pedophilic sex offender to which I am not nor have I ever been one! I am an innocent man who's a theoretical physicist and I am having an appropriate relationship with this woman considering the fact that she is legally an adult! She is 18 years of age!", Sheldon defended as he stood up.

" And what is your age Dr. Cooper?", Judge Spitzer asked.

" I'm 36!", Sheldon defended. Everyone in the courtroom instantly started yelling at Lindsay who was on the plaintiff bench.

" Lindsay's a bitch!", some anonymous person shouted out.

" Yeah! Homewrecker!", another person shouted.

" Leave them alone!", another person shouted.

" They deserve to be together!", another person shouted.

" Yeah! Let them be! Let them be! Come on you guys, say it with me!", another person shouted. Just like the domino effect, one by one every citizen in New York City in that courtroom began chanting, " Let them be!" over and over again as loud as their voices could go. The noise bothered Sheldon a bit but he surprisingly didn't care. He was happy that everyone was being supportive of his and Meghann's decision to be together. A smile began to spread across his face as well as Meghann's. After 30 minutes of chanting gone by Lindsay finally had enough. She stood up and shouted, " SHUT UP!" at the top of her lungs making the whole courtroom go dead silent.

" Order in the court!", Judge Spitzer interjected as he slammed his gavel down. Lindsay then sat back down and Judge Spitzer said, " By the show of hands, who here is in support of the defendants?"

Everyone raised their hands except for Lindsay.

" Alright then I hereby decree that the defendants Meghann Rose Brissette and Dr. Sheldon Cooper be released and allowed to continue their relationship, and let it be known that this relationship shall be protected under New York City law. Court adjourned.", Judge Spitzer said as he slammed his gavel down again. Cheers errupted immediately as Meghann exclaimed, " Victory! Take that you bitch!" Once they were released from their handcuffs Meghann and Sheldon immediately jumped up from the bench, threw their arms around each other and kissed each other. The song Don't Matter by Akon played in the background during this.

" YES!", Leo, Julia, Delaney, Kayla and Nora exclaimed as they smacked hands with each other before running out to the parking lot. They started dancing wildly to The Harlem Shake on Julia's phone chanting, " Lindsay got her payback!" over and over again. Meghann and Sheldon came running hand in hand down the steps of the courthouse all smiles before throwing their arms around each other again.

" We did it Dr. Cooper! We beat my cousin and get to stay together!", Meghann exclaimed as she kissed him again.

" I never thought I'd say this Meghann, but, " YEEHAW!", Sheldon exclaimed like a western cowboy as he kissed her back.

Yay! They beat Lindsay! Sorry if this was a little long and had some repetitive responses in it. I'm autistic and it's hard for me to know how many times I've said something. What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The court hearing victory celebration continued back at the Brissettes house. Cheers, laughter and music filled the air as Meghann was dancing around the living room with her friends which surprisingly included Sheldon even though he kept saying that he didn't dance. The song Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet was playing on the stereo pretty loud but not too loud as to be unbarable and to cause a disturbance. As they were all dancing to it Meghann grabbed a picture taken of her and Lindsay together and threw it into the fireplace. The picture burned to ash and dust as they all took turns throwing other pictures of her into it. Mr. and Mrs. Brissette laughed in amusement as they stood from the doorway of the kitchen watching the scene unfold in front of them. Once all the pictures of Lindsay were destroyed Nora did something completely obnoxious. She jumped into the air and grabbed the ceiling fan blades twisting herself around on them laughing her head off.

" Nora what the hell are you doing up there?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared up at her.

" I'm having the time of my life right now Dr. Cooper!", Nora excitedly shrieked as she continued spinning around.

" Well get down this instant! You're going to hurt yourself!", Sheldon shrieked, a little concerned for his friend.

" Yeah Nora you're gonna break the fan if you're not careful and then my parents are going to get mad at you!", Meghann shrieked at her neighbor and friend but Nora screamed when she suddenly flew off the fan and fell flat on her face on the floor.

" Beaseley you dillhole! Why did you do that?!", Julia laughed as she helped Nora get up.

" I was trying to have a little fun Mcpherson!", Nora laughed.

" Yeah I think we're all trying to do that Nora!", Kayla laughed.

" Oh shut it Holt!", Nora laughed as she playfully smacked Kayla upside the head.

" Hey think fast you guys!", Leo laughed as he suddenly chucked balloons filled with eggs at his best friend Meghann, Julia, Delaney, Kayla, Nora and Sheldon in a joking manner. The balloons popped when they pelted them covering them in eggshells and egg yolks. Leo laughed his butt off at his classic prank he just pulled as he was sprinting away through the kitchen.

" Oh you're so gonna get it Leo Michael! Come on you guys let's get him!", Meghann laughed as the six of them chased after Leo. They caught up to him in the den, knocked him down to the floor and congregated in a circle like a bunch of bullies would do playing kicking him repeatedly.

" Ok ok you guys I admit it was a lousy prank! Stop kicking me! I won't do it again!", Leo laughed as he tried to protect every inch of his turtle-shelled body from bodily harm. Cali then suddenly jumped up on him and peed all over him.

" Ew Cali! You just frickin' pissed all over me! Now I got to go take a frickin' bath and spray myself with enzyme remover!", Leo shrieked as he gently pushed Cali off of him and stood up. His friends were all laughing at what just happened.

" I guess that's what you get for trying to pull a prank on us dude! Cali marking herself all over you!", Meghann laughed.

" Shut up Meghann! Can I just go use your bathtub to wash myself please?!", Leo laughed.

" Sure Leo it's upstairs!", Meghann laughed.

" Thanks!", Leo laughed as he bolted out of the den and up the stairs. Meghann, Sheldon, Julia, Delaney, Kayla and Nora had a hard time containing themselves meaning they just threw themselves onto the floor with ear-splitting laughter once Leo was out of the room. Not meanly but just for pure entertainment.

" What's with all the laughter in here?!", Brian asked in confusion when he stepped into the den.

" Brian my best friend just got pissed on by Cali!", Meghann laughed.

" Cali peed on Leo?!", Brian asked.

" Yes! He pulled a prank on us by throwing balloons filled with eggs at us so I guess Cali decided to get revenge for us!", Meghann laughed.

" Son of a bi**h Cali!", Brian laughed as he stared at the cat. The chorus of laughter continued from the others as they continued to celebrate after Leo came back from the bathroom all cleaned up. When noon rolled around and after everyone went home Meghann was starting to nod off while her and Sheldon were cuddling with each other on the couch.

" Are you tired Meghann?", Sheldon asked as he gently stroked her hair.

" No Dr. Cooper I'm just content. I'm just happy that this ignorance is finally over.", Meghann tiredly said.

" Are you sure? You sound like you're tired. I think you should go take a nap.", Sheldon said.

" No really I'm fine.", Meghann tiredly said.

" I don't think so. Come on, I'm going to carry you upstairs. You need to go take a nap and I'm going to do so as well.", Sheldon said as he got up and gently picked Meghann up into his arms. He carried her toward the stairs before walking up them. He then carried her into their bedroom and gently laid her down in her bed despite her protesting against this. He covered her with the bedspread, kissed her and said, " Hush up, it's nap time Meghann."

" Ok whatever you say Dr. Cooper. Mostly because I don't have the energy to continue arguing.", Meghann tiredly said as her eyelids started to get heavy.

" Good. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours after I've had a nap too as well.", Sheldon said before he kissed her again and got into his bed. Within a few seconds he was knocked out as well as Meghann. Smiles spread across their faces knowing that they could now be together in peace following the events of the court hearing that had taken place that morning. Lindsay could now go to hell in their eyes and finally now shut her face about them dating each other seeing as it may that they were now given legal permission to continue their relationship which made them very happy. A few hours later Sheldon woke up and walked over to Meghann's bed. He woke her up before walking over to his whiteboard where he began to start working on his equations. Meghann's radar watch went off and she left the house to go chase a storm. Later when Meghann came back home her and Sheldon decided to watch a couple movies together in their bedroom.

" So what movie are we watching Dr. Cooper?", Meghann asked as she sat on her bed with a huge bowl of popcorn sitting next to her.

" A Star Trek movie Meghann.", Sheldon said with a smile as he held up a Star Trek dvd in his hands.

" Ok, I'll watch that with you if you watch Pokemon The First Movie with me after that.", Meghann said with a smile as she held up said dvd in her hands.

" Fair enough.", Sheldon said as he popped the dvd in. Then he climbed up onto Meghann's bed and sat next to her. Meghann placed the bowl of popcorn in between the two of them after shutting the lights off to make the whole room dark like a movie theater. Once the movie started they sat cuddled together munching on their popcorn. At first, Meghann didn't really think she would like it but surprisingly a few minutes in and she was hooked. Sheldon was happy that Meghann was beginning to enjoy something that he liked. It made him think that maybe they are meant to be together. Meghann was starting to think the same thing. She started thinking about what Journey said to her during that phone conversation they had after her and Sheldon first met and she started to wonder if that had been some sort of clue as to what would happen in the foreseeable future.

' Had Journey predicted the future? Had he known that I was meant to be with Dr. Cooper? Had he known that his aunt was going to get sick?', Meghann thought in her head as she continued to watch the movie wrapped in Sheldon's arms with a smile on her face. After the movie was over Meghann put in the Pokemon movie. At first, like Meghann, Sheldon looked like he was completely bored out of his mind but then started to get into it. He even started laughing with Meghann at the parts with Team Rocket screwing things up.

" Those 3 are such idiots! I always laugh at them for some reason I don't know why!", Meghann laughed.

" Maybe because of the fact that they're just stupid ' knuckleheads' as Meowth puts it Meghann.", Sheldon smirked as he stared at her.

" Yeah maybe that's it Dr. Cooper! They look like a trio of retarded villains who don't know what the hell they're doing and if that's the case then their boss Giovanni must be really dumb!", Meghann laughed.

" I completely agree with you on that. And not to mention that's a really ridiculous name too.", Sheldon smirked.

" Yeah, what kind of a dumb name is that?! It's even more ridiculous than the name Twister!", Meghann laughed.

" Well personally I think Twister is the most ridiculous name next to Giovanni.", Sheldon smirked.

" Well how about we just agree to disagree on that notion?!", Meghann laughed.

" Fair enough. And while we're on the subject of ridiculous topics, what is up with that stupid motto they say every time they want to fight people Meghann?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he let out a gaspy laugh.

" I have no freaking idea Dr. Cooper! I don't even know where in the hell they came up with that!", Meghann laughed. They decided to imitate that as a joke which made them laugh so hard that they almost fell off the bed. Their laughter then died down after a few minutes and they continued watching the movie. But right in the middle of the movie was when Twister decided to stir up some more trouble. In an instant Twister smashed a shovel through the window causing Meghann and Sheldon to scream bloody murder as they jumped off of Meghann's bed.

" Prepare for trouble indeed you stupid idiots!", Twister laughed evilly as he climbed in through the window with his sister Rebecca and his mad scientist friend Dr. Blowhole.

" Oh great! Just when we thought things were starting to get better they suddenly get worse!", Meghann screamed.

" Yes it very much seems that way!", Sheldon screamed.

" Twister get out of here! You're ruinning our date!", Meghann screamed.

" No and wait WHAT?! You two are dating each other now?!", Twister shouted in surprise.

" Yes! We just started dating each other right after Journey and I broke up!", Meghann shouted.

" You look like you're too young to be with him Meghann!", Twister shouted.

" Oh please shut up! We've already dealed with enough ignorance from my cousin Lindsay who's now dead to me as it is! We don't need it from you too!", Meghann shouted.

" Yes so please leave our house! How many times do we need to tell you that?!", Sheldon shouted.

" I told you I'm going to do whatever the hell I want Dr. Cooper! You're going to pay for destroying my computer! My evil plans are all gone because of you!", Twister shouted as he angrily threw a finger at Sheldon.

" Precisely Twister which were probably ridiculous ones anyway which in turn would have been of no use to you.", Sheldon smuggly smirked as he glared at Twister.

" Why you little conniving son of a…!", Twister shouted.

" Excuse me but if you say son of a bitch I will smack you!", Sheldon shouted.

" Not if I smack you first!", Twister shouted as he held up the shovel in his hand.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon screamed.

" RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!", Meghann screamed as she sprinted out of the room. Sheldon followed her screaming at the top of his lungs as well.

" Come back here you dunce cap ding-a-lings!", Twister shouted as he chased after them with Rebecca and Dr. Blowhole following close behind. Meghann and Sheldon ended up running downstairs and into the basement. They hid in the utility room gasping for air.

" Ok this is ridiculous! We need to do something about Twister, Rebecca and Dr. Blowhole!", Meghann quietly hissed under her breath.

" I most certainly agree with you. Those 3 are really starting to become the bane of my existence.", Sheldon said under his breath.

" I'm so sick of those 3 ruinning everything! They either need to leave us alone or be blasted out of existence!", Meghann quietly hissed.

" Well I don't know if this information would be of any use, but, once when I was a child I tried to build what my mother considered a ' death ray' to get revenge against all the individuals who have wronged me.", Sheldon said.

" Really?! That's dark.", Meghann asked as she stared at her roommate/boyfriend.

" Yes well I was a child Meghann.", Sheldon said.

" You know, you might be on to something Dr. Cooper. If you want, we could build one. We could use it to our advantage against Twister, his sister and his stupid mad scientist friend.", Meghann darkly said with an evil like smirk on her face.

" Meghann that is the most devious idea I've ever heard. I was thinking the exact same thing.", Sheldon said as he looked at his roommate/girlfriend in complete surprise.

" Yeah well I'm sick of him ruinning my life. So what do you say? You want to build a death ray and let me be your partner-in crime?", Meghann asked with an evil smirk on her face. Sheldon thought for a minute before he said with an evil smirk, " Yes, I most certainly would.

" Alright. Let's go find some supplies without that idiot seeing us.", Meghann said as she quietly opened the door and stepped out of the utility room. Sheldon quietly followed her.

" Are you sure you know what you're doing Meghann?", Sheldon asked.

" Are you kidding me? I once built a laser for a 3rd grade science project. Which won the fair, of course.", Meghann said.

" Impressive.", Sheldon said.

" Thanks.", Meghann said. They searched the entire house and even the garage very stealthfully for supplies to use and as they were starting to put it together in the backyard the instrumental verison of It Will All Be Mine from The Pokemon Live! show began to play in the background. Using both of their knowledge and skills, together they made what looked like the world's most scariest looking death ray laser anybody has ever seen.

" Holy sprockets! This is one of the most scariest things I've ever seen! This should surely scare the living hell out of those weenies!", Meghann exclaimed as she stood back to admire their work.

" Precisely! It's almost finished. Now we just need some sort of power source for it.", Sheldon said as he nodded his head.

" Oh I got it! We can just use my tornado crystal!", Meghann exclaimed as she reached up behind her neck to unclasped the necklace chain that held her crystal on it.

" Oh Meghann you don't have to sacrifice that! You're going to need that!", Sheldon exclaimed as he tried to stop her.

" No really Dr. Cooper it's ok! I don't mind sacrificing it! If I really need it I have a back up one!", Meghann exclaimed as she unclasped the chain and pulled it off her neck. She then removed the glowing pink crystal from the chain and inserted it into the power source compartment.

" Alright, well I'd say our death ray is complete.", Sheldon said with an evil smirk after he closed up the compartment.

" Should we test it?", Meghann asked with an evil like smile.

" Yes we shall.", Sheldon said with that same evil smirk on his face.

" Alright then let 'er rip!", Meghann exclaimed. Sheldon acknowledged what she said, aimed the laser at the base of a tree and pressed the button to activate it. A loud phaser whir sounded as a bright pink light blasted out of it like a rocket and struck the tree with great force. It burned a medium sized hole right through the trunk of the tree. Meghann's eyes went wide when she saw how powerful this thing was.

" Woah! Ok that's pretty cool! We are so using this thing against those morrons!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Well that's what this thing was intended for wasn't it?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes! Twister is so going to wish that he never messed with us!", Meghann exclaimed as she started laughing like an evil madwoman.

" Good Lord Meghann that laugh is impressive!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at her.

" Thanks Dr. Cooper! You want to do it with me this time?!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Oh what the heck! Why not?!", Sheldon exclaimed. The two of them started laughing like evil supervillains together which caught the attention of Twister, Rebecca and Dr. Blowhole as they entered the yard.

" Hey! Being evil is my thing! What's with all this evil laughter back here?! Have you idiots gone Turbo?!", Twister shouted.

" Funny you should ask that Twister considering the fact that your middle name is Turbo and another thing, that's none of your poppy cock business!", Meghann shouted. Sheldon turned the death ray laser around and aimed it at him, Rebecca and Dr. Blowhole. He had an evil smirk on his face and a look of evil in his eyes as he stared at them with his finger hovering over the button.

" What the hell is that thing?!", Twister shouted.

" Oh just a little thing I like to call YOUR DOOM! Hit it Dr. Cooper!", Meghann shouted in an evil like manner as Sheldon pressed the button down which fired the death ray laser at the villains but they scattered away and the beam shot another object which completely destroyed it.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!", Dr. Blowhole shouted from behind a tree.

" It's some sort of death ray is what it is!", Rebecca shouted from behind another tree.

" Precisely correct Rebecca! It is a death ray which is going to destroy you, your brother and his stupid friend!", Sheldon evilly interjected as he hovered his finger over the button again with that same evil smirk on his face.

" Cooper have you lost your mind?!", Twister shouted.

" That's Dr. Cooper to you Twister Turbo Giddeon and no! I have not lost my mind! This is my revenge against you for all the crap you have done to Meghann and I so far! You're going to realize that crime doesn't pay and I certainly hope you take that with you to your watery grave because that's where you're going once Meghann and I are through with you!", Sheldon evilly interjected.

" Stop stealing my banter! You're not going to get away with this!", Twister shouted as he pointed his finger at Sheldon.

" O' Contrarre I already have!", Sheldon evilly interjected.

" Yeah what he said! Prepare to meet your doom Twister!", Meghann evilly interjected as Sheldon hit the button again sending another powerful deadly beam at Twister and the other two.

" Bitchin' hell! Rebecca, Dr. Blowhole, retreat now! Dr. Cooper's gone completely insane!", Twister shouted as he began running away like a bat out of hell. His sister and his friend followed him.

" Come back here you banes of my existence!", Sheldon evilly shouted as he chased after them with the death ray laser continuing to blast it at them laughing like an evil maniac. Meghann followed him doing the same thing.

" This is ridiculous! This isn't how it's supposed to go! We're supposed to be the ones doing this kind of stuff to you!", Twister shouted.

" Yeah well you had your fun Twister! Now it's our turn to be evil for once and destroy you!", Meghann evilly shouted as she continued laughing like a madwoman.

" Yes so say your last words while you still can because after that you're dead!", Sheldon evilly shouted.

" Cooper you're a madman!", Twister shouted.

" No I'm not, you're the only madman I see that I'm determined to eliminate! And once again, that's Dr. Cooper!", Sheldon evilly shouted with that same evil smirk on his face. Sheldon continued firing the death ray at them still laughing like an evil maniac.

" Retreat to the house!", Twister shouted as him, his sister and his friend ran back to the Giddeons house. They bolted inside, slammed the door shut, locked it and started barricading the door with a bunch of items.

" Mom, Dad! Batton down the hatches! We got trouble out there!", Twister and Rebecca shouted out to their parents.

" What the devil is going on out there?!", Mrs. Giddeon shouted when she came into the foyer area.

" It's Meghann and Dr. Cooper! They're trying to destroy us with some death ray they just built!", Twister shouted.

" WHAT?! Oh that's not happening! Benjamin, get the rocket launcher!", Mrs. Giddeon shouted out to her husband.

" Quit wretchin' nagging at me Brenda I'm already getting it!", Mr. Giddeon shouted at his wife as he was searching for the rocket launcher upstairs. Once he found it he headed toward a bedroom.

" Come out here and fight you chickens or we're gonna destroy your house!", Meghann evilly shouted from outside as her and Sheldon stood on the Giddeons front lawn with their death ray laser.

" Yeah you low down punks! Get out here and face the music!", Sheldon evilly shouted. His southern accent came out pretty thick when he said this. The evil Star Wars music began to play in the background.

" I don't think so! You get out of here you stupid physicist before I blast you with this rocket launcher!", Mr. Giddeon suddenly shouted from the window of an upstairs bedroom as he pointed the rocket launcher down at Meghann and Sheldon.

" I can do whatever I want Mr. Giddeon! Now I suggest that you, your wife and your two stupid kids get out here with your stupid friend before you leave me no choice but to destroy your house with this death ray! And not only will it destroy that but it will also destroy you!", Sheldon evilly shouted.

" Oh please Dr. Cooper, you couldn't destroy this place even if you tried! There are hidden threat sensors all around this property that automatically activate an invisible force field around this house whenever someone tries to attack it! Plus, you're a theoretical physicist!", Mr. Giddeon shouted.

" That is correct, I may be a theoretical physicist but my former friends have always told me that I was one lab accident away from becoming a supervillain and well, they're right! I may be a brilliant mind with an IQ of 187 but I do know a thing or two about being evil!", Sheldon evilly shouted.

" Yeah and I do too you asshat!", Meghann evilly shouted.

" How would you know that Meghann?!", Sheldon asked in complete shock as he stared at his roommate/girlfriend.

" Because I have an uncle who's a mad scientist. His name's Dr. Carmine Baucman.", Meghann said.

" Is he blood related to you?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes he's my mom's and my Aunt Meg's brother.", Meghann said.

" Interesting, I didn't know that.", Sheldon said as the evil smirk returned to his face.

" Well now you do.", Meghann evilly said as she kissed him.

" This is your second to last warning Mr. Giddeon! Get out here now with your stupid family and your stupid friend or you shall be destroyed along with your house!", Sheldon evilly shouted as he hovered his finger over the button.

" I told you that you can't destroy our house Dr. Cooper! It's protected with threat sensors!", Mr. Giddeon shouted.

" Oh, can't I?!", Sheldon evilly shouted as he pressed the button down sending another deadly out. As it shot toward the Giddeons house Mr. Giddeon fired the rocket launcher at Sheldon and Meghann but the rocket missle flew over their heads and hit the mailbox a few feet behind them.

" Aha ha ha ha ha, you missed you fool! And by the way I just fried your system! Now your house is completely unprotected! This is your final warning, come out here with your wife and your two stupid kids along with stupid Dr. Blowhole or you're going to be history!", Sheldon evilly shouted with an evil laughter.

" Dr. Cooper you're insane! You and Meghann need to leave us the hell alone!", Twister shouted out from another window in the house.

" I'm not insane, my mother had me tested!", Sheldon evilly shouted.

" Yeah, you're the insane one Twister!", Meghann evilly shouted.

" Don't yell at my son!", Mr. Giddeon shouted.

" I can say whatever the hell I want Mr. Giddeon! Your son is a piece of trash anyway!", Meghann evilly shouted.

" I couldn't agree with you more, kitten.", Sheldon evilly said as he looked at her before he kissed her.

" Oh Dr. Cooper I can't keep my hands off you with the way you're talking so evil right now toward my enemy and his family!", Meghann evilly exclaimed as she leaned more into his kiss.

" I like the way you just said that Meghann.", Sheldon evilly said with that same evil smirk on his face. Then he evilly shouted, " You got 30 seconds to make your choice! Are you chickens going to come out or be destroyed with your house?!" as he hovered his finger over the button on his and Meghann's death ray laser once more.

Wow, how about them apples?! Meghann and Sheldon being evil! What do you think will happen next?! Are the Giddeons and Dr. Blowhole going to give up or are they going to be destroyed?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


End file.
